Amnesia
by Erised Black
Summary: ¿Qué hará el doctor Edward Cullen, un flamante médico recién licenciado, cuando tenga que hacerse cargo de una atractiva joven que no recuerda ni cómo abrocharse el sujetador? ¿Qué hará cuando descubra el misterioso pasado de la muchacha? LA CONTINUACIÓN QUEDA PENDIENTE.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todo, todo, todo es de Meyer. Menos la trama, y lo que os suene realmente desconocido. No gano nada con esto, aparte de un dolor de espalda impresionante por estar mal sentada delante del PC.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Prólogo**

_—¡Ni soñarlo! —gritaba Tanya, yendo de un extremo al otro de la cocina, mientras fulminaba a Edward con la mirada—. ¡No puede quedarse aquí! ¡Ni yo misma vivo aquí y llevo saliendo contigo seis años!_

_Su prometido suspiró._

_—Cariño, por favor —le suplicó, por enésima vez—. Es sólo hasta que Emmett sepa de donde ha salido. No puede estar sola, ya lo has visto —Rememoró lo que había pasado antes de que llegara Tanya: Bella se había dejado encendidos los grifos del baño de invitados y se había metido en la ducha con ropa y zapatos. Había sido realmente interesante explicarle cómo debía abrocharse los sujetadores cuando ella se cambió de ropa para no resfriarse._

_Su prometida miró el caro reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto. Iba a llegar tarde._

_—Me voy. Hablaremos de esto mañana —murmuró cabreada, yéndose de la casa con un portazo. _

_Edward suspiró algo más tranquilo, hasta que apareció Bella con el tirador de la puerta del comedor en una mano._

_—Pensé que era para colgar esto —explicó la muchacha con una mueca de arrepentimiento, levantando la gran bolsa de deporte que le habían preparado las enfermeras del hospital con ropas de objetos perdidos._

_Edward se rió. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que la habían encontrado y la muchacha ya había roto dos televisores, el cristal de una puerta corrediza y, ahora, el tirador de su puerta. Extrañamente, a él todo aquello le parecía divertido e interesante._

_Se rió al recordar la extraña noche…_

No era del gusto del joven doctor Cullen tener que quedarse a hacer una noche de guardia. Lo había tenido que hacer en muchas ocasiones durante su formación como médico y esperaba que, ahora que tenía trabajo en el prestigioso hospital de su padre, le hubiera corrido mejor suerte pero parecía que no iba a ser así.

En ese momento se encontraba en la sala de guardia, acompañado por otro par de doctores: uno de ellos leía atento una revista sobre medicina y el otro miraba muy entretenido un programa por el televisor. Estaban tan tranquilos porque sabían que podían irse a dormir cuanto quisieran. Se habían apostado, al iniciar el turno, el orden en que irían a recibir a los pacientes y a Edward le había tocado ir a por el tercero de la noche. Si es que llegaba.

Había tres hospitales más en Seattle, no tan prestigiosos como el Swedish Medical Center, así que allí sólo les traían las urgencias más necesarias. Sino, se encargaban el resto de hospitales. Además, no todo el mundo podía permitirse ser tratado en ese hospital.

El joven tenía casi treinta años, aunque aparentaba menos. Era alto y fornido, aunque un poco delgado. Se hacía notar en él, más que un cuerpo de infarto, unos perfectos rasgos faciales: unos pómulos algo marcados y una fuerte mandíbula. Además, claro, de unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Entró en la sala de guardia la enfermera Dorothy, una mujer cincuentona y muy risueña, cargando con café recién hecho.

—¿No podría sobornarla, señora McGrew, para que no aceptaran ningún paciente en urgencias? —inquirió Edward, haciendo un sugerente movimiento de cejas. La mujer se lo tomó como si fuera una broma y se fue de la saleta; de hecho, era una broma: él jamás se hubiera acostado con Dorothy.

En conclusión, al doctor Edward Cullen le tocaba esperar hasta que llegara el nuevo paciente, antes de que volvieran a empezar con el orden de los turnos.

—Maldición —murmuró cuando la pelota de tenis, con la que llevaba rato intentando matar el aburrimiento a base de lanzarla contra la pared, se le escapó de las manos y, curiosamente, salió por la puerta entreabierta. Si hubiera querido hacerlo adrede no hubiera podido.

Iba en búsqueda de la maldita pelota cuando se cruzó con un hombre de su misma edad, aunque algo más alto y mucho más corpulento, vestido de policía.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó, extrañado y alegrado a la vez, en cuanto lo reconoció.

Su compañero de instituto y amigo de toda la vida le sonrió, luciendo con orgullo la placa de policía de Seattle.

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —inquirió Edward extrañado, al ver que su amigo no presentaba ningún tipo de lesión externa—. Me alegra ver que no soy el único que tiene que trabajar el viernes del cumpleaños de Jasper —sonrió divertido, aunque con tintes de amargura.

Su amigo le pegó un amistoso golpe en el hombro a modo de respuesta y sonrió.

—Te traigo una paciente —le explicó Emmett, al tiempo que se ponía algo más serio—. La hemos encontrado dando tumbos por la carretera de Riverton Heighs, y… bueno —se encogió de hombros—, lo entenderás en cuanto la examines.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de observación.

…

Era una muchacha de apenas veinte años, pensó Edward en cuanto la vio. Llevaba una larga melena de color chocolate enmarañada y algo sucia. Parecía fatigada y realmente desconcertada de estar allí. Su ropa, unos diminutos shorts tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes, estaba completamente manchada de barro y arena, y llena de rasguños, al igual que el resto de piel visible.

—Soy el doctor Cullen —se presentó él, acompañado de la enfermera Dorothy McGrew—. Vamos a hacerle una inspección de reconocimiento, ¿le parece bien?

La muchacha no repuso, pero Edward lo atribuyó al desconcierto general que reinaba en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la cara para poder examinarla mejor. Pese a la suciedad que le cubría el rostro, pudo atisbar sus delicados y bonitos rasgos faciales, especialmente le llamó la atención la curvatura de su labio superior… ¡Pero era una paciente y no podía pensar en esas cosas!

—Viernes 20 de marzo. Las dos y media de la madrugada. La paciente tiene un profundo corte en la ceja izquierda, igual que en el labio inferior. Un hematoma profundo en el pómulo izquierdo —le dictó a Dorothy, quien apuntó todo lo que le decía—. ¿Se ha caído por algún sitio?

La joven siguió sin decir nada, y empezó a mirarlos a ambos con terror en el rostro. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, como su cabello, y tenía unas gruesas pestañas negras…

—¿Puede quitarse la camiseta? —le pidió Edward, mientras apartaba un poco los cabellos que el cubrían el cuello para examinar esa zona. La joven reaccionó pegándole una bofetada tan fuerte como pudo. Edward se quedó parado y descolocado, incluso se tambaleó un poco. ¿Acaso se había percatado del oculto interés que tenía por verla sin camiseta? Esperó que no.

La muchacha se volteó hacia la derecha, para apartar su mirada de la de él. Fue entonces cuando Edward se percató de una fina línea roja que le descendía por el lado izquierdo del rostro. Apartó los cabellos que había en esa zona para examinarlo; como temía, que allí había una fuerte contusión que sangraba.

—Señorita, ¿Qué le ha pasado? —inquirió de nuevo. La joven seguía temblando y se mordía el labio inferior, haciendo sangrar todavía más esa herida—. Dorothy, trae algún tranquilizante, rápido —le susurró a la enfermera.

La muchacha empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido, indicándole al doctor que podía sufrir una crisis de ansiedad.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Edward, intentando que la chica se recostara en la camilla para tranquilizarla.

—Creo que Bella —repuso ella, finalmente, señalando un colgante de plata que llevaba en el cuello con ese nombre grabado. Edward se quedó a cuadros.

—¿Sólo lo crees? —preguntó el doctor. Entendió a lo que se había referido antes Emmett—. ¿No recuerdas nada más?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Entendió la expresión de desconcierto y desasosiego de la muchacha.

—Yo soy Edward —se presentó él—. No te preocupes, Bella, todo va a salir bien —Dorothy se había acercado con una jeringuilla lista con una pequeña dosis de sedante, para que la muchacha estuviera más tranquila. Ella se lo dejó administrar sin oponerse, con curiosidad.

Segundos más tarde, la muchacha había dejado de temblar y reposaba tranquilamente encima de la camilla.

—¿Prefieres que te examine la enfermera? —le preguntó con ternura a la joven. Nunca antes había sentido tanta curiosidad para examinar a una paciente, pero era mejor no seguir con aquellos pensamientos, o las cosas podían torcerse.

Bella asintió.

Debía recuperar la compostura: él era un hombre maduro, pronto iba a casarse, y aquella pobre muchacha no se merecía que un depravado se le acercara. Intentaría mantener el menor contacto posible con la muchacha.

—Debe tener entre diecisiete y diecinueve años —pensó el hombre, sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Sí, desde luego lo mejor sería solucionar el problema de la chica y olvidarse de ella para siempre.

…

—No puede quedarse en el hospital —explicó Gregory Mayer, el contable del mismo—. No es económico.

Se habían reunido todos en el despacho de su padre, Carlisle Cullen, el director del Swedish Medical Center, para decidir qué hacían con la muchacha desconocida que había aparecido la última noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es económico? —inquirió Edward, molesto. No era normal que un médico recién llegado estuviera en ese tipo de reuniones, pero como era el encargado de la muchacha y su padre era el director, no habían tenido otro remedio que aceptarlo.

—Nuestros pacientes pagan mucho más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar para ser atendidos en nuestro hospital —le explicó, como si Edward tuviera tres años—. No podemos quedarnos con un paciente que no pague nada-

Iba a responderle que a él se le ocurría un modo en el que la muchacha podía pagarle la atención médica, pero decidió callarse. No era el momento, no era el lugar, ni realmente quería decirlo, aunque lo deseara. Él no era así.

Cabreado, se volteó hacia su padre.

—No irás a dejarla de patitas a la calle, ¿verdad? ¡Esta mañana Dorothy ha tenido que explicarle cómo funcionaba la cisterna del retrete! —exclamó. La muchacha, Bella, se había olvidado de cualquier cosa que no fuera hablar, andar y pegar a quien la molestara—. Alice tiene que hacerle un análisis. No podemos dejarla marchar y…

Carlisle había levantado una mano para que su hijo aguardara.

—No la haremos marchar y no se quedará aquí sin pagar nada —explicó mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro—. Voy a pagarlo yo y va a ser inscrita en el hospital como Bella Cullen, hasta que Emmett consiga descubrir algo acerca de ella. Y que Alice la examine, no vaya a ser que sea una buena farsante.

Gregory Mayer, el contable, se largó algo más contento al haber conseguido que las cosas salieran como él las tenía previstas. Edward se quedó unos instantes en el despacho de su padre.

—Sus lesiones no son suficientemente graves como para que se quede en el hospital —explicó el director del Swedish Medical Center—. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando pase el período de observación?

Edward se quedó desconcertado. No había pensado en eso.

—Me la podría llevar a casa. Tengo habitaciones de sobras pero… no creo que a Tanya le parezca buena idea —murmuró, imaginando cómo iba a reaccionar su prometida.

De hecho, primero había imaginado cómo sería tener a una colegiala tan bonita en casa, pero intentó borrar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No podía ser que, cada vez que intentaba pensar en Bella como su paciente, sus pensamientos se torcieran de ese modo tan indecente. Él era un profesional. Recién licenciado y sin llegar a los treinta, pero un profesional.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Ya hablaré yo con ella…

_Bella seguía mirando hacia el suelo, con el tirador de la puerta todavía en la mano, avergonzada. _

_Tras quitarse toda la mugre de encima, tal y como Edward había imaginado, había quedado el descubierto una hermosa joven. Esperaba que por lo menos fuera mayor de edad, así no iba a sentirse tan mal con sus pensamientos pecaminosos._

_No la había acogido con malas intenciones, pensó el muchacho, de eso estaba seguro. Era una pobre chica desamparada, y él, como buen caballero, le había brindado un poco de ayuda._

_Desde luego, no iba a aprovecharse de ella…_

_¡¿Pero como demonios podía quedarle tan bien ese vestidito tejano y esa camiseta blanca?_

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. Perdón por las molestias.**

**_¡Hola! ¡He vuelto a la carga! Sé que últimamente estoy que no paro, pero es que no se debe desaprovechar la inspiración, ¿verdad?_**

**_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, si es así, ya sabéis cómo podéis hacérmelo saber. Espero a leer vuestros comentarios =)_**

**_Ya sabéis, cuanto más me molestéis con reviews, antes actualizaré =) Sino, entiendo que la gente tiene paciencia y puede esperar._**

**_Un beso,_**

**_Eri._**


	2. Día y noche

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Día y noche**

Bella llevaba encerrada en el baño desde hacía dos horas, duchándose y acicalándose. Carlisle le había dado dos semanas de vacaciones tras el examen psicológico y neurológico que le hizo Alice a la chica desconocida: No recordaba nada, no mentía y los golpes que había sufrido, probablemente por alguna caída, eran los causantes de su amnesia retrógrada. El director Cullen había creído necesario que su hijo, quien todavía no era muy importante en el hospital, estuviera con ella vigilándola por si las moscas.

En parte, eso había disgustado a Edward: Era prescindible en el hospital y Tanya iba a enfadarse. Por otro lado, iba a pasar más tiempo con ella y se sentía realmente bien cuidándola, puesto que era muy agradecida (aunque ya hubiera tenido que encargar un mando nuevo para el televisor).

Era sábado por la mañana y, como la mayoría de los sábados, había quedado con sus amigos para ir a comer algo y pasar la mañana juntos. Se habían propuesto ese día como sagrado porque sino, muy probablemente, no iban a tener tiempo para verse debido a sus trabajos y no querían perder el contacto logrado con largos años de amistad. Miró al reloj. No iban muy mal de tiempo.

Finlamente, oyó como Bella salía del cuarto de baño y bajaba hacia la cocina, donde la esperaba él tomando un café.

Cuando entró, se atragantó con el café.

Las mujeres (enfermeras y médicos) del hospital le habían prestado ropa tres días antes para que Edward no tuviera que comprársela, además de la comida y todo lo que destrozaba, y hasta el momento no había dado buen resultado: no sabía qué escoger, no sabía combinar la ropa y acostumbraba a no saber ni cómo ponérsela.

Apareció por la puerta de la cocina vestida con unos tejanos que le iban realmente grandes (con lo que se le veían demasiado las bragas para que fuera soportable para Edward) y un top deportivo sin tirantes. Se percató de que no llevaba sujetadores.

—¿No está bien? —exclamó ella desilusionada. Bella ponía mucho empeño en intentar aprender todo lo que Edward le enseñaba, pero hasta el momento sólo había entendido cómo encender el televisor y a ducharse sin salir con toda la cabeza llena de jabón no disuelto. Edward suspiró, con una amplia sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de invitados, en el piso de arriba, donde dormía Bella. Cuando sus padres le regalaron es _loft,_ donde apenas había puertas en el piso inferior (sólo en el baño y en la cocina, por el tema de los humos que hacía la comida), pensaron que sería mejor poner habitaciones separadas en el piso superior y había sido una buena idea.

Edward le había cedido la que, según Alice y Rosalie, era la más bonita: Tenía un gran ventanal que daba al balcón superior que recorría las distintas habitaciones, y unas impresionantes vistas de Seattle. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono amarillo, y Esme la había decorado con cuadros de cerezos en un estilo que a Edward le parecía algo japonés. Además, esa habitación tenía un baño propio.

Bella había esparcido por encima de la cama de matrimonio toda la ropa que le habían prestado. Edward vio una falda tejana que iba a llegarle hasta media pierna y una camiseta blanca. Con eso podía ponerse unas medias transparentes y unas botas de piel que había en una esquina de la habitación. Sí que era fácil combinar ropa con lo que le habían dado en el hospital.

Cuando le indicó que sería más correcto que se pusiera, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Esta ropa no estaba en la bolsa —explicó la muchacha—, me la encontré aquí —Edward ató cabos. Tanya tenía la manía de dejarse ropa suya por doquier, tras noches locas. Llegaba con un modelito, se lo olvidaba, y cogía alguno de los que tenía guardados en el armario de Edward.

—Es de Tanya —explicó—. La mujer que se fue el otro día dando un portazo —Bella hizo una mueca: sabía que era por su culpa y le sabía mal—. Pero puedes ponértelo —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se volteó, para que ella se cambiara.

Tal y como imaginaba, la chica no tardó en pedirle ayuda para abrocharse el sujetador. Era una cosa que le costaba realmente a la pobre muchacha y en la que él tenía una práctica innata.

Se volteó para echarle una mano. Se había quitado el top y los pantalones restaban en el suelo, dejando al descubierto las piernas de la muchacha. Se fijó en que las bragas le iban algo ceñidas por la forma en que se clavaban en su piel y, cuando intentó abrocharle el sujetador, vio que lo mismo sucedía con esa prenda.

—¿Y el que llevabas ayer? —inquirió, extrañado. El día anterior no le había costado tanto ponérselo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y, cuando él hubo terminado de abrochárselos, se fue a ponerse la ropa, sin sentirse molesta por la presencia de Edward. No entendía cómo en el hospital le había pegado ante la perspectiva de quitarle la camiseta para examinarla y ahora se paseaba casi en cueros por delante suyo sin disimulo.

…

—¿Tanya es tu novia? —preguntó ella desde el asiento del copiloto del Volvo de Edward. Miraba con curiosidad por la ventana y, cuando no entendía cómo funcionaba algo, se lo preguntaba a Edward. Se sorprendió por esa pregunta: la anterior había sido sobre cómo funcionaba el coche.

—Es mi prometida —explicó él, mirándola de reojo. La chica parecía desconcertada—. Vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes —continuó, pero ella parecía seguir sin entenderlo—. Va a venir a vivir conmigo, oficialmente, y llevaremos un anillo que lo demuestre —intentó explicarlo, lo más simplemente que pudo.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces tú y yo no estamos casados porque no llevamos un anillo, ¿no? —se rió ella. Era la primera broma que le oía hacer.

Se volteó hacia ella. Estaban en un semáforo. Desde su perspectiva el botón abierto de su camiseta dejaba verle el inicio de los apretados pechos y la faldita, que había pensado que sería más larga, le llegaba todavía más arriba de lo que él imaginaba.

—Abróchate el último botón —le pidió él, con voz ronca.

Llegaron en el parking del centro comercial y no le costó ver los coches de Alice y Rosalie: El Porsche y el BMV llamaban la atención de una forma exagerada en aquel parking. Aparcó cerca de ellas y fue a abrirle la puerta a Bella pero ella ya se había apañado y había salido por su propio pie.

¿Era eso una mejora?

—Muy bien —la animó.

Ella sonrió alegremente y ambos se dirigieron a buscar a sus amigos.

Lo esperaban donde siempre, en la terraza de Il caffé, tomando algo mientras charlaban. Habían empezado a frecuentar ese café muchos años atrás, cuando todavía estaban cursando la carrera y abrieron el centro comercial, porque quedaba en medio de la mayoría de los campus donde estudiaban. La terraza daba a la zona interior del centro, cerca del balcón del tercer piso, desde dónde se podía ver algunas partas de las plantas inferiores y la gente que paseaba por allí. Sus amigos se habían sentado en una mesa y habían guardado sitio para una persona más. Al parecer, Rosalie estaba contrariada y los demás se burlaban amistosamente de ella. Fue la primera en verlos llegar y saludó a Edward con la mano.

—Os presento a Bella —les dijo a quienes todavía no la conocía—. Ella es Rosalie y él es Jasper —le explicó a la muchacha, quien se sentó al lado de Alice, por petición suya.

Emmett había empezado a hablar con Edward sobre el último partido de los Lakers cuando Alice y Rosalie empezaron a escandalizarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron los tres hombres, a la vez.

—¿Todavía no le has comprado nada decente de ropa? —gruñó Alice—. Te dije que sino se la querías pagar tú, lo iba a hacer yo —furiosa, se levantó de la silla y agarró a Bella por una mano para que también se levantara. Rosalie las imitó.

—Nos vamos de compras —añadió la rubia, realmente feliz al anunciar eso, y las dos chicas no tardaron en desaparecer con una desconcertada Bella que le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Edward.

Él le sonrió para que se tranquilizara y eso pareció ver en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —inquirió Emmett, bebiendo de su cerveza.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Creemos que entre diecisiete y veinte —explicó él.

Jasper se rió al ver la cara de decepción de Emmett.

—¿Qué estabas pensando, guarro? —bromeó el primero, a lo que el segundo intentó pegarle un puñetazo.

—Yo ya tengo a mi Rosie —explicó—. Lo decía por Edward: debe ser difícil tener a una florecilla como esa por casa sin saber si es mayor o menor de edad —se rió.

Edward hizo una mueca. Si era menor, significaba que tenía diez años menos que él. En eso se centraba cada vez que empezaba a notar una presión en los pantalones por culpa de Bella y la cosa se calmaba un poco. No era ético que se acostara con su paciente, no era ético que se acostara con una menor, no era ético que se acostara con alguien que no sabía ni qué era el sexo.

—Sabes que tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito con Tanya —repuso Edward. Era verdad, él estaba realmente satisfecho con su relación con ella. ¡Por algo iban a casarse!

—Emmett solo te dice lo que pensamos todos —explicó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alice cree que te la llevaste a casa para poner celosa a Tanya y Rosalie que buscas diversión antes de la boda.

Edward se molestó.

—Y vosotros pensáis como Rosalie —terminó él. Sus amigos desviaron la mirada—. No me he acostado con ella, no la he traído a mi casa para acostarme con ella y mucho menos para poner celosa a Tanya —concluyó el tema, bebiendo de la cerveza de Emmett, quien se molestó un poco.

Pero no había dicho que no fuera a acostarse con ella.

…

Volvieron al piso de Edward a la hora de cenar. Tras despedirse de sus amigos él se la había llevado a pasear por el Waterfall Garden Park, donde la muchacha se entretuvo mucho con las cascadas artificiales. Era en esos momentos, cuando parecía una niña de tres años, que Edward se olvidaba por completo del aspecto físico de la chica.

Nada más llegar, la muchacha fue hacia el comedor y encendió el televisor. El último día se había pasado cuatro horas cambiando de canal sin prestar atención a lo que veía, pero esa actividad parecía entretenerla mucho: era algo que había aprendido a hacer ella misma y se sentía muy orgullosa.

Mientras ella seguía mirando programas por el televisor, Edward se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena y entonces se percató de que se había olvidado el teléfono móvil en el mármol de la cocina por la mañana. La pantallita de su teléfono no paraba de brillar. Miró, esperándose lo peor. Había treinta y seis llamadas de Tanya, cuatro mensajes de texto de la muchacha, ordenándole que la llamara, y diecinueve mensajes en el buzón de voz.

Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—Hola, cariño —murmuró, cuando la llamó.

—_Hola, cielo_ —repuso ella, tranquilamente—. _¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Me tenías preocupada. _

Él se tranquilizó, y pasó a relatarle lo sucedido. Omitiendo tanto como pudo el hecho de que había tenido que volver a vestir a Bella y que se habían pasado la tarde paseando por el parque.

—_Suena divertido_ —contestó ella. Su tono de voz había cambiado de golpe—. _Pero te olvidaste de algo._

Edward tragó saliva.

—Siento haberme dejado el teléfono en casa —murmuró él, arrepentido—. Sabes que jamás lo hago. De hecho, creo que es la primera vez que me pasa, y…

—_No es eso _—repuso ella, con voz melodiosa—. Este _sábado teníamos que ir a comer con mis padres_ —se la cayó el mundo encima_—. Te hemos estado esperando cuatro horas en el restaurante_ —empezaba salir a flote toda la rabia—. _¡Les he dicho a mis padres que estabas trabajando!_ —gritó. Edward se apartó un poco el auricular de la oreja— _¡Y pretendes que me crea que estabas con tus amigos! ¡Edward! ¡Te he visto pasear por el parque con esa niñata! ¡Y mis padres también! ¡Creen que eres el peor cerdo del mundo!_

Dicho esto, le colgó el teléfono.

Edward sabía que no era necesario volver a llamarla, no iba a cogerle el teléfono. Decidió llamar a los señores Denali, especialmente a su madre, con quien se llevaba mejor, pero una carcajada de Bella desde el comedor le llamó la atención. Se había olvidado de la comida, en eso tenía razón, y había ido a pasear con Bella. Pero no había hecho nada malo. No se sentía culpable.

Siguió preparando la cena: había descubierto que le gustaban las verduras, así que preparó una receta con espinacas, arroz, tomate y queso.

…

Bella se había ido a dormir pronto. Alice y Rosalie le habían comprado un escueto camisón de seda negro y él se había visto obligado a desviar la mirada para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y secuestrar a la paciente a su habitación, para darle la mejor cura que jamás hubiera recibido. ¿De verdad sus pechos eran tan grandes? Intentaba no mirarlos de normal, pero sin el sujetador puesto, caminando por la casa, con la seda marcándole todo, le había resultado imposible.

Suspiró antes de subir él también a su habitación para dormir. Estaba convencido de que Alice y Rosalie lo habían hecho a propósito, para torturarlo.

Había intentando llamar a Tanya de nuevo, pero su prometida no había parado de proferir insultos y maldiciones hasta que le colgó el teléfono otra vez. Mañana iba a ser otro día, quizás Bella pudiera quedarse sola unas horas o encontrara a alguien que la vigilara, mientras él iba a hablar con Tanya y…

…Se quedó frito de sueño en la cama al poco rato.

Cuando se despertó y miró el reloj, eran ya las once y media de la mañana. Se levantó un brinco y bajó a la cocina, temiendo que Bella hubiera muerto de hambre esperando a que él se despertara. Fue una grata sorpresa lo que se encontró. La chica le había preparado leche con cereales y, aunque la leche seguía helada, le gustó mucho el detalle.

Por el sonido de agua que oía, la muchacha debía estar dándose una ducha. Se acercó al baño y pegó unos golpecitos a la puerta para llamar su atención. Ella paró el agua y le invitó a entrar. Él obedeció encantado.

La muchacha se tapaba el espectacular cuerpo con una toalla y el cabello mojado le caía de forma sensual por la espalda.

—Gracias por preparar el desayuno —le dijo él, amablemente. Ella sonrió, traviesa. ¿Traviesa? Sí, eso era lo que veía en sus ojos.

Ante su asombro, Bella se quitó la toalla que la cubría y se acercó a él, con paso sensual. Con un dedo recorrió todo el torso desnudo del muchacho.

—El otro día vi por televisión a dos personas desnudas que jugaban y se lo pasaban muy bien —contestó ella, con una lasciva sonrisa—. ¿Me enseñarías también eso, Edward?

El muchacho tragó saliva. Le daba igual que pudiera ser menor de edad, que fuera su paciente, y que él estuviera prometido. Bella iba a ser suya, y no había manera de remediarlo. La agarró por la húmeda espalda y besó aquellos labios carnosos con dulzura.

Lo siguiente pasó a la historia en ese baño, y…

¡De pronto Tanya estaba allí, mirando cómo se tiraba a la muchacha con los ojos fuera de las órbitas!

—¡Tanya! —exclamó él, ruborizándose—. ¡No es lo que parece!

También apareció un juez y un abogado. Todos en su baño.

—¿Delito? —preguntó el juez.

—Abusar de una menor en contra de su voluntad —recitó el abogado.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie lo miraban detrás de Tanya.

—Dijiste que no te la ibas a tirar —murmuraban todos, una y otra vez.

Bella ya no estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía. La muchacha estaba acurrucada en una esquina del baño, llorando, y gritando que él la había violado.

Se levantó, para encarar a Tanya.

—Cielo, yo, verás… —su prometida le pegó una bofetada.

No le dolió. No le dolió. No le dolió. No le dolió. No le dolió…

¡Era un sueño!

Se despertó de golpe, jadeando. Estaba todo sudado, y por la ventana todavía se podía ver la luna. Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación le indicaron que alguien llamaba para entrar. Sólo podía ser Bella.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, ya más tranquilo.

La muchacha parecía realmente asustada.

—Alguien me perseguía —explicó ella, compungida—. Yo huía, pero él me atrapaba y quería hacerme daño. Tú dijiste que no era malo, pero él quería hacerme daño. Lo sé —murmuró rápidamente, asustada, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —inquirió él.

Al parecer, esa noche iba a ser la noche de las pesadillas. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Podría… —empezó, dudosa—. ¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí contigo? —hizo una mueca, como esperando a que él se negara.

Como toda respuesta, Edward se pellizcó una mejilla. Sí, eso sí dolía.

—Pasa —la invitó.

Su cama era enorme, incluso para ser una cama de matrimonio. No iba a pasar nada si ella no quería y él no iba a ir a buscarla después de ese horrible sueño.

La muchacha se metió entre las sábanas y, cuando él hizo lo mismo, no tardó en agarrarse a su torso, sin decir nada. Edward podía notar cómo temblaba entera, de miedo. Se enterneció. Pobrecita, ella fiándose ciegamente de él y él soñando con que se la tiraba. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Era pequeñita, bajita y delgadita; se veía tan débil y perdida…

No pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente.

Ambos se durmieron.

…

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. Perdón por las molestias.**

_¡Ah! ¡Seguro que todos pensabais que iban a terminar revueltos! Pero Edward es un caballero (de momento). _

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, como dije ya 'Soy Bella Swan', ando liada con la uni, y dudo que pueda seguir con el ritmo de una actualización semanal; lo siento un montón. De todos modos, de este fic llevo varios capítulos por adelantado, así que si veo que la presión social lo pide, seguiré con uno por semana (hasta que no tenga más, jaja)._

_Y bueno, qué decir: ¡Uuuh! ¡35 reviews! ¡Menuda acogida! Estoy que no quepo de gozo =) Espero que este capítulo se merezca los mismos que el anterior, y os daré un abrazo a distancia, jajaj._

_Por cierto, si os interesa (y creo que sí) os dejo el link y el summary de mi nuevo fic: Mi ex._

"Cuando un ex te llama, después de varios años sin saber de él, sólo puede ser por tres razones: 1. Quiere recordarte lo bien que le va todo sin ti. 2. Quiere acostarse contigo. 3. Quiere volver contigo. ¿Por qué motivo la habría llamado Edward? LEMMON"

_h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 9 0 6 5 3 1 / 1 / M i _ e x_

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Un beso enorme,_

Eri.


	3. Black

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Black**

Hacía ya tres semanas que Bella había llegado a su casa. Y, aunque había aprendido a llevar una vida más o menos normal (sabía cuidar de sí misma con más eficacia que los primeros días, y Edward ya no tenía que ayudarla a abrocharse nada), seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado. Pero todo eso no se lo dijo Edward a Tanya cuando quedó con ella para ir a cenar con sus padres, a modo de disculpa por lo del día del descuido.

Había dejado a Bella con Alice y Emmett, en comisaría, porque al parecer habían encontrado algo que podía ser suyo. Por mucho que ella le suplicó que fueran juntos, él no pudo negarse a ir con Tanya a la cena: otra pifia más y podía terminar con su relación. Su novia estaba realmente molesta con él por todo el tema de Bella y, como ella entendía la situación, se contentó con la perspectiva de que Emmett luego la llevara a comer pizza, otra cosa que había descubierto que le encantaba, incluso más que las verduras.

—¿Así que ya empezaste a trabajar en el hospital de tu padre? —inquirió el señor Denali, bebiendo el vino más caro de la carta del restaurante.

A su lado, Tanya sonrió orgullosa, apretándole la mano. Sabía cual iba a ser la siguiente pregunta y su novia quería que mintiera. Esa situación se repetía a menudo delante de los señores Denali.

—Sí —contestó Edward—. Estamos muy ocupados últimamente con casos realmente extraños —contestó. Él no terminó de mentir: Bella era un caso realmente extraño y todo el personal médico del hospital de moría por curiosidad al respecto. Nadie sabía que estaba viviendo con Edward, por suerte, sino los cotilleos volarían más que las moscas.

Notó como Tanya le clavaba disimuladamente las uñas en la palma de la mano.

—Pero no hablemos de trabajo —cortó por lo sano él—. Cuéntenme qué tal les fue por la Toscana. ¡Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ir allí! —apeló al último viaje de los señores Denali. Tanya sonrió complacida a su lado.

…

—No sé si te va a sonar —empezó Alice—, pero si se da el caso, intenta no ponerte nerviosa.

Los tres estaban en la comisaría de Seattle donde trabajaba Emmett. Habían encontrado una maleta y varias pertenencias en la zona donde Bella había sido hallada unas semanas atrás y, aunque no les habían dado ningún indicio de su procedencia, Alice creía que si las veía ella podría recordar algo. Si eran suyas, claro.

Emmett se plantó delante de ellas con una maleta de viaje vieja y mugrienta. Bella enarcó una ceja, de momento, no le sonaba de nada. Con un aire de solemnidad se dispuso a abrir la maleta. Dentro había un par de zapatos, unos tejanos, y una chaqueta. Nada más.

Miró decepcionada a Emmett y luego a Alice.

—Lo único que nos ha hecho pensar en ti es esto —señaló una pequeña esquina de parte interior de la maleta, donde ponía:_ B. B._

—Podría ser Bella B. —murmuró ella, pensando en si su apellido podría empezar con una B.

—Hay millones de apellidos que empiezan con B —explicó Emmett—: Burdock, Bugle, Black, Britt, Brandon, Blair… Hay muchos —enumeró el policía—. Pero estamos buscando combinaciones con tu nombre…

Bella sonrió, algo más contenta.

El teléfono móvil de Alice llamó su atención. Ella leyó un mensaje y se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó decepcionada, mirando alternativamente a la maleta y a Bella. Esta negó con la cabeza—. Tengo que irme, me necesitan en el hospital —rodó los ojos—: La madre de un chico que acaba de morir no quiere cederle los órganos a una niña que se está muriendo. Carlisle quiere ver si puedo hacer algo —explicó, poniéndose la chaqueta—. Quédate un rato mirando la maleta, a ver si se te ocurre algo. Pero cuando te sientas cansada, para —instruyó a Bella, antes de largarse de la comisaría.

Emmett la acompaño hasta su despacho para que pudiera estar tranquila y mirara de encontrar algo entre aquellas ropas.

—Cuando quieras irte, me avisas y te acompaño —explicó él—. Me voy a tomar un café con mis compañeros —sonrió, antes de dejarla sola.

Se quedaron ella y la maleta. ¿Era suya? Ni siquiera le sonaba.

Buscó un papel e intentó escribir. _Bella B._ Las B se parecían un poco a las que había escritas en la maleta, pero no terminaban de ser iguales…

Cogió los tejanos. Los olió. No reconoció ese olor para nada. Parecían más largos y grandes comparados con los que ella había llevado esas tres semanas, pero también había visto a chicas por la calle vestidas con pantalones muy anchos. Podían ser suyos, pero no le sonaban.

Se puso los zapatos. Le iban bien. Eran unas _converse_ negras, como las que le había comprado Alice, pero esas estaban más desgastadas. Seguía sin ningún indicio de que pudieran ser suyas.

La chaqueta era de chico. La olió. Olía mucho más fuerte que el resto de las prendas y olía muy bien. Repitió la acción. Un nombre le vino en mente: Black.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Bella, corriendo a buscar al policía—. ¡Creo que me acordé de algo!

…

Se habían despedido de los Denali y Edward había convencido a Tanya para que fuera a su casa a tomar algo. Tras varios ruegos, la mujer aceptó.

La verdad era que no había vuelto a pisar el suelo de esa casa desde el día del portazo y se moría de ganas de hacerlo con Edward pero no podía reconocerlo: si lo hacía, él iba a saber que lo estaba perdonando y quizás iba a relajarse. Era él quien tenía a una desconocida en casa por amor al arte, no ella.

Si hubiera sido un hombre le hubiera molestado menos.

Entraron por la puerta y, nada más cerrarla, Edward la acorraló dándole besos. Llevaba tres semanas apañándose él mismo y necesitaba hacerlo con Tanya o iba a explotar la próxima vez que Bella apareciera con un modelito. ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Rosalie comprarle esas ropas? Seguro que lo habían hecho ella y Alice para torturarlo un poquito…

Recorrió el cuello de Tanya con besos mientras le quitaba la chaqueta e intentaba colgarla en el perchero de la entrar. Cayó al suelo. Siguieron hacia el comedor, mientras ella iba desabrochándole la camiseta botón por botón, haciéndolo sufrir. ¡Sería más rápido quitarse toda la ropa de encima de golpe e irse a la cama! Pero a Tanya siempre le había gustado hacerse rogar en los preliminares.

Se conocían desde que eran adolescentes. Habían ido juntos al instituto de Seattle. Ella era una cheerleader y él uno de los jugadores del equipo de básquet. Con dieciséis años, ambos perdieron la virginidad en los vestuarios de las chicas del gimnasio. ¡Y qué polvo! Les gustó tanto que lo repitieron demasiadas veces para ser sano.

Pero solamente era eso: sexo, sin amor ni nada.

Pasado un tiempo, ella conoció a otro chico. Se enamoró, o algo así. Pero no dejaron de verse a escondidas: lo que Edward le daba, tras tanto tiempo de práctica, se alejaba mucho de lo poquito que podía darle aquel paleto local.

Pero terminaron el instituto y Edward se fue a la universidad con sus amigos: Emmett lo dejó al primer año y empezó la formación como policía y Jasper terminó la carrera de biología. Allí conoció a Alice, con quien empezaron a salir y se casaron al poco tiempo. Algo precipitado, pensó Edward.

Emmett corrió la misma suerte. En un atraco a un banco salvó a una despampanante rubia recibiendo él una bala por ella. Muy romántico, pero Emmett casi se muere. Rosalie no se alejó de él todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y ahora vivían juntos en pecado (porque ninguno de los dos tenía interés en casarse, ya eran felices de ese modo).

Faltaba él.

Había probado con muchas chicas, pero cuando no se acercaban a él por el dinero de los Cullen, él se cansaba de ellas al poco tiempo. No era infeliz, pero le daba envidia el mariposeo de sus amigos.

¡Quería una mujer!

Y un buen día, comprando en el supermercado, se encontró con Tanya. Tan despampanante (o más) como la recordaba. Ella también lo reconoció y la pasión volvió a aflorar. De eso hacía ya… ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis años? Había perdido la cuenta.

Qué historia tan cliché la suya.

Habían llegado ya al dormitorio y Tanya estaba completamente desnuda, encima de su cama, invitándolo a atacar cuando…

—Eso que hay ahí… —murmuró, buscando la luz de la mesilla de noche para iluminar la habitación— ¡¿Son unos sujetadores? —rugió furiosa, reconociendo la prenda que había visto saliendo del armario del chico. Bella se había cambiado allí esa mañana y él, por pereza, lo había metido todo en el armario.

Toda la excitación del joven desapareció. Estaba perdido.

—¡Edward! —bramó la muchacha vistiéndose rápidamente—. ¡¿Te piensas que soy idiota? —gritó, lanzándole uno de los zapatos porque, con los nervios, no lograba ponérselos—. ¡Me estás engañando con aquella zorra! —rugió, saliendo de la habitación en busca de sus camiseta y sus pantalones, que se habían perdido antes de llegar a la escalera.

Edward se puso los pantalones que llevaba y la siguió, con el zapato que le había lanzado en la mano.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó él, al ver que ella ya se ponía la camiseta—. No es lo que parece —susurró. Su relación dependía de las siguientes palabras—. ¿Qué crees que es? —inquirió.

—¡Te estás acostando con esa fulana! —rugió ella—. Me has engañado, ¡La metiste en casa para podértela follar! —tal y como imaginaba, Tanya rompió a llorar.

Edward se consternó.

—Cielo, no llores —se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero Tanya le pegó un bofetón.

Vale, desgraciadamente, eso no era un sueño. Le dolió lo suyo.

—¡No me toques! —amenazó ella, con el otro zapato.

Edward se escondió detrás del sofá, asustado. Jamás había visto a Tanya de ese modo. No acostumbraba a perder la paciencia.

—Mi amor —empezó Edward, desde su escondite—. Sabes que te quiero. Si no quisiera estar contigo, ¿Qué lógica tendría que te estuviera engañando? Te dejaría y punto.

La mujer empezó a sollozar con más fuerza. Él asomó por encima del sofá.

—¡Eres odioso! —le gritó, lanzándole el otro zapato. Le dio el tiempo justo a esconderse de nuevo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tanya! ¡No me he acostado con ella! —gritó desde su escondite.

Ambos oyeron como la llave de la puerta de la entrada abría su cerrojo. Edward miró el reloj. Tal y como Emmett le había prometido, iba a traerle a Bella a las once y media de la noche. Estaban perdidos.

—¡¿Tiene una copia de la llave? —chilló Tanya todavía descalza, poniéndose la chaqueta—. ¡Jamás me has dado una copia de la llave!

Bella acababa de entrar en el comedor y los miraba extrañada. Vestía un vestidito corto, de hilo blanco, ceñido por el pecho y con mucho vuelo en la falda. Y unos zapatos de esparto blancos. Parecía un ángel. Edward se había quedado embobado mirándola, y Tanya se dio cuenta de eso. La prometida recuperó su compostura: no iba a mostrarse débil ante el enemigo.

—Ya hablaremos de esto —fue lo último que dijo tras ponerse los zapatos, antes de desaparecer pegando otro portazo.

Genial, pensó Edward, otras tres semanas sin mojar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella, acercándose a él, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él asintió con la cabeza. No quería pensar más en Tanya, por lo que quedaba de día.

—¿Qué tal fue con la maleta? —cambió él de tema.

Bella se encogió de hombros. No quería decirle que era posible que lograran encontrar a su familia, o a sus parientes. Estaban buscando familias Black por las cercanías, por lo menos por el estado, mientras mandaban avisos a los demás estados por la posible desaparición de Bella Black, o a alguien a quien le hubieran robado una maleta. Emmett se lo estaba currando mucho, pensó ella.

Edward se sentó en él sofá y Bella a su lado.

—Nada —suspiró. Había estado pensando. En todas esas semanas él se había convertido en su protector. No se habían separado hasta ese día: algo más de quinientas horas juntos. Y era lo único que recordaba.

Antes de Edward, no había absolutamente nada en su mente.

Ella no se había presentado en casa de ese hombre con segundas intenciones. Ella había despertado en la cuneta de una carretera y había vagado sola muchas horas, hasta que un coche de policía la detuvo. Se la llevaron al hospital y otro policía, Emmett, le presentó al doctor Edward Cullen.

Le había pegado como acto reflejo, pero ahora se moría de ganas de que él la siguiera ayudando a vestirse. Incluso en un momento se había planteado fingir que no sabía cómo abrocharse el sujetador para que él la ayudara.

Varios días atrás habían vuelto a quedar con todos sus amigos, y tanto Rosalie como Alice se habían interesado por su relación. Al parecer, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba la futura mujer de Edward y estaban interesados en que ella le arrebatara el puesto. Muy interesante, pero claro, ¿Cómo podía ella pensar en un futuro junto a alguien sin saber si su vida ya estaba atada a otras personas? En algún momento iban a reconocerla o iba a recordarlo todo.

¿Y si entonces descubría que era madre de seis hijos y amaba con locura a su marido? ¿Qué iba a hacer con Edward Cullen?

El caso era que, tras el incidente con Tanya, empezaba a pensar que él sí sentía algo por ella. Decidió arriesgarse.

—¿De qué hablaba Tanya? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —el muchacho dejó de mirar el televisor y se volteó hacia ella.

Edward suspiró.

—Cree que nos hemos acostado —le explicó—. Vio tu sujetador en mi habitación.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. A Edward ese gesto le resultó tan sensual que tuvo que apartar la mirada, de nuevo hacia el televisor.

—¿Crees que te podrá perdonar? —quiso saber Bella. Si él lo daba todo por perdido, podía proponerle… ¡No! ¡No debía!

Edward se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el sofá.

—Está completamente convencida de que nos estamos acostando. Diga lo que le diga, si alguna vez me perdona, sé que en el fondo ella creerá que le he sido infiel —le explicó.

Rosalie y Alice le habían dado varios consejos. Alice le había dicho que era probable que jamás recuperara la memoria y ella era la experta en el tema. ¿Debía esperarse _siempre_ para descubrir si había alguien en su pasada vida? La psicóloga la animó a seguir adelante. Si en tres semanas nadie la había buscado, era poco probable que alguien la buscara en adelante, le explicó Emmett.

Edward parecía convencido de que su relación con Tanya llegaba a su fin. Iba a creer que se habían acostado tanto si se acostaban como si no se acostaban. ¿Había algún mal en que lo hicieran?

Bella se mordió el labio de nuevo, al tiempo que Edward se volteaba hacia ella. Parecía que estaban pensando lo mismo.

—¿Me encuentras atractiva? —quiso saber Bella, con un hilo de voz. También cabía la posibilidad de que él no sintiera nada por él. Si ese era el caso, iba a hacerse la sueca.

El joven se quedó pasmado. ¿Acaso ella le había leído los pensamientos? Se estaba muriendo de ganas de hacerlo con ella desde que la vio por primera vez. La enfermera, en la última revisión médica, le dijo que le podía asegurar que era mayor de edad, unos diecinueve años. Quizás veinte, aunque por sus facciones pareciera algo más joven. Alice también lo corroboró.

No era pederastia.

Por mucho que él la hubiera examinado por primera vez, había tenido otros médicos, y ahora llevaba prácticamente su caso Alice, aunque ella viviera con él. No iba a mandarla a casa de unos recién casados.

(Casi) No era su paciente.

Sus amigos estaban convencidos de que se acostaban, de que detrás de las buenas acciones de Edward, podía haber alguna oculta motivación. Él sabía que no se la había llevado a su casa a la espera de acostarse con ella, pero también sabía que desde que se la había llevado a casa quería que eso sucediera.

No iban a juzgarlo.

¿Qué impedimento había?

Se acercó a ella con cautela y le acarició el rostro con cariño. Ella también se acercó, hasta que ambos quedaron a unos centímetros del otro. Ella parecía dudar, estaba extrañada. ¿No recordaría, tampoco, qué era besar? ¿Recordaría cómo hacer el amor?

La atrajo hacia él por la cintura, hasta que ella quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre de él.

—Creo que eres la mujer más atractiva que he visto en mi vida —le susurró al oído.

Fue ella quien lo besó a él. Primero con torpeza, pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo cómo debía hacerlo. O, probablemente, recordándolo. Él la tumbó sobre el sofá, sin cambiar apenas la posición y mucho menos sin dejar de besarla.

—Por favor —suplicó ella, como en su sueño—. Quiero saber cómo es…

Edward siguió sus órdenes, tras mandar al cuerno cualquier pensamiento moral o ético. ¡Al diablo Tanya y sus estupideces! ¡Le estaría bien merecido por no creerlo cuando era verdad que no se habían acostado!

Sus manos entraron en acción y empezó a subirle el vestidito de hilo. Ella se apartó un poco de él, para que les fuera más fácil desprenderse de la ropa. Tal como imaginaba, se encontró con un conjunto de lencería espectacular. Debía explicarle que, en general, la gente no usaba esa ropa para salir a la calle, solo para ocasiones especiales.

¿Pero no era esa una ocasión especial?

Ella empezó a acariciarle el torso desnudo y Edward decidió que sería mejor si subían hacia su habitación en lugar de quedarse en el comedor. La tomó de una mano y se la llevó escaleras arriba.

Nada más llegar, ella se sentó en la cama, y lo atrajo hacia ella. Le bajó los pantalones y él la empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara en la cama, mientras volvía a besarla. Bella se las ingenió para bajarle los bóxers al joven y, ante el asombro de él, sabía muy bien qué hacer luego.

Edward gimió al notar el contacto de su mano y ella soltó una risilla.

—Pasa como con todo —susurró ella—. A medida que empiezo algo nuevo, voy acordándome de cómo se hacía.

Eso lo animó a él, quien también descendió su mano por el vientre de la chica y se adentró hacia su entrepierna, dispuesto a hacerla gritar. Adentró uno de los dedos en su cálida hendidura y ella se olvidó unos instantes del vaivén de su propia mano.

—Edward… para —suspiró ella, intentando engañarlo. En realidad, ella no lo quería.

El joven bajó su vista hasta los pechos de la chica, que subían y bajaban por culpa de la rápida respiración que había adoptado en los últimos minutos. Ambos jadeaban y Edward entendió que tanto tiempo sin sexo no le había sentado nada bien.

Se recostó en la cama y ella volvió a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, mientras lo besaba. Le desabrochó los sujetadores caros que le habían comprado las chicas y le atrapó los pechos con fuerza. ¡Cuantas ganas había tenido de hacer eso, por Dios! La agarró por la cintura y la hizo voltear hasta quedar ella debajo. Le quitó las bragas y se bajó los bóxers hasta que cayeron al suelo.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó él, deseando que esa pregunta no fuera su perdición. Ambos sabían los pros y los contras de lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Él ya había tomado una decisión, pero quería estar seguro que ella no se sentía coaccionada.

—Desde luego —susurró con voz ronca la muchacha.

Edward se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas mientras ella se quedaba sin aire con la primera embestida. Tras la segundo, empezó a gemir de placer.

¡No se lo podía creer!

El sexo con Tanya era algo asombroso, pero estaba resultando realmente espectacular con Bella. Jamás hubiera imaginado algo así en tan pocos instantes. La sensación de estar dentro de ella era abrumadora y placentera. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si no fuera nada nuevo. Iban en una extraña pero perfecta sincronía.

Él sabía que faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo; la habitación olía a sexo y las contracciones de su interior empezaban a hacerse más fuertes. Bella tampoco iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

—¡Joder! —gritó Edward, al tiempo que Bella soltaba un último jadeo. Había sido extraordinario.

Se acercó a ella, para observarla. Todavía tenía las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos de mordérselos por placer. Con el pelo oscuro despeinado, enmarcando su pálido rostro, era la imagen más bonita que Edward había visto jamás.

—Ha sido espectacular —susurró ella.

Minutos después, ambos se habían quedado dormidos, desnudos, sin meterse siquiera entre las sábanas.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. Perdón por las molestias.**

_¡Ojó! ¿Qué tal os pareció? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_La verdad, no tengo NADA de tiempo para poder actualizar =S así que me despido sin más, aunque me jode más a mi que a vosotros._

_Nos vemos próximamente (si no es que los finales han podido conmigo)._

_Un besazo,_

_Eri._


	4. O ella o yo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**O ella o yo**

Ante todo pronóstico, Tanya Denali se plantó en casa de Edward al mediodía siguiente. Bella decidió que sería mejor quedarse en un lugar apartado, para no estorbar ni ser objeto de insultos o amenazas, pero no por eso no se preocupó por poder escuchar la conversación. Los espiaba desde el hueco de las escaleras.

Edward y Tanya fueron hacia la cocina y él le ofreció un vaso de agua. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, el uno frente al otro.

—Ayer me comporté como una idiota —confesó ella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Quería pedirte perdón —continuó la joven.

Él sabía qué iba a pedirle entonces…

—Debes entenderme, Edward —suplicó Tanya—. Es una situación realmente extraña, y el incidente con mis padres… yo…

Bingo.

Sabía que iba a tardar mínimo dos minutos en victimizarse al máximo. Pero a él le daba completamente igual; había decidido terminar con aquella relación cuando se acostó con Bella, y por mucha súplica que le pidiera Tanya…

—Sé que las cosas pueden ir a mejor —señaló ella—. Como en los viejos tiempos… —Tanya se había levantado de la silla y había sorteado la distancia que los separaba—… ¿no? —con un dedo le recorría el hombro, mientras se dirigía hacia la espalda del muchacho.

Una vez allí sus manos descendieron hacia el pecho del chico, mientras acercaba su boca al oído del hombre.

—Hay cosas que una mocosa no puede darte —le susurró.

Eso ya era el colmo. Independientemente de que él no se había acostado con Bella hasta la última noche, no la había traído a su casa para follar. Eso no podía continuar de ese modo.

Se levantó de golpe y encaró a la muchacha.

—Entiéndelo de una jodida vez —le explicó, enfadado—: no me he traído a Bella a casa para follármela a tus espaldas; la traje porque era una persona que necesitaba de mi ayuda, nada más.

Aunque ahora sí que había más, pensó. La última noche había sido la cosa más espectacular que había hecho en toda su vida, y le costaba imaginar que la próxima noche no fuera a suceder lo mismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Bella? ¿Y con Tanya?

Desde luego lo que debía hacer primero era hacerle entender a Tanya que Bella no era su juguete sexual.

Tanya pareció recobrar fuerzas de la nada.

—Genial —contestó, a la defensiva—. Me parece muy bien que esa niñata no sea tu puta personal —continuó, apuntándolo con un dedo—, pero debes escoger: o ella, o yo. Te doy hasta esta misma tarde —se despidió, para variar, con otro portazo.

Edward fue hacia la puerta de entrada. No le gustaba la perspectiva de que Tanya se lo replanteara y volviera a entrar. Cerró desde dentro.

Cuando se volteó, Bella ya se había acercado a él.

Iba vestida con un camisón de color beige, de seda. Era la cosa más simple del mundo, sin florituras ni adornos; el tejido tallado sin querer marcar más de lo que debía. Pero él se imaginaba todo lo que había debajo y se moría de ganas por volver a probarlo de nuevo…

Se acercó a ella, para besarla, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, desconcertado.

Ella parecía angustiada.

—Estoy rompiendo tu relación con Tanya —repuso—. Estáis apunto de casaros; soy yo la que debe irse de tu vida, no ella —en realidad, le dolía que hubiera reconocido delante de su prometida que no había sentido interés hacia ella; Bella sabía que lo sentía, pero él no lo había aceptado. Si en realidad no quisiera a Tanya, no le hubiera mentido…

Edward suspiró.

—Tanya rompió la relación sin darse cuenta cuando no confió en mí —le explicó él—. Todo estos años, yo he confiado ciegamente en ella, cuando nadie más lo hizo —rememoró mentalmente diferentes ocasiones en las que había encontrado a Tanya en situaciones realmente comprometidas—. Ella rompió mi confianza al dudar de mí. Me da igual que ahora quiera arreglarlo: ahora sí que tiene motivos por los que dudar.

La besó con pasión y se dejaron caer en el suelo del recibidor.

El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras sus piernas se separaban inconscientemente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con rapidez, cuando él la agarró por las nalgas con fuerza. Iba a hacer que gritara su nombre allí mismo.

Se separaron unos instantes. Ella todavía respiraba con dificultad, su cabello se encontraba desparramado y enredado por el suelo, coronando su rostro de forma sensual. Edward no pudo aguantar más tiempo sin quitarle el camisón, sin contemplarla ni un segundo.

Ya habría tiempo para eso luego.

Cargó con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Bella gimió, al tiempo que lo hacía él. Ella lo aprisionó con sus piernas, para que no se separara, y apretaba hacia ella cada vez que él embestía.

Con un movimiento de cadera, le dio la vuelta a la situación y se sentó encima del joven, haciendo movimientos de cadera que empezaron a enloquecerlo, lentamente. Pero él no podía soportar tanta lentitud.

Recuperaron la posición inicial.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella, aferrándose al cuerpo de él tras la nueva embestida. Él sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en los cabellos de la chica.

—¿Te gusta? —le susurró al oído.

Sabía que le daba completamente igual Tanya, la boda y lo que pudiera opinar la gente. Haciendo el amor con Bella sentía una conexión que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna mujer.

Electricidad en cada movimiento y en cada beso.

Sabía que no era con Tanya con quien quería dormir cada noche, ni besar por la mañana antes de irse a trabajar. Bella le estaba demostrando que había algo en ella de lo que su prometida carecía y Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a escapar.

Notaba que ella estaba apunto de terminar y decidió acelerar la situación apresurando el ritmo. Él tampoco iba a aguantar mucho más.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Bella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Mírame! —le exigió él. Quería ver esos ojos de color chocolate dilatados por el orgasmo. Quería besar esos labios rojos para ahogar su grito de placer.

La besó justo a tiempo.

…

Edward se fue a trabajar después de que Bella se duchara. De hecho, se ducharon juntos, pero eso no sería la versión que él ofrecería como excusa por llegar tarde.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa, vestida con una vieja camiseta deportiva de Edward, y unos shorts tejanos que había encontrado, cuando llamaron al teléfono. Agarró el inalámbrico sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—¿Bella? —reconoció la voz grave de Emmett.

—La misma —contestó ella.

Él le explicó que debían hablar sobre un tema, y no tardó en aparecerse por la casa, con el rostro compungido.

Fueron hacia la saleta de estar para hablar tranquilamente.

—Esta mañana me ha llamado Tanya —explicó el policía—. Dice que Edward se está replanteando lo de la boda y… bueno, dice que es por tu culpa.

La joven no supo qué responder.

—Desde luego, yo no creo que hayas hecho nada malo —continuó—. Eres buena chica y Tanya muy posesiva. Pero me preocuparía que Edward dejara pasar la oportunidad de su vida por… —parecía dudar—. Por tener miedo de dejarte desamparada. Creo que se ha encariñado contigo, como si fueras su hermana pequeña...

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

_Como si fueras su hermana._

_La oportunidad de su vida._

Emmett tenía razón. Por mucho que Edward pensara que era Tanya el problema, todos veían que el problema era Bella.

—…No quiero decir que te vayas para siempre —Bella conectó de nuevo con lo que le decía Emmett—. Sólo dale un par de días para que se aclare con lo de Tanya. Para que arreglen las cosas.

La joven lo entendió. Le pedía que se largara del piso de Edward, siguiendo la petición de Tanya. Desde luego, ella no podía negarse. No tenía el menor derecho en estar en esa casa, en volver loco a Edward, y en romper la boda de Tanya.

—Toma —le dijo Emmett, al ver que ella asentía—. Son las llaves de mi antiguo piso —ella las aceptó—. Cuando quieras te acompaño.

Bella suspiró.

—Recojo mis cosas, le escribo una carta a Edward, y nos vamos —concluyó, levantándose del sofá.

…

El apartamento de Emmett era un tugurio pequeño y oscuro en el centro de Seattle. Tenía un minúsculo baño y en la nevera encontraron el envoltorio de unas cervezas.

—Es de la fiesta de despedida —explicó, cuando leyó la pregunta en el rostro de la chica—. Se nos olvidó —se encogió de hombros.

Era pequeño, pero estaría perfecto para ella… el tiempo que fuera.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que te prestara esto —le dio un sobre—. Hay dinero, podrás vivir suficientemente bien durante tres meses si es necesario.

Bella sonrió. Sabía cocinar, sabía cuidar de si misma mucho más que un tiempo atrás, iba a sobrevivir. Aunque estuviera lejos de él…

—¿No queda nada en el coche? —preguntó él, poniéndose la chaqueta antes de marcharse.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de una cosa.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Mi maleta!

Edward la guardaba en su estudio y por eso se la había olvidado. Aunque no lograra recordar nada de su pasado, tenía la necesidad de tener ese objeto cerca de ella, por si las moscas.

Emmett suspiró, divertido. Habían revisado el apartamento del joven Cullen tres veces antes de marcharse, como para que ahora la muchacha le viniera con que se había olvidado algo. Si coincidían con Edward, que salía del trabajo en la próxima media hora, les sería imposible que la dejara marchar.

Emmett sabía que no era solamente desamparo lo que sentía por esa chica y, aunque Tanya nunca le había caído bien, no podía dejar que su amigo lo rechazara todo por una desconocida como Bella.

¿Y si ni siquiera se llamaba Bella?

…

Dudosa, llamó al timbre.

Sabía que si Edward estaba ya en casa, no iba a dejarla marchar por las buenas, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Emmett se esperaba en el coche, por si era necesaria una retirada rápida, y le hizo una señal de apoyo a la muchacha cuando esta se volteó para mirarlo.

Tomó aire y volvió a llamar.

Esperaba ver el rostro de la señora de la limpieza, con quien se habían cruzado antes de irse, cuando la puerta se abrió; pero fueron los rasgos perfectos de Tanya, que se retorcieron en cuanto la reconoció a ella. Bella vio como arrugaba la carta que le había escrito a Edward. Debía haber vuelto antes que el chico y la señora de la limpieza habría abierto.

—He venido a buscar una cosa que me he olvidado… —murmuró Bella, intimidada por la presencia de la espectacular mujer que tenía delante.

¿Cómo se había podido plantear en algún momento que alguien como ella, que ni tenía apellido, pudiera merecerse a Edward? Era una estúpida y una egoísta, por entrometerse en la vida personal de gente que, por desgracia, no conocía de nada en su anterior vida.

—Lárgate de aquí —le ordenó Tanya, señalándole el coche de Emmett—. No quiero que te acerques nunca más ni a Edward ni a esta casa. Vete —continuó.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Notaba como la cólera se acumulaba en sus venas, pero no podía decirle nada: Tanya tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Iba a explicarle de nuevo a qué había venido, pero Tanya le agarró de una muñeca, con demasiada fuerza.

—Vete de aquí. Nunca voy a dejar que me robes ni a Edward, ni esta casa, ni su dinero.

Bella se quedó paralizada. ¿Dinero? ¿Quién había pensado alguna vez en dinero?

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó una voz profunda, desde el interior de la casa.

Tanya se quedó helada al instante. No había pensado que Edward estaba apunto de llegar y que por el loft se podía acceder tanto desde la puerta principal, que era dónde estaban ellas discutiendo, como desde la puerta del garaje, por dónde había aparecido el joven médico.

—Edward… —se volteó Tanya, buscando las palabras clave que podían salvarla de esa situación; pero no existían.

El joven estaba muy serio. Tenía la mirada helada y los labios empezaban a palidecerle de lo mucho que el enfado le estaba haciendo presionarlos. Ninguna de las dos muchachas habían visto nunca a nadie tan herido.

—Tanya, vete —le dijo a ella, cogiendo a Bella de la mano y tirando de ella hacia adentro.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer en aquella situación. La mano de Edward había actuado como una anestesia y era incapaz de reaccionar en esos momentos.

Edward la soltó para coger el bolso de Tanya y su chaqueta, que estaban colgados en el perchero de la entrada, y se los dejó al suelo, al lado de los pies enfundados en unos zapatos vertiginosos.

—Ya hablaremos sobre todo esto mañana, cuando yo te llame. Dile a Emmett que ya puede irse de aquí. Bella se queda —terminó, cerrándole la puerta a los morros a su ex prometida.

Se volteó hacia ella, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, que no tardó en truncarse. Algo iba mal, pensó la muchacha, pero no pudo moverse. Seguía embobada por esa extraña sensación de lejanía, que la envolvía cada vez más.

Finalmente, Bella perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó en los brazos de Edward.

El joven médico se quedó helado unos instantes, sin poder reaccionar.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. Perdón por las molestias.**

_¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Sé que os tengo acostumbradas a capítulos más largos, pero es que no tengo tiempo! Tenía tantas ganas de continuar que he dejado de estudiar para el examen de mañana y aquí estoy, contestando reviews, actualizando fics, y emocionándome ante la expectativa de que, cuando mañana me despierte para ir a hacer el examen, me encuentre con vuestros mensaje dándome vuestra opinión (¡Ojalá os haya gustado!)._

_Y bueno, aquí estamos. Tanya se ha autodelatado (¿Os imaginabais algo así, verdad?), pero ahora que podían hablar claramente de sus sentimientos… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella? ¡No os diré nada! ¡Es secreto de estado! Jajaja. ¿Qué creéis? Tampoco es nada muy extraño, la verdad._

_Ahora, agradecimientos a: **jkrf123, EdwardKaname, Jos WeasleyC, Princesita, , Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Samillan, Hime—chan n n, liduvina, Tast Cullen, Denisse—Pattinson—Cullen, lokaxtv, christti, AinhoaCullen, E. Cullen Vigo, .isa, satineych, , HippieLucy, Diana Prenze, Bellice Brandon Cullen y coocoo'twilighter**. También a **todos** los que leéis sin dejar review ;) os agradezco a todos que leáis mis historias._

_¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! Y como estoy muy contenta y agradecida, os doy un regalito: un AVANCE del próximo capítulo. ¡Atentos/as! (Son distintas escenas del capítulo, no os voláis locas, jaja):_

_…_

Corría y corría. El bosque iba volviéndose cada vez más oscuro. Pero esa era la dirección que él le había mandado seguir. Y no podía pararse a inspeccionar el terreno: si la alcanzaban, estaba muerta. Tenía que continuar, sin parar, pero empezaba a faltarle el aliento…

Oyó pisadas detrás de ella. Podía ser mucha gente, pero no podía arriesgarse a esperar. Si su hermano la alcanzaba, estaba muerta.

—¡Te estoy viendo, Bella! —gritó su hermano, a lo lejos. Era él quien la perseguía—. ¡No vas a poder escaparte de mí!

El bosque era cada vez más salvaje y, finalmente, sucedió lo que más temía: tropezó.

La figura de su hermano apareció con la espesura, con una sonrisa sádica y una pistola en la mano. No iba a salir de aquella, desde luego. Y no iba a verlo a él nunca más.

…

—Edward, no me mires así —dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Debes entenderlo: tarde o temprano, ella va a recuperar su memoria. Es normal que quieras estar a su lado, pero no sabes cómo será una vez esto suceda.

Edward se volteó, hacia el gran ventanal que ofrecía unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad. Sabía que su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo: Bella podía tener pareja, podía estar casada, podía tener hijos, o inclusive una novia. ¡Podía ser tantas cosas!

Pero para él sólo era una cosa. Era Bella, y se había encariñado demasiado como para dejarla escapar.

—Aunque recupere la memoria, no va a olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos —repuso, notando una presión en la boca del estómago. Se sentía desconcertado y perdido. Odiaba esa sensación.

—¿Y qué pasará si valora más su vida anterior que la que está teniendo contigo? —la voz de su padre se clavó en su pecho más fuerte que una bala.

Sabía que si Bella se iba, nada iba a ser lo mismo.

...

_Bueno, ya habéis visto qué pasa cuando me dejáis comentarios =) así que ya sabéis._

_¡Nos vemos en nada!_

_Eri._


	5. Recuerdos

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Recuerdos**

_"¿Qué crees que puede haberle pasado?" _inquirió una voz masculina, en algún lugar no concreto_,"Todas las analíticas dan bien…"_

_"Quizás haya recordado algo" _repuso una voz femenina. Ambas sonaban realmente distantes, pero también muy familiares y reales,_ "Algo traumático…"_

Cuando entró en su casa, no podía creer lo que veía delante de sus ojos. Dos personas, estaban tumbadas en el suelo, envueltas en un charco de sangre. No conseguía ver quienes eran, ni recordaba sus nombres, pero sabía que los quería, y que eso la estaba matando.

Iba a acercarse a ellos, cuando una voz la paró.

—¡Bienvenida, hermanita! –le dijo un joven, en lo alto de la escalera. La estaba apuntando con una pistola, y sonreía malévolamente.

—¡Tú! –exclamó ella, furiosa—. ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerles esto?

El joven se rió.

—Mi querida hermana, sabías perfectamente cuales eran mis intenciones, y nunca fuiste a la policía para detenerme. ¡Eres tan cómplice como yo!

Se le paró el corazón del susto.

—¡No es verdad¡ ¡No digas esto! ¡Voy a delatarte!

Volvió a reírse, mientras la seguía apuntando con la pistola.

—¿De veras? –le preguntó su hermano.

Ella lo había visto, pero él no. Detrás de su hermano, apareció otro chico quien, poco a poco, se acercó al primero. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, lo empujó para que cayera por las escaleras. Pero el hermano de Bella se agarró a la barandilla.

—¡Bella! ¡Huye! –le gritó el chico.

Ella se había quedado paralizara, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—¡Bella! ¡Corre! ¡Sabes cómo salir de aquí!

Esta vez si que reaccionó.

Salió de la casa sin volverse atrás, intentando no escuchar el sonido de los disparos que se repetían en el recibidor de la gran casa. Fue en dirección al bosque, deseando encontrarse con alguien de camino, algún policía, pero ¿En quien podía confiar? ¿Acaso le quedaban amigos?

—¡Ha ido por ahí! –oyó que gritaba una voz, y empezó a oír más pasos.

Corría y corría. El bosque iba volviéndose cada vez más oscuro. Pero esa era la dirección que él le había mandado seguir. Y no podía pararse a inspeccionar el terreno: si la alcanzaban, estaba muerta. Tenía que continuar, sin parar, pero empezaba a faltarle el aliento…

Oyó pisadas detrás de ella. Podía ser mucha gente, pero no podía arriesgarse a esperar. Si su hermano la alcanzaba, estaba muerta.

—¡Te estoy viendo, Bella! –gritó su hermano, a lo lejos. Era él quien la perseguía—. ¡No vas a poder escaparte de mí!

El bosque era cada vez más salvaje y, finalmente, sucedió lo que más temía: tropezó.

La figura de su hermano apareció con la espesura, con una sonrisa sádica y una pistola en la mano. No iba a salir de aquella, desde luego. Y no iba a verlo a él nunca más.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi? –le preguntó, agachándose a su lado. Bella retrocedió unos centímetros por el suelo, hasta que él la agarró del cabello con fuerza—. ¡¿Piensas delatar a tu propio hermano? –le rugió, empujándola hacia un árbol.

—¡Déjame de una vez! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Nunca lo has sido! –repuso ella, furiosa.

El aludido le pegó varias veces, hasta que la muchacha se quedó tumbada en el suelo, sin poder levantarse.

—Nunca te van a encontrar. Voy a culpar a tu amigo de los asesinatos, y diré que tú te has ido esta mañana de viaje. De hecho, he encontrado a una chica que se hará pasar por ti en el entierro, pero no va a hablar debido al trauma emocional. Nadie te va a buscar, Isabella.

Empezó a sollozar.

—Estás muerta –continuó su hermano, enfatizando la última palabra. Buscó su teléfono móvil, y llamó a alguien, antes de cargársela a brazos y rehacer el camino que acababan de hacer. Ella no se podía mover, le dolían demasiado las costillas, y se encontraba mareada. Además, cualquier movimiento hubiera propiciado que su hermano la matara; todavía tenía el revólver.

Llegaron delante de la casa, donde los esperaban sus secuaces. Abrieron el maletero de un coche y su hermano la dejó dentro.

—Adiós, Bella –le dijo él, antes de cerrar el capó con fuerza.

No supo cuanto rato había pasado, pero cada vez se encontraba peor. Cuando pararon, tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta del maletero. Seguramente estarían asegurándose de que nadie los podía ver.

La sacaron sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, y empezaron a golpearla una y otra vez. Cogieron una maleta, que ella reconoció como la que le habían prestado los Black tiempo atrás, metieron varias cosas dentro, y la lanzaron por la ladera del pequeño monte donde estaban.

Fue entonces cuando ella vio que se encontraban en una carretera secundaria, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le dejó reconocer nada más.

La agarraron con fuerza de los brazos, y la lanzaron cuesta abajo, como la maleta.

Escuchó como hablaban. Debía evitar moverse, porque si lo hacía pensarían que seguía viva, y quizás bajaran a rematarla. Con un poco de suerte, iban a dejarla para que se la comieran los gusanos y ella podría pedir ayuda en cuanto pasara un coche.

Pero algo, quizás uno de sus cabellos, o la hierba que tenía debajo, le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y estornudó sonoramente.

Los que seguían en la parte alta del montículo maldijeron lo bajo, y hablaron de algo parecido a que tenía que parecer un accidente. De reojo, vio como cogían unas cuantas piedras del tamaño de una roca, y se las lanzaron.

Luego ya no vio nada más.

_"¿Crees que va a acordarse de todo en cuanto despierte?" _preguntó otra voz masculina.

_"No lo creo" _repuso de nuevo la misma voz femenina.

_"¿Bella?" _preguntó otra voz de hombre. Esta voz si que la reconoció. Era él,_ "¿Me oyes?" _intentó responder, decirle algo, contarle lo que había recordado, explicarle que alguien quería hacerle daño, que alguien había hecho daño a sus padres.

Pero no pudo.

…

Despertó al día siguiente de haberse desmayado, sin recordar nada, como había predicho Alice. Bueno, no del todo: recordaba que alguien le había hecho daño, y recordaba a otras personas heridas, así que Emmett había empezado a investigar asesinatos, ayudado por Jasper que, en esos días, gozaba de unas vacaciones en el laboratorio.

Pero no encontraron nada, salvo unos incidentes ocurridos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Aunque el acusado se llamaba Jacob Black, apellido que concordaba con la maleta de Bella, no constaba en ningún lugar que estuviera casado y, desde luego, como pudo comprobar Edward al ver la fotografía, no guardaba ningún tipo de parecido con Bella, ni constaba que hubiera alguna chica llamada de ese modo en esa familia, ni siquiera en el pueblo.

Además, cuando le enseñaron la fotografía del muchacho, ella negó con la cabeza, sin reconocerlo. Y, ante su sorpresa, Edward suspiró aliviado.

No quería que descubrieran nada del pasado de Bella. Al parecer, no había sido nada agradable, y recordarlo sólo había hecho que ella perdiera si vitalidad y alegría innata. Además, si descubrían algo de la familia de Bella, ella debería irse con ellos.

¿Pero estaría dispuesta ella a irse con unos completos desconocidos? ¿Y él, estaría dispuesto a dejarla marchar con esas personas?

Se pasaba el día pensando en todo aquello. Disfrutaba de cada minuto que pasaba en casa con Bella; adoraba verla dormir por las mañanas, cuando él se iba temprano a trabajar. Le encantaba besarla mientras ella dormía, con suavidad, esperando a que se despertara, abriera esos enormes ojos de color chocolate, y sonriera con ternura.

¡No había visto a un ser más dulce en toda su vida!

También se preguntaba si ese sería el carácter de verdad de la muchacha. Alice le había explicado que era probable que, al no recordar nada de su pasado, eso la hubiera convertido en un ser extremadamente inocente y amable: no tenía ningún recuerdo donde alguien la hubiera abochornado, se hubieran reído de ella, la hubieran maltratado (salvo el del incidente en el que perdió la memoria).

Confiaba plenamente en todos los que había a su alrededor, porque absolutamente nadie, desde su punto de vista, la había traicionado.

Y, según Alice, eso era bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno, porque mostraba a un ser sin rencor, sin malos pensamientos. Malo, porque era mucho más susceptible al dolor que cualquier otra persona que Edward pudiera haber conocido alguna vez.

Esa mañana se despertó pensando en eso.

¿Qué pasaría si él le hacía daño?

Pero él no iba a hacer eso, desde luego.

No se atrevía a decir que la amaba, porque en su mente malformada por la sociedad todavía no había espacio para ese tipo de amor. Un amor que era de todo menos superficial. ¿Se podía amar a alguien sin saber nada de él?

Todo era realmente extraño y confuso.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse, evitando hacer ruido y despertarla. Se vistió con ropas cómodas para ir a trabajar, y bajó hacia la cocina.

Como siempre, miró si había recibido algún mensaje del hospital en su teléfono móvil. Tenía varios: dos de unos compañeros, informándole de la mejora de unos pacientes; el tercero de Emmett, quien lo invitaba a tomarse unas cervezas con Jasper esa noche, mientras veían un partido por la tele; y el último de Carlisle, su padre.

Le pareció extraño.

"_Cuando llegues, ven a verme_", rezaba el mensaje.

Desayunó algo, le dejó el desayuno preparado a Bella, y se fue a buscar su flamante Volvo plateado.

…

Se cruzó de brazos en su silla. Tomó aire mientras pensaba qué podía decir y, finalmente, se levantó de la silla, furioso.

—Edward, no me mires así –dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Debes entenderlo: tarde o temprano, ella va a recuperar su memoria. Es normal que quieras estar a su lado, pero no sabes cómo será una vez esto suceda.

Edward se volteó, hacia el gran ventanal que ofrecía unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad. Sabía que su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo: Bella podía tener pareja, podía estar casada, podía tener hijos, o inclusive una novia. ¡Podía ser tantas cosas!

Pero para él sólo era una cosa. Era Bella, y se había encariñado demasiado como para dejarla escapar.

—Aunque recupere la memoria, no va a olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos –repuso, notando una presión en la boca del estómago. Se sentía desconcertado y perdido. Odiaba esa sensación.

—¿Y qué pasará si valora más su vida anterior que la que está teniendo contigo? –la voz de su padre se clavó en su pecho más fuerte que una bala.

Sabía que si Bella se iba, nada iba a ser lo mismo.

Estaba buscando las palabras para responderle, cuando la voz de la secretaria de Carlisle se oyó a través de un pequeño megáfono que tenía en el escritorio, indicándole que su mujer, la madre de Edward, estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, cielo –saludó amigable Carlisle.

Edward esperó, intentando descubrir qué le decía su madre a su padre mediante la parte de conversación que llegaba a oír, y descifrando los gestos faciales de su padre. Pero, al parecer, Esme Cullen le estaba dando un largo monólogo a Carlisle, por lo que él no pudo entender nada más.

—Está bien –aceptó él, finalmente.

Colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia su hijo.

—Como puedes deducir, tu madre también está preocupada. Pero por otras cosas –se encogió de hombros—. Quiere conocer a Bella. Tráela a cenar esta noche; y si quieres, que vengan también tus amigos.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué quiere conocerla? –preguntó Edward, pero Carlisle sólo negó con la cabeza, agarrando unos informes y empezando a leerlos.

Edward suspiró. La conversación había terminado, así que era mejor volver al trabajo.

…

Cuando llegó a su casa, a eso de las seis, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Bella bailando encima del sofá, al son de un programa que había en el televisor. Tardó un buen rato en procesar la información, el tiempo que ella tardó en darse cuenta de su llegada y, sin ningún tipo de pudor al haber sido descubierta, se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un beso.

Él sonrió. Cada vez estaba más alegre, y empezaba a olvidarse de todo lo que había recordado tras el incidente de Tanya. Mejor así.

Edward empezaba a desear secretamente que ella no recordara nada más.

Le explicó lo de la cena con sus padres, y ella se puso un tanto nerviosa; le dijo que también irían los demás para tranquilizarla, antes de acompañarla a buscar algo un tanto formal para la cena con sus padres, y vestirse él también.

Una hora más tarde, ambos se dirigieron hacia la propiedad de los Cullen en las afueras de la ciudad. Bella le contaba qué había hecho ese día, hasta que llegaron en un punto en que él se extrañó.

—¿Hablaste con Alice, hoy? –le preguntó él, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Sí –repuso la muchacha—. Me llamó a eso de las doce, porque quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que recordé. Me ha dicho que un compañero de trabajo suyo tiene una terapia que está dando buenos resultados, y me preguntó si quería empezarla.

Edward no repuso.

—Dice que me ayudaría a recordar más cosas, sobre mi pasado –explicó ella. Edward vio de reojo como apoyaba la cabeza contra el cristal del coche. Fuera empezaba a oscurecer, y el sol bañaba su cabello de unos tonos rojizos.

—¿Y qué le has preguntado? –inquirió él, intentando disimular toda la angustia de su voz.

Ella se volteó.

—Que primero quería hablarlo contigo –sonrió.

Edward también sonrió. Al parecer, ella cada vez estaba menos interesada en rememorar cómo era su vida anterior a la que estaba viviendo ahora.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Bella bajó del coche boquiabierta. Eso le sucedía cada vez que se encontraba con una cosa desconocida, que no había visto nunca. Edward se acordó de la primera vez que vio un perro, y del grito que había pegado: el animal era de Emmett y, como todo lo perteneciente a su dueño, era enorme.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, Esme apareció con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola, Edward!— lo saludó, dándole un abrazo.

Bella se quedó parada en la entrada, observando cada pequeño detalle de la figura de Esme.

—¿Tú debes ser Bella, verdad? –le tendió una mano—. Encantada –cuando Bella le hubo aceptado la mano, Esme aprovechó para darle un abrazo tan transparente como el que le había dado a su hijo.

La muchacha se sonrojó desconcertada.

—Pasad –los animó la mujer—. Todos os están esperando.

…

La cena transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto. A Bella la sentaron junto a Edward, delante de los señores Cullen, y pasó todo el rato escuchando las conversaciones que mantenían con los demás presentes, sin apenas abrir la boca, a menos que se dirigieran a ella.

Nada más terminaron de cenar, Emmett y Rosalie se excusaron: él debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, y ella no se encontraba del todo bien desde hacía unos días.

—Si ves que la cosa sigue así, ven a verme –la animó Carlisle, cuando todos se despidieron de ellos.

El señor Cullen y Jasper fueron hacia la biblioteca personal de los Cullen, en el segundo piso. Bella iba a preguntarle a Edward cuando se irían, pero él había desaparecido con Alice. Extrañada, miró a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes –le dijo Esme—. Volverán en nada.

Le mostró otra de esas sonrisas transparentes que, según había podido observar, la caracterizaban. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaban ambas juntas, y que no había nadie más en el comedor.

—No te preocupes, que no te morderé –repuso Esme a su cara de pánico—. ¿Te dijo Edward que sólo organizamos la cena porque yo quería conocerte? –se rió amistosamente—. Por tu expresión veo que no.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, dudando.

—¿Y por qué querías conocerme? –preguntó, sin saber si quería conocer la respuesta.

Esme volvió a sonreír.

—No me gustaba Tanya. Nunca me había gustado –explicó con un suspiro—. Esperaba a que Edward se diera cuenta de que ella no era como aparentaba antes de la boda, y gracias a ti ha sucedido.

Genial, pensó Bella, la consideraba a ella la causante de la ruptura con Tanya. Aunque eso no era nada malo, porque Tanya había demostrado ser una mala persona. De todos modos, Bella seguía sintiéndose una intrusa en la vida de Edward Cullen, y el hecho de que su intervención en la obra estuviera causando tantos cambios no le gustaba.

Aunque quedaba claro que a Esme si.

—Carlisle está preocupado –explico, algo menos alegre—. Dice que vas a hacerle daño a Edward cuando recuperes la memoria y vuelvas a tu anterior vida.

Bella sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago. ¿El señor Cullen pensaba eso de ella?

—Yo jamás me he planteado hacerle daño a Edward, de verdad –explicó, compungida—. Él lo está dando todo por mí. No le haría daño.

—Eso ya lo sé –repuso ella—. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de que, algunas personas, aunque no lo hacen con rencor, creen que vas a dejarle en cuanto todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Podía prometerle que jamás iba a dejarlo?

La puerta del comedor se abrió, y Edward entró más enfadado que nunca. Cogió su chaqueta y la de Bella, que estaban apoyadas en uno de los sillones que había cerca de la puerta, y se dirigió hacia a ella, tendiéndole la mano.

—Nos vamos, mamá –se explicó, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza a Bella y llevándosela de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? –preguntó, extrañada.

Él no contestó, sino que se dirigió hacia el coche. Bella entró, sin preguntar nada más, y lo observó en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa.

Una vez en el parking de la casa, él desplomó su cabeza contra el volante del Volvo y se quedó quieto. Bella se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que optó por acariciarle el cabello, a modo de gesto cariñoso.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó cuando él levantó la vista para mirarla.

—Alice está convencida de que, cuando lo recuerdes todo, te olvidarás de mi, porque dice que es lo que acostumbra a suceder; que darás más valor a tu vida anterior, a esos veinte años, o los que sean, que a estos meses. Quiere que me vaya mentalizando.

Al parecer, había mantenido una conversación parecida a la suya.

—Edward, no voy a dejarte –le susurró ella, al oído—. Te lo prometo.

No sabía qué había en su pasado, pero si había sido tan malo como para que ella tuviera que huir, terminando perdiendo la memoria y llegando llena de magulladuras, no iba a ser mejor que lo que estaba viviendo junto a Edward.

Ese chico que la despertaba con besos y la había acogido en su casa por una corazonada.

Por cuestiones del destino.

¿Y si estaban predestinados a estar juntos?

El joven levantó la cabeza y jaló de ella hasta que se sentó en su falda, entre su cuerpo y el volante del coche. Le pasó varios mechones de cabello por detrás de la oreja, para despejarle el rostro y acercó su nariz a la suya.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que me dices, Bella? –preguntó él, con voz ronca.

—Totalmente –afirmó la muchacha—. Edward, te quiero.

* * *

_Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, porque tengo que terminar dos trabajos cuanto antes y entregarlos, así que vamos a ir a por lo cortito._

_¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Eso espero!_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los review. Es brutal todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, y prometo contestarlos a lo largo de la semana._

_Esta vez os dejo con otro adelanto (aunque más pequeño), porque os habéis portado GENIAL, y no sé como agradecéroslo mejor._

"Había sido el momento más doloroso de toda su vida: Verlo a él, hablándole a ella de ese modo. Sentía punzadas en el corazón, cortándole la respiración mientras esperaba un taxi en la entrada del hospital.

No se había vuelto atrás, aunque esperaba que él fuera a buscarla. Pero todavía no estaba allí, y el coche amarillo se acercaba por la calle.

Si subía a ese coche para ir a recoger sus cosas, nunca más volvería a verlo.

Pero le había dolido tantísimo aquella traición, por pequeña que fuera, que no podía hacer sino otra cosa. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a creerse esas palabras vacías? No quería atender a excusas.

Sólo quería irse de Seattle.

Marchárse de la cada de Edward.

Largarse de su vida.

Y descubrir por qué ese pueblo llamado Forks le había llamado la atención."

_Bueno, no puedo daros nada más,_

_Muchísimas gracias,_

_Eri._


	6. Forks

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Forks**

Se sentía mal. Edward lo estaba dando todo por ella, enfrentándose a todos los que los rodeaban, y ella no podía darle nada a cambio. Nada salvo amor y sexo, pero empezaba a dudar que eso fuera suficiente (por lo menos lo segundo). Quería hacerle un regalo material, pero no tenía dinero para hacer tal cosa. Llamó a Alice, para ver si tenía alguna idea.

—¿Sí? —contestó la joven al otro lado del teléfono.

Bella le explicó su grave problema. Alice se rió amistosamente antes de empezar a pensar algo. Al rato, le dijo.

—Llamo a Rosalie, y te digo algo. Siempre tiene buenas ideas para estas cosas.

Bella fue hacia el salón mientras esperaba a que Rosalie la llamara. Cuando se despertó, como siempre, Edward ya se había ido a trabajar, y le había dejado el desayuno preparado. Lo hacía absolutamente cada día.

De pronto, le vino una idea. Su teléfono empezó a sonar justamente en ese mismo momento.

—¿Alice? —preguntó sin contestar.

—Soy Rosalie —repuso la rubia.

—¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Edward? —le preguntó ella, rápidamente.

Rosalie se rió.

—Había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Ahora te paso a buscar y vamos a por los ingredientes.

…

Habían cargado el BMW de Rosalie con alimentos. La rubia se ofrecía en ayudarla a cocinar, pero Alice las había llamado minutos antes para que fueran juntas a comprarse algo de ropa. Bella se había dado cuenta de que ese era el pasatiempo favorito de la morena, y no iba a negarse, aunque empezara a resultarle un poco aburrido.

¿Le resultaba también aburrido ir de compras, antes de perder la memoria?

—Alice está como loca últimamente, porque tiene que ir a la boda de un compañero de trabajo —le explicó Rosalie—. No sabe qué ponerse —se rió.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido?

—Bella —la llamó la rubia, cuando entraban en una cafetería a esperar a Alice—. Emmett siente mucho haber intentado apartarte de Tanya.

Ella bajó la mirada. Sabía que Edward se había enfadado con Emmett, que no entendía sus razones; también se había enfadado con su padre. ¿La defendía de ese modo porque la quería de verdad? Todavía tenía dudas, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado.

—Hablaré con Edward —dijo ella, finalmente—. Sé que Emmett no lo hizo con malas intenciones; yo no estoy enfadada, y Edward tampoco debería estarlo —contestó.

La rubia sonrió, y fue a buscar un par de cortados para beber algo mientras esperaban a Alice, quien parecía estarse retrasando mucho más de lo normal.

Bella se quedó observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todavía había ciertas cosas que le parecían de lo más extrañas (como, por ejemplo, ese aparato que utilizaban para hacer los cafés) y otras que le interesaban de verdad. Se había pasado los últimos cuatro días leyendo periódicos, porque hablaban de mucho sitios y sucesos distintos, y esperaba encontrar allí alguna pista que la llevara a recordar algo.

¿Pero qué haría cuando lo recordase? Ella sabía que, por el momento, quería quedarse con Edward en su casa. Para siempre, a poder ser.

Cada día estaba más segura de que prefería no recordar la memoria.

—Toma —le dijo Rosalie, apareciendo con una crêppe de chocolate para cada una—. Ahora nos traen un par de tenedores*.

Bella se quedó callada unos instantes. ¿Tenedores? Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que el olor de la comida la distrajo. Acababa de entrarle un hambre impresionante.

Alice no tardó mucho más en llegar. Se pidió también una crêppe y estuvieron conversando un rato sobre la boda a la que iba a ir. Bella no quería pasarse dos horas encerrada en una tienda, así que se excusó diciendo que iba al baño. Iba a merodear un rato antes de volver al sitio acordado con las otras dos chicas, mirando algunas de las tiendas del centro comercial.

Se paró delante de una agencia de viajes, que le llamó la atención por las imágenes de playas exóticas y ciudades que ella no conocía (¿Qué demonios era 'Roma' o 'París'? ¿Dónde quedaban?). Le molestaba no saber cosas que, según deducía, debían ser muy obvias.

Le llamó todavía más la atención un cartel donde ponía 'Conoce la antigua América'. Se acercó a observar unas fotografías de distintos poblados indios, ambientados en otra época (sabía eso, porque había visto un western con Edward dos noches atrás, y él le había estado contando cosas sobre el tema). Había un listado de distintos poblados cercanos, y de las ciudades que quedaban más cerca de esas reservas.

_La Push (Forks)._

Se quedó paralizada. Había aparecido en su mente un cartel enorme con grandes letras que anunciaban la bienvenida a los llegados a Forks. ¿Sería Forks su pueblo?

Corrió a buscar a Alice y a Rosalie.

…

Habían salido corriendo del centro comercial, conduciendo Alice a una velocidad que, muy probablemente sobrepasaba los límites permitidos. Bella estaba recordando más cosas de ese lugar: una casa blanca enorme, un instituto lleno de adolescentes, el hospital…

Pero no lograba recordar si eso era su casa o no. Su pueblo. Su familia. Absolutamente nada de eso.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza llegaron al hospital. Rosalie ya había llamado a Emmett para que buscara a alguna Bella Black en Forks o pueblos cercanos, y esperaban atentos su llamada.

Bella bajó del coche y corrió hacia el despacho de Edward, para contarle lo que había recordado. ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Aquel recuerdo podía alejarlos para siempre. O podía hacer que siguieran juntos, si se descubría que Bella había tenido un pasado terrible.

Pero se le heló el corazón el abrir la puerta del despacho de golpe. Tanya estaba acorralada por Edward contra una pared del despacho, y se besaban con pasión, mientras Edward le susurraba cosas al oído de forma cariñosa. Bella se quedó paralizada observándolos, hasta que Tanya la vio, y le mostró una sonrisa terriblemente malévola.

Edward se apartó de la rubia de golpe y se quedó mirándola a ella como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Bella notaba como se ahogaba. ¿Eso era el dolor? ¿Eso era el despecho? Notaba un nudo en el estómago que le apretaba todo su cuerpo, un vacío en el vientre que se la iba llevando poco a poco hacia una nueva realidad donde todo parecía pasar de forma más difuminada, menos palpable.

Rosalie y Alice habían llegado, y se acercaron a Bella. La segunda la agarró por la cintura al temer que fuera a desplomarse, mientras empezaban a entender, más o menos, qué había sucedido, cuando Tanya se colgó del brazo de Edward de forma posesiva.

La joven seguía sin poder decir nada, con la mirada perdida y la boca semiabierta. Reaccionó cuando Edward dio un paso hacia ella, y echó a correr por donde había llegado. Alice y Rosalie la siguieron, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al doctor Cullen. Las dos subieron al coche de Alice y, en cinco minutos, estaban recogiendo todas las cosas que Bella tenía en casa de Edward (dejando adrede todo lo que él le había comprado). Rosalie cogió el suyo para ir a buscar las llaves del antiguo apartamento de Emmett.

Cargaron el coche de Alice y dejaron las llaves del loft de Edward Cullen debajo de la alfombra.

—Voy a poner gasolina —le dijo Alice, cuando Bella le pidió que la dejara quedarse cinco minutos delante del hospital, lugar al que habían regresado a la espera de Rosalie, porque Alice no sabía llegar a ese apartamento, y temían que Edward regresara a su casa si se esperaban allí.

Había sido el momento más doloroso de toda su vida: Verlo a él, hablándole a ella de ese modo. Besándola. Sentía punzadas en el corazón, cortándole la respiración.

No se había vuelto atrás, aunque esperaba que él fuera a buscarla. Pero todavía no estaba allí, y el coche amarillo Alice se acercaba por la calle.

Si subía a ese coche, nunca más volvería a verlo. Se lo estaba prometiendo a ella misma.

Pero le había dolido tantísimo aquella traición, que no podía hacer sino otra cosa. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a creerse esas palabras vacías? No quería atender a excusas. No había excusas, de hecho.

Rosalie llegó al tiempo que Alice aparcaba delante de Bella, y esta subió sin pensárselo dos veces más. Seguramente, en su anterior vida también había sufrido desamores de ese tipo, y no quería volverlo a ver.

Edward había terminado.

…

Al joven doctor Cullen le costó tres días y varias discusiones sacarle a Emmett dónde habían metido a Bella. Jasper le había dicho que era mejor que no fuera a verla, porque era él quien le había hecho daño, y Alice creía que no debían hurgar en esa herida.

Pero Edward quería explicarse. Quería pedirle perdón, como mínimo.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta de madera del apartamento de Emmett, y esperó a que Bella apareciera. Ella, que lo había visto por el agujero de la puerta, no le abrió.

—Vete —le gritó, notando como le fallaba la voz.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior, odiándose a si mismo.

—Deja que me explique, por favor —suplicó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Le daba igual que Bella se hubiera ido de allí y que ya no lo estuviera escuchando, porque debía contarle qué había pasado con Tanya. Debía intentarlo las veces que hiciera falta.

—Bella, por favor, escúchame —rogó de nuevo—. Todo fue un error. El error más grande de toda mi vida —continuó, aun sin respuesta—. Tanya me dijo que si le daba un beso de despedida iba a largarse de mi vida —explicó, sintiéndose sucio—. Sé que eso no es excusa, y que la he cagado muchísimo. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo ni le dejaría entrar en mi despacho —suspiró, apoyándose en la puerta.

Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas. Tanto temer que recuperara la memoria y se largara, y él había precipitado su marcha rápidamente. Era un estúpido y un imbécil, pero debía concentrarse en arreglar las cosas con Bella. No quería perderla.

—Bella, sé que me estás escuchando —continuó—. Sé que lo que he hecho no tiene perdón, pero te lo suplico. Bella, por favor —terminó, sentándose en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

—Vete —ordenó ella, de nuevo—. Déjame en paz. No quiero saber absolutamente nada más de ti.

Oyó cómo sus pasos se alejaron de la puerta, y él se quedó allí sentado el resto del día, esperando a que ella cambiara de opinión y le abriera la puerta.

Pero eso no sucedió.

…

Entró agotada, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en el sofá que había en la pequeña saleta de estar. Alice le había encontrado un sitio de trabajo en una pequeña cafetería que quedaba a un par de manzanas del apartamento de Emmett, y gracias a eso había podido sobrevivir el último mes.

Sí, había pasado un mes desde que se había largado de casa del doctor Cullen (como prefería llamarlo ahora) y seguía sin saber nada de su pasado ni de nadie que la buscara.

Emmett no encontró nada acerca de una joven desaparecida en Forks que se llamara Bella Black. Ni siquiera había en el registro del pueblo ninguna Bella o ninguna familia Black. Todo era demasiado misterioso, y la policía ya no se preocupaba por ella. Solamente Emmett y Alice seguían investigando cuando podía.

Aunque seguía teniendo a Alice, que si no iba a visitarla una vez al día la llamaba para charlar un rato, y al resto de amigos del joven doctor, notaba cómo ellos se debatían entre el seguir viéndose con ella de forma un tanto furtiva e intentar mirar con buenos ojos al doctor pese a su craso error.

Bella se sentía sola y perdida en esa ciudad, sin saber qué le había pasado ni cómo iba a continuar con su vida.

Encendió el televisor, para ver las noticias de la noche. Las miraba cada día, pero ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera hacerle recordar su pasado. Empezaron a relatar las noticias del estado, cuando apareció en pantalla el video de un joven, de unos treinta años como mucho, de cabello rubio y vestido con un elegante traje.

_James Swan_, rezaba un cartel debajo del joven,_ principal directivo de Swan's technologies._

Se quedó paralizada de golpe. Aquella sensación de que algo extraño la invadía, que la dejó inconsciente durante la discusión con Tanya, llegó de nuevo. Por suerte, esta vez ya estaba preparada, y empezó a buscar su teléfono móvil en el bolso mientras sus sentidos se nublaban.

Buscó el número de Alice, y la llamó.

_El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura._

Se quedó unos instantes pensando, y marcó el número sin notar cómo lo hacía. Al segundo pitido, descolgaron.

—¿Sí? —dijo una voz femenina.

Se maldijo.

—Tengo que hablar con Edward —explicó rápidamente, notando como perdía las fuerzas y su visión se nublaba.

—Lo siento, señor, pero se está equivocando —la inconfundible voz de Tanya sonó victoriosa al recitar esas palabras.

—¡Es urgente! —gritó ella, en un último esfuerzo. Le cayó el teléfono al suelo y ella se tumbó a su lado, buscando el aparato con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver nada. Debía intentarlo de nuevo—. ¡Tengo que hablar con él! —chilló.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

…

Edward entró en casa y escuchó como Tanya hablaba por teléfono. Se molestó un poco al ver la confianza que se había tomado la rubia en presentarse cuando le apetecía a su apartamento, pero intentó tranquilizarse. Debía hacerle entender que quería que se largara de su vida.

Suficiente daño había hecho ya.

—Lo siento, señor, pero se está equivocando —oyó que decía desde la cocina. Se acercó para coger un poco de bebida fresca de la cocina, y escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del teléfono. Era una voz de mujer.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Tanya ya había colgado.

—Estos de las compañías de teléfono son unos pesados —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada.

Edward se sirvió un vaso, y se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina, a la espera de que Tanya le dijera qué estaba haciendo allí.

—Había pensado que estaría bien si te preparaba la cena —comentó, señalando una mesa elegantemente parada que había en el comedor.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Cuántas copias has hecho de mis llaves? —preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado enfadado. Si Tanya se ponía histérica, no iba a quitársela de encima en toda la noche.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Mañana voy a cambiar todos los cerrojos. Ya estoy harto de verte por aquí —se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

Tanya disimuló otra mueca, y sonrió.

—Disfrutemos de esta cena, por lo menos —contestó ella, yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Edward suspiró. No sabía cómo echarla de su vida de una vez por todas, y se había quedado con la energía necesaria para conseguirlo, debido a la pérdida de Bella.

Necesitaba tener a esa chica cerca de él para volver a estar bien consigo mismo y con el mundo. En el trabajo no podía evitar tratar mal a los empleados de menor rango o a los pacientes más pesados, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Hacía un mes que solamente se veía con Jasper, porque con los otros tres no tenía ganas ni de verles el caretos. Y Bella seguía sin querer hablar con él.

Se lo tenía bien merecido, desde luego. Pero no entendía cómo no podía quitarse a Tanya de encima, teniendo en cuenta que era culpa de ella que no pudiera estar con quien quería. ¡Y pensar que había estado a punto de casarse con esa mujerzuela!

Se sentó en la mesa, intentando ignorar sus preguntas y miraditas insinuantes. Cuando terminara de cenar la acompañaría hasta la puerta y la echaría como fuera. No quería tener que aguantar otra larga noche de pesadas y sobradas insinuaciones por parte de su ex prometida.

Ella le estaba contando algo acerca de sus padres, cuando sonó el teléfono. Tanya dejó de hablar, soltó los cubiertos y corrió a coger el teléfono, antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de percatarse de que ese era su teléfono. La miró extrañado, y se levantó para quitarle el aparato de las manos. Tanya no forcejeó y se lo dio rápidamente.

Enarcó una ceja y vio como se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, evitando el contacto visual.

—¡¿Edward? —exclamó la voz de Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

En algún otro momento le hubiera dado igual, pero con el tono de voz que utilizó se le olvidaron todos los enfados que había tenido con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, preocupado.

—¿Te ha llamado Bella? —preguntó ella, preocupada—. Tengo varias llamadas perdidas suyas. Estaba en una reunión y no podía coger el teléfono. Por mucho que la llamo, no coge el teléfono. He llamado a los vecinos, y dicen que no responde.

Al tiempo que Alice la había ido relatando lo sucedido, él había ido enlazando hechos en su cabeza. La llamada de la supuesta compañía de teléfonos con voz de chica y gritos. La prisa con la que Tanya había ido a coger el teléfono otra vez.

Fulminó a la rubia con la mirada.

—Voy para allá —le dijo a Alice, antes de colgar el teléfono—. Ha llamado Bella, ¿Verdad? —Tanya no repuso, sino que intentó evitar el contacto visual de nuevo—. No quiero verte jamás, zorra de mierda —en su vida había insultado a una mujer. Pero el ser que tenía delante de él era lo que menos podía asemejarse a una.

La insultada se quedó paralizada, observando como Edward bajaba al garaje y subía a su coche. Encendió el motor del Volvo al tiempo que la puerta automática se abría.

Aceleró y corrió por la carretera a una velocidad que, desde luego, sobrepasaba el límite permitido. Pero merecía la pena arriesgarse a que le pusieran una multa: ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Bella? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cuando entró en el edificio, se encontró con los vecinos de Bella observando la situación. Alice los había llamado y estaban todos preocupados.

—Espero que no sea que estaba en la ducha —comentó malhumorada una mujer, que se ganó una severa mirada de Edward.

—¿No responde? —preguntó él.

Los vecinos negaron con la cabeza.

—Llevamos llamando media hora como mínimo —explicó un hombre entrado ya en años—. Yo la he visto entrar, porque estaba sacando el perro a pasear. Solamente se veía cansada.

Edward iba a pegarle un par de golpes a la puerta cuando apareció Emmett, vestido de policía, y con un juego de llaves encima.

—Tranquilo, machote —sonrió, tirándole la llave correcta.

Edward abrió y corrió hacia el interior del piso.

Tal y como imaginaba, Bella estaba desmayada en el suelo de la saleta. Se arrodilló a su lado y le comprobó las constantes vitales, hasta que se aseguró de que era un simple desmayo. Como el de la otra vez.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia? —preguntó Emmett, preocupado. Aunque la verdad era que la chica parecía simplemente dormida.

—Da igual —contestó Edward—. Está como la otra vez. Me voy a esperar un rato, a ver si despierta. Y si no ya llamaré yo mismo al hospital.

Emmett sonrió. Los dejó solos y despejó a los vecinos, que esperaban encontrársela ahorcada o algo parecido, según oyó que comentaban Edward. ¿Estarían pensando que eso era un intento de suicidio? Menudos vecinos le habían tocado a la pobre.

Durante su sueño, estuvo murmurando cosas ininteligibles y soltando alguna patada de vez en cuando. Edward estuvo a su lado en la cama, donde la había llevado para que descansada, todo el tiempo. Pasó una larga hora antes de que Bella empezara a despertarse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Buenos días —contestó él, con una amplia sonrisa. Verla despierta y tenerla entre sus brazos era un gran alivio.

Sus ojos, de color chocolate, se humedecieron.

—Bella, lo siento todo tanto —susurró él, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella correspondió a ese abrazo y lo besó con fuerza.

—Recordé algo —empezó a decirle ella. A Edward se le paró el corazón, ¿Sabía quien era? ¿Iba a irse de su lado ahora que la había recuperado?—. Pero lo olvidé todo…

Edward la abrazó contra si mismo. Era feliz, porque podía tenerla con él. Peor se sentía sucio, porque temía que ella pudiera recuperar lo que era suyo, y se fuera para siempre.

—Bella, te quiero.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Aquí tenemos otra actualización. Sé que he tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero estuve todo el fin de semana fuera de casa (acompañé a mi novio a un festival en el culo del mundo) y, obviamente, no tenía internet._

_¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí =) Bueno, como comenté, esta vez no os voy a dejar ningún adelanto, sino que lo mandaré por rr cuando los responda a lo largo de la semana (creo que esto será suficiente como para que la mayoría haya leído el capítulo y no se lleve un spoiler, espero)._

_Agradezco mucho a **sophia18, Jos WeasleyC, sereniti84, jkrf123, E Cullen Vigo, Erill Cullen, Setphanie sexychica1502, missju, satineych, cOOCOOtwilighter, Javi Barrera, DenissePattinsonCullen, Cullen21Gladys, Tast Cullen, Himechan, liduvina, EdwardKaname, Ainhoa Cullen, BeLlIcE lUnA sWaN CuLlEn, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Loquibell, Miqa, lokaxtv, MLFElektragedia, Karen obsesion twilight, kmi cullenlove, JadeCullen21, eiv000, katitah, danyela0, lucero08, American McGee's Alice, Anna Llorens, mariiana, Nekbhet, Karla Mione y glenda**. Os mandaré el adelanto del siguiente capítulo próximamente, junto con la respuesta de vuestro rr!_

_Pues mes despido ya, ¡que tengo hambre, calor y sueño!_

_Un besote enorme,_

_Eri._


	7. Planes de futuro

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Planes de futuro**

Las cosas habían vuelto a la extraña normalidad de antes. Bella seguía viviendo con Edward, y este se había peleado de tal como con Tanya que no esperaba volver a verla por allí. El compromiso entre ambos estaba más que roto y parecía que todos los que los rodeaban se alegraban por eso.

Bella no había vuelto a tener más recuerdos desde que se desmayó en el apartamento de Emmett, y seguía sin recordar qué le había causado esa crisis. Sólo sabía que estaba mirando el televisor y, desde ese día, evitaba hacerlo. No quería saber nada de su vida anterior por miedo a que destrozara lo que estaba construyendo poco a poco con Edward.

El joven doctor se fue temprano esa mañana, porque tenía que ayudar a su padre en una operación importante, y Bella esperaba la llegada de Esme. Edward había insistido en que Bella decorara la casa de nuevo, porque la mayor parte de las cosas que allí había las había escogido Tanya, y el joven quería alejar su rastro de aquella casa cuanto antes.

Así que Bella, quien ya no tenía ningún problema para apañarse sola durante el día, desayunó, se duchó y esperó con nerviosismo a Esme Cullen.

Sabía que la madre de Edward no pensaba que ella fuera a hacerle daño a su hijo, pero cada vez que establecían contacto visual, a la joven le parecía que esa mujer le mandaba mensajes telepáticamente advirtiéndole de hacerle daño a Edward.

Bella se tumbó en el sofá, mirando el gran rectángulo negro que era el televisor. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo a alguien que quería tanto? Estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, por todo lo que él era y por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Suspiró. Estar al lado de Edward le producía tal tranquilidad y seguridad que no sabía qué haría sin él. Se había convertido en toda su vida y en todo su mundo, literalmente, porque aparte de lo que él le había ofrecido, no tenía absolutamente nada. Eso la preocupaba, porque por muy segura que estuviera de sus sentimientos, sabía que desde el punto de vista de la madre de Edward, ella podía ser una aprovechada que había sabido cómo engañar a su hijo.

Llamaron a la puerta y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. Esme ya estab allí.

Corrió hacia la entrada de la casa para no hacerla esperar. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se puso bien el vestido que llevaba para evitar que se marcaran las arrugas que se habían formado al estar tumbada en el sofá.

Pero no era Esme Cullen la que estaba allí. Era Tanya Denali.

—Hola —saludó la joven, clavando su mirada en los ojos chocolate de Bella—. ¿Está Edward?

Bella negó con la cabeza y apretó su mano contra el pomo de la puerta, en un acto reflejo. De pronto se sentía sola e insegura.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, mirando de un lado al otro de la calle para ver si veía llegar a Esme por casualidades de la vida. Edward le había contado que su madre odiaba a Tanya, y seguramente iba a echarla en cuanto la viera llegar. Y costaba negarse a las órdenes de Esme Cullen.

Tanya sonrió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios—. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Bella dudó. Había algo en la expresión de Tanya que la hacía malfiar. Miró el reloj: Esme iba a llegar en nada, porque ya estaba llegando tarde. Asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta en cuanto pasó Tanya.

—Quería comentarte —empezó la rubia, apoyándose en el mármol de la cocina—, que has jodido mi vida desde que llegaste. Me has quitado todo lo que tenía y te lo has quedado tú.

Una punzada de remordimiento azotó el estómago de Bella. Iba a contestarle que ella jamás había hecho nada para molestar a nadie, pero Tanya la cortó.

—Te has llevado a mi prometido, te has llevado mi casa y todo mi futuro planeado. No te culpo, porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —sonrió malévolamente—. Eres más zorra que yo, te felicito.

Bella enrojeció de rabia.

—Yo no estoy con Edward por nada que él tenga —repuso, fulminándola con la mirada—. Él me ha ayudado y ha confiado en mí. Estaría con él aunque no fuera un médico, independientemente de su casa o de su dinero. La única zorra que hay aquí eres tú.

Tanya se rió.

—Si solamente has venido a decirme esto, ya te puedes ir —Bella le señaló la puerta con el dedo, y la joven volvió a reírse.

—La verdad es que me da igual que hayas esto todo esto —sonrió Tanya—. Porque en breve desaparecerás para siempre.

Bella se quedó desconcertada unos instantes antes de ver cómo Tanya sacaba de su bolso una de las piedras decorativas que había en el jardín de la entrada. Debía medir lo mismo que el puño de Emmett cerrado. No entendió qué demonios hacía Tanya con eso, hasta que se le acercó.

—Esto es por joderme la vida —le susurró antes de atestarle un golpe en la mejilla. La joven soltó un grito y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

Le dolía soberanamente el pómulo derecho y, cuando se lo tocó levemente, se manchó de sangre. Iba a incorporarse, pero Tanya se le adelantó arrojándole la piedra con fuerza. Le dio en el hombro, y gritó de nuevo por culpa del dolor. Esta vez ya no miró de comprobar su estado, sino que se incorporó y corrió hacia las escaleras que subían al piso superior. Pero Tanya, que había vuelto a coger la piedra, se la lanzó a las piernas. Bella perdió el equilibrio y cayó por las escaleras, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza.

Vio como Tanya se acercaba para recoger la piedra y se largaba rápidamente de la casa.

Respiraba con dificultad, y el teléfono quedaba demasiado lejos para cogerlo. Le dolía la cabeza y, cuando se pasó la mano por la sien, este se manchó todavía más de sangre. Soltó un gemido cuando intentó incorporarse, y desfalleció cuando oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría.

Escuchó la voz de Esme Cullen llamándola y el grito que soltó al encontrarla en el suelo, antes de desmayarse.

…

Abrió los ojos en el hospital. Una enfermera que le estaba poniendo una inyección le dijo que llevaba allí dos horas y que no se preocupara. Intentó preguntar por Edward, pero se sintió demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Como por arte de magia, en ese momento apareció él por la puerta, con cara de angustiado.

La cogió de la mano con fuerza mientras la enfermera le explicaba las pruebas que ya le habían hecho y los resultados conocidos. Edward asintió, y le indicó a la enfermera varias cosas más que quería que hicieran para estar seguros del estado de Bella.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Bella, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que le causó hablar. Llevaba puntos en el pómulo y le tiraron con fuerza cuando habló.

Edward le acarició el cabello.

—No es culpa tuya —le dio un beso en la frente—. La policía la está buscando —explicó.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabéis quién ha sido? —preguntó Bella.

Edward sonrió.

—La cámara de seguridad de unos vecinos la vio entrar y salir. No tardarán en encontrarla, porque ha salido incluso por la televisión —le dio un leve beso en los labios—. Ahora debes descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

Edward cogió el teléfono inalámbrico del hospital que había en la habitación y lo dejó en la mesilla de Bela.

—Si tienes algún problema, pulsa el botón rojo y la enfermera vendrá —le explicó con una sonrisa—. Volveré en un par de horas, y seguirán con las demás pruebas.

—¿No tengo nada malo, verdad? —preguntó ella, que podía ver la tranquilidad en los ojos verdes del chico.

—Tienes una suerte que ni tú misma puedes ver —sonrió él, divertido, antes de salir de la habitación.

Bella cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, siendo consciente de que no había asimilado todavía lo que había sucedido esa mañana, cuando el teléfono inalámbrico empezó a sonar. Extrañada, lo cogió y pulsó el botón para responder a la llamada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

—¿Bella?

Era una voz masculina. No parecía ser ni Emmett ni Jasper, pero le sonó extrañamente familiar.

—¿Bella, eres tú? —inquirió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, ¿Quién eres? —quiso saber ella.

El joven con el que hablaba parecía estar hablando con prisas, como si no tuviera mucho tiempo.

—Sabía que estabas viva. Sabía que James no había podido a matarte.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién es James? —inquirió desconcertada—. Ha sido todo culpa de Tanya.

—¿Quién es Tanya? —contestó el joven.

Bella bufó.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —inquirió al desconocido.

—¡Soy Jake! —contestó él, dándolo por obvio—. Te he visto en la tele, seguramente James también lo ha visto y…

La llamada se había cortado.

Fuese quien fuese, pensó Bella, debía haberse equivocado. Porque ella estaba allí por culpa de Tanya, no de ese tal James. Ese tal Jake debía haberse confundido. De todos modos, ella no podía hacer nada en ese momento, así que decidió hacerle caso a su médico privado y se fue a dormir.

…

Cuando Edward la despertó, estaba ya anocheciendo. La luz que entraba por la ventana llenaba la blanca habitación de tonalidades anaranjadas. Alguien había dejado un ramo de flores en la mesilla, al lado del teléfono inalámbrico, y el perfume de estas llenaba todo el lugar.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward—. Han venido todos a visitarte, pero ya se ha acabado el horario de visita para los pacientes en observación.

Ella sonrió.

Se percató de que el joven dudaba entre explicarle algo o no, y pensó en los resultados de los análisis. Seguramente se los habrían hecho mientras dormía, o quizás se había despertado y no se acortaba. Seguía aturdida, pero la expresión de Edward la hizo dudar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

Edward sonrió.

—Han detenido a Tanya —explicó él—. Al parecer, después de agredirte se fue en dirección a casa de su hermana Irina, pero la pararon en un peaje a la mitad de la autopista. No debes preocuparte más —puso una mano encima de la suya.

—Pero esto no es todo, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella, perspicaz.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Verás —empezó—. Todos los análisis dan bien. Salvo las heridas superficiales, no te has hecho nada más.

Bella fijó en él su mirada.

—¿Qué falla, entonces?

La palabra que salió de los labios de Edward le paró el corazón unos instantes, e hizo que se formara un nudo en su estómago mientras lo asimilaba.

—Estás embarazada.

…

Edward le explicó que el embarazo era apenas de dos meses, que era el tiempo que ella llevaba allí, aproximadamente, y que todavía había ciertas cosas que se podían hacer al respeto. Ella no se había percatado, según les explicó Alice, porque debido a la Amnesia no había tenido la necesidad de acordarse de la menstruación; fue cuando le dieron la noticia que se acordó de eso por primera vez.

Así que allí estaba ella, metida en la gran bañera del baño de Edward Cullen, cubierta por agua caliente y espuma, mientras decidía qué hacer con lo que llevaba en el vientre.

Edward le había dicho que, si decidía tener el bebé, él iba a procurar que nunca les faltara nada si por algún motivo debían separarse. Sonrió al recordar eso, porque implicaba que Edward quería tener ese bebé.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué quería hacer ella?

El joven doctor la quería tanto que, conociéndola desde hacía tan poco tiempo, había tirado por la ventana toda su vida anterior para poder estar con ella y ahora, encima, quería cuidarse de ese bebé sin dudarlo apenas.

¿Qué iba a decir la gente? ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres?

Todos iban a pensar que Bella se las había apañado para meterse en la cama de Edward, para seducirlo y quedarse embarazada. La gente iba a pensar que Bella no era más que una zorra, como había dicho Tanya, que se estaba asegurando un buen futuro.

Pero, ¿Qué quería ella?

¿Quería llevar a un mundo y una vida que todavía eran desconocidos para ella a un bebé? ¿Qué pasaba si cuando recuperara la memoria descubría que estaba embarazada?

Ese bebé complicaba todavía más su situación de amnésica. Pero, ¿Qué pensaba ella como mujer enamorada del padre de su hijo?

Bella suspiró.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Bajó las escaleras con una decisión ya tomada. Iba a decirle lo que pensaba a Edward, lo que había decidido, y lo que iban a hacer, si a él le parecía bien.

El joven lo esperaba sentado en la butaca del salón, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos. Lo oyó suspirar pesadamente antes de levantar la mirada para verla llegar. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentó en el sofá que quedaba al lado del sillón.

—Ya lo he decidido —le anunció.

Él levantó un dedo para que no prosiguiera.

—Después de oír tu decisión —dijo él—, yo tengo que pedirte una cosa. Quiero que sepas que es independiente a lo que tu hayas decidido, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió—. ¿Y bien?

Bella tomó aire.

—Quiero ese bebé —afirmó—. Sé que es muy estúpido, porque no tengo trabajo, no tengo recuerdos, no tengo familia. No tengo nada. Puede que nunca llegue a recuperar mi pasado. Pero si tengo a este bebé… —se encogió de hombros—, la cosa cambiará. Lo tendré a él y él me tendrá a mí.

El rostro de Edward seguía neutral. Finalmente asintió.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, esperando la reacción del chico.

—Cásate conmigo.

Bella abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Era la última cosa que se hubiera imaginado en esa situación.

…

_¡Aaaaah! ¡No me peguéis! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! (Estoy escuchando una canción que me encanta y creo que la euforia se nota en el momento)._

_Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero es muy intenso, así que vamos a dejarlo así. Además, estamos en la mitad del nudo de la historia. Sí, señoras y señores, ya nos acercamos al final (como he dicho, la mitad más o menos)._

_Pues bueno, agradecer a **E Cullen Vigo, LOQUIBELL, missju, sophia18, lucero08, jkrf123, nomigo, Nekhbet, EdwardKaname, Jeziik, Our Paradise, Roxy Cullen, Sick Lullabies, lizzy90, BiteMeNOW, MLFElektragedia, Bertlin, Bite Me Sr Cullen, satineych, Hime—Chan n n, liduvina, Denisse—Pattinson—Cullen, lokaxtv, isaasiisa, Dreams Hunter, Javi Barrera, loquibell, Naiara23, MMasen, glenda, cOOCOOtwilighter, mariiana, Jos WeasleyC, BeLlIcE lUnA sWaN CuLlEn, VulturiTwilightLove, veroc, iSpidermonkey, Diana Prenze, susu, Lily Masen de Lioncourt **y **SensualCandyDoll**. Vuestros comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y ayudan a que continúe con esto sin dudarlo. Muchísimas gracias por estar siempre allí dándome vuestro apoyo. Siento no haberos mandado la actualización como prometí, pero es que son demasiados MP y necesito toda la tarde para poder hacerlo. Así que volveré a ponerlas aquí y no podré haceros un regalo. Lo siento muchísimo._

_Y sí, el adelanto:_

_"_Sonó el teléfono.

—Cógelo tú —le pidió Edward a Bella, mientras él subía los potes de pintura al piso de arriba. Bella dejó el pincel que estaba utilizando y bajó hacia la nueva cocina.

—¿Sí? —preguntó animadamente, mientras se pasaba de forma inconsciente la mano por el vientre.

—Bella, soy Emmett —se presentó el joven—. Debéis venir a comisaría.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió extrañada. Edward había bajado para ver de quién se trataba y esperaba expectante.

—Han llamado desde la comisaría de policía de un pueblo llamado Forks —explicó Emmett—. Al parecer hace meses que buscan a una joven que se fue de viaje, o algo por el estilo, no he terminado de entenderlo.

Bella se notó la boca seca.

—¿Y cómo la relacionan conmigo? —preguntó, mirando a Edward preocupada.

—Tiene veinte años, coincide con tu descripción física, se fue de casa pocos días antes de que te encontráramos—enumeró Emmett, como si estuviera leyendo un papel—. Y se llama Isabella Swan. Bella para los amigos.

Bella se quedó sin respiración.

—El hermano, James Swan, está de camino."

_Uhm… ¡Me emociono hasta yo con este párrafo! (Vale, no sé si os va a emocionar, pero bueno)_

_Quería comentar, además que he creado un blog donde voy a ir publicando diversas cosas (fics y no fics). H t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m. Como es nuevo apenas hay nada y estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo funcionar, pero me gustaría que os pasarais los/las que también tenéis blog, a ver si la cosa se anima. Los que no tenéis también podéis pasar, desde luego. Otra cosa que quería comentar es sobre twitter. También podéis buscarme allí para avisos sobre fics y demás (efffie_). _

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Eri._

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Aquí tenemos otra actualización. Sé que he tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero estuve todo el fin de semana fuera de casa (acompañé a mi novio a un festival en el culo del mundo) y, obviamente, no tenía internet._

_¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí =) Bueno, como comenté, esta vez no os voy a dejar ningún adelanto, sino que lo mandaré por rr cuando los responda a lo largo de la semana (creo que esto será suficiente como para que la mayoría haya leído el capítulo y no se lleve un spoiler, espero)._

_Agradezco mucho a **sophia18, Jos WeasleyC, sereniti84, jkrf123, E Cullen Vigo, Erill Cullen, Setphanie sexychica1502, missju, satineych, cOOCOOtwilighter, Javi Barrera, DenissePattinsonCullen, Cullen21Gladys, Tast Cullen, Himechan, liduvina, EdwardKaname, Ainhoa Cullen, BeLlIcE lUnA sWaN CuLlEn, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Loquibell, Miqa, lokaxtv, MLFElektragedia, Karen obsesion twilight, kmi cullenlove, JadeCullen21, eiv000, katitah, danyela0, lucero08, American McGee's Alice, Anna Llorens, mariiana, Nekbhet, Karla Mione y glenda**. Os mandaré el adelanto del siguiente capítulo próximamente, junto con la respuesta de vuestro rr!_

_Pues mes despido ya, ¡que tengo hambre, calor y sueño!_

_Un besote enorme,_

_Eri._


	8. El hermano de Bella

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**El hermano de Bella**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Edward le había propuesto matrimonio a Bella y ambos habían decidido seguir adelante con el embarazo, que ya empezaba a mostrar signos evidentes en el aspecto de la joven.

A los padres de Edward les pareció dos decisiones precipitadas y muy poco meditadas, pero tuvieron que reconocer que su hijo ya era mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, y finalmente acordaron apoyarlos en ese futuro proyecto. Pasados dos meses, los señores Cullen estaban realmente emocionados por la idea de ser abuelos.

Por otro lado, Alice y Emmett se emocionaron sobremanera con la noticia, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie parecían pensar lo mismo que los padres de Edward. Ni él ni Bella los culpaban, porque entendían que, visto desde su perspectiva, todo era demasiado precipitado: pero ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, y esperaban con emoción el día de la boda.

Edward se había vendido el loft donde vivía antes y habían comprado una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de donde vivían sus padres, y en esos días se encontraban pintando paredes y amueblando las estancias que ya estaban pintadas.

Cada vez que Bella bajaba del coche y se encontraba con esa majestuosa casa blanca delante de sus ojos, notaba como su respiración se aceleraba. Alice le había dicho que empezaba a ser improbable que alguna vez llegara a recordar qué había pasado con su vida anterior, y menos si absolutamente nadie la había ido a buscar tras casi medio año de desaparición, así que la animó a empezar una nueva vida. Bella creía que se lo había dicho más como amiga que cómo psicóloga, pero ella pensaba lo mismo.

Y si alguien la buscaba ahora, ¿Qué más iba a importar? Absolutamente nadie la había buscado durante todo ese tiempo, a su modo de ver, eso significaba que poco les preocupaba.

Jasper, que tenía unas horas libres, ayudaba a Edward a entrar uno de los sofás de la sala de estar por la elegante puerta de roble, y ella cargaba con uno de los cojines: Edward le había prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo dada la gran facilidad que tenía la chica por hacerse daño y ella, aunque al principio no le había gustado la idea, había terminado por hacerle caso.

Entro en el recibidor, de paredes de color crema y con una impresionante lámpara de vidrios en el techo. Desde allí se podían subir las escaleras que daban al piso superior o entrar tanto en la cocina, como en el comedor o en la sala de estar. Como llevaba los cojines, hacia allí se dirigió.

Era una estancia con grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero. La luz entraba por las ventanas e iluminaba los muebles del lugar. Solamente faltaba poner ese sofá para que la saleta de estar estuviera lista. Así que Bella fue al camión de la mudanza en busca de algún otro objeto poco pesado que pudiera trasladar.

Encontró una olla y se dirigió hacia la blanca e inmaculada cocina. Era el primer lugar de la casa que habían terminado, pero Bella todavía no recordaba dónde iba guardada cada cosa, así que se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos buscando el lugar donde podía guardar ese utensilio.

Cuando salió se encontró con Jasper y Edward, cargando cada uno un par de sillas hacia el comedor. Ellos las dejaron en su sitio y Bella se encargó de colocarlas en su sitio alrededor de la maciza mesa de madera.

El dormitorio también estaba listo y solamente faltaba la pintura del cuarto del bebé y poner los muebles.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Debo irme ya.

Se despidieron de su amigo, y se dirigieron al camión para coger más cosas. Había los distintos potes de pintura que iban a utilizar para la habitación del bebé.

—Coge los pinceles —le dijo Edward a Bella, cargando él solo con dos de los potes y yéndose hacia la casa.

Se apresuraron en subir, y la joven destapó uno de los potes, de un color amarillo muy claro, y empezó a dar unos retoques en la esquina de una pared ya pintada. Edward había bajado a por más utensilios.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Cógelo tú —le pidió Edward a Bella, mientras él subía los potes de pintura al piso de arriba. Bella dejó el pincel que estaba utilizando y bajó hacia la nueva cocina.

—¿Sí? —preguntó animadamente, mientras se pasaba de forma inconsciente la mano por el vientre.

—Bella, soy Emmett —se presentó el joven—. Debéis venir a comisaría.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió extrañada. Edward había bajado para ver de quién se trataba y esperaba expectante.

—Han llamado desde la comisaría de policía de un pueblo llamado Forks —explicó Emmett—. Al parecer hace meses que buscan a una joven que se fue de viaje, o algo por el estilo, no he terminado de entenderlo.

Bella se notó la boca seca.

—¿Y cómo la relacionan conmigo? —preguntó, mirando a Edward preocupada.

—Tiene veinte años, coincide con tu descripción física, se fue de casa pocos días antes de que te encontráramos—enumeró Emmett, como si estuviera leyendo un papel—. Y se llama Isabella Swan. Bella para los amigos.

Bella se quedó sin respiración.

—El hermano, James Swan, está de camino

…

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Bella tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Se había formado en su estómago un nudo que amenazaba con devolverle el desayuno que Edward le había preparado; a su lado, su futuro marido le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros, reconfortándola.

—No hay nada de malo en saber si eres esa chica o no —dijo Edward—. No tiene por qué cambiar las cosas, y lo sabes.

Pero los dos sabían que eso era mentira. Que si su supuesto hermano, llamado James, la reconocía como su hermana, sería imposible no descubrir todo su pasado. ¿Y si estaba casada, ya? ¿Y si tenía novio? ¿Qué le había pasado? Solamente recordaba que había huido de algún lugar, pero eso no quería explicárselo a Edward. De hecho, las pocas cosas que había recordado, sólo se las había contado a Alice, y entre todas ellas no se incluía a ningún hermano. O eso le parecía a ella, porque también había todos esos recuerdos que había olvidado.

Edward la apretó con fuerza hacia él cuando divisaron a Emmett al final del pasillo de la comisaría. Se acercó a ellos con aire serio.

—Ha traído unas fotografías —explicó—, y un pasaporte.

Bella desvió la mirada.

—¿Crees que está en lo cierto? —preguntó Edward, con un hilo de voz.

Emmett no quiso responder.

—Es mejor que lo veáis vosotros con vuestros propios ojos.

Los acompañó hacia su despacho. Dentro había un joven de cabellos rubios y complexión robusta que esperaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

Entraron, y se volteó. Su rostro se iluminó al verla a ella.

—¡Bella! —gritó, eufórico—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Corrió a darle un abrazo con fuerza, al que ella no correspondió. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego volver a abrazarla.

—Ya pensaba que jamás iba a volver a verte —suspiró, melancólicamente.

Edward lo miraba con recelo y no había soltado la mano de la joven en todo el rato. Emmett, por su lado, se había deslizado hasta detrás de su escritorio, y los invitó a todos a sentarse, para que James Swan les pudiera contar qué había sucedido.

—Hará cosa de seis meses —empezó— yo me encontraba de viaje, y tú también. Tenemos una casa cerca de la costa, y yo estaba pasando unos días allí cuando tú viniste a visitarme —continuó.

Bella hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por intentar recordar algo de lo que ese hombre les estaba contando. Pero cuando más se esforzaba, más ganas tenía de vomitar. Y esas nauseas se veían incrementadas cada vez que miraba fijamente a su supuesto hermano. Edward apretó con fuerza su mano, para volverla a la realidad.

—Cuando volvimos a casa, nos encontramos con lo que menos esperábamos —su voz se había vuelto triste y fúnebre—: habían asesinado a nuestros padres.

Bella se llevó la mano libre a la boca, sorprendida. Había sentido algo en su interior, como si fuera una palpitación. Se había sentido triste, por esa gente. ¿Por esa gente o por sus padres?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Me suena esto de los asesinatos en Forks —añadió—. Culparon a uno de los nativos que vive en una reserva que está cerca, ¿verdad?

James asintió.

—Jacob Black siempre había sido amigo de Bella —explicó—, porque su padre trabajaba en la empresa de nuestro padre. Hubo un accidente un tiempo antes, y el viejo Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, quedó inválido. Su hijo siempre culpó a nuestra familia y, cuando en el juicio no le dieron la razón, se tomó la justicia por su mano.

Bella soltó un leve sollozo. Había algo en esa historia que le estaba resultando extrañamente familiar.

—¿Y qué pasó con Bella? —inquirió Edward, de pronto.

James se volvió hacia él.

—Tras el entierro se fue —clavó su mirada en Bella—. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para entenderlo todo. No me dijo adonde había ido, y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella —sonrió felizmente—. Es una suerte haberte encontrado; no me hubiera perdonado haberte perdido a ti también.

Colocó su mano encima de la de Bella, y la joven estuvo tentada de sacarla y salir corriendo. El contacto con su piel le había provocado un escalofrío.

—¿Y cómo me has encontrado, justo ahora? —inquirió ella, preocupada.

James sonrió.

—Hace un par de meses vine aquí por un tema de negocios y me compré un diario —explicó—, pero no tuve tiempo de leerlo. El otro día lo encontré haciendo limpieza, y leí sobre la agresión que recibiste. No estaba para nada seguro de que fueras tú, pero comencé a investigar, hasta hoy.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Será fantástico cuando volvamos a casa con todos —continuó.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Verás, James… —empezó, pero Edward la cortó.

—No recuerda absolutamente nada del pasado, y aquí empezaba a tener ya una vida, ¿qué sentido tiene que vuelva allí?

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es mi hermana.

—Es mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo —sentenció.

James se quedó paralizado. Pareció que evaluaba la situación.

—¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? —inquirió de forma ávida. Bella negó con la cabeza—. Quizás deberías venir al pueblo un par de días. Hay mucha gente que tiene ganas de verte, aunque no recuerdes nada. Si tu vida es aquí, por mi puedes quedarte; yo solamente quería encontrar a mi hermana, que es lo único que me queda de mi familia.

Bella dudó.

—Debo pensármelo —suspiró.

James asintió, contento.

…

—No puedes irte, Bella —se quejó Edward de nuevo, quitándole los pantalones que ella iba a guardar en una pequeña maleta de viaje.

Había aceptado ir a pasar un fin de semana en Forks. Alice le había dicho que eso serviría para ver si recordaba alguna cosa de su pasado, porque iba a estar en contacto con cosas realmente próximas a ella; porque ya no había duda: Bella era Isabella Swan.

Su hermano James se había encargado de mandarle una copia del expediente clínico al doctor Cullen, y este había comparado los datos que tenían de Bella con los que había allí puestos. No quedaba ningún cabo suelto, salvo su misteriosa pérdida de memoria.

—Debiste tener algún accidente —se encogió su hermano de hombros, cuando Edward le pidió una justificación—. Tienes tendencia a que cosas por el estilo te pasen; además, como ya te dije, tú me habías dicho que necesitabas un tiempo, y no empecé a preocuparme hasta que ese tiempo me pareció exagerado.

Bella seguía sin estar muy convencida. Había algo en ese hombre que la asustaba, pero también algo que le resultaba familiar. Por su parte, Edward estaba empeñado en ponérselo de lo más difícil.

—¿Y si te pasa algo? —inquirió finalmente, poniéndose delante de la puerta de salida del dormitorio. Bella rodó los ojos.

—No creo que me pueda pasar nada que no me haya pasado ya o que no me pueda pasar aquí —concluyó la joven, escabulléndose de su prometido que, debido al embarazo de la chica, tenía miedo de utilizar algo de fuerza para retenerla.

James la esperaba en la entrada, en un lujoso coche negro. Bella, que no entendía nada de coche todavía, estaba convencido que era incluso más lujoso que el que utilizaba Carlisle Cullen. Se preguntó si su hermano era rico, o algo parecido.

—Bella, espera —suplicó Edward, bajando las escaleras.

La joven se detuvo al final de las mismas, y esperó a su prometido, que le había hecho una señal y había desaparecido pasillo abajo, en dirección al despacho de la casa. Bella escuchó como revolvía en las cajas durante un rato y, finalmente, apareció con algo entre manos.

—Este es mi viejo buscapersonas —explicó, dándole un aparado de unos cuatro dedos de largo y apenas uno de grosor. Iba atado a una cinta que él le pasó por la cabeza—. Si te lo pones por dentro de la ropa nadie lo verá. Está programado para que me mande un mensaje, así que cualquier problema que tengas, simplemente debes darle dos veces al botón 'ok', ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok —repuso ella, escondiéndose el aparto por debajo de la camisa. Como Edward le había dicho, era irreconocible debajo de la ropa.

—Está en silencio, así que nunca va a sonar —continuó él—. Prométeme que no te lo vas a quitar en ningún momento.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—¿Ni para ducharme? —se rió.

Él se enfurruñó.

—No estoy haciendo broma, Bella —continuó él, molesto.

Bella se acercó para darle un beso, y él la atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la joven.

—No me gusta ese tío —concluyó Edward, sin soltarla, y con una voz que sonaba extrañamente infantil; como si fuera un niño a quien le obligan hacer algo que no quiere.

—Edward —intentó tranquilizarlo ella—, es mi hermano. ¿Qué malo querría hacerme?

El joven doctor suspiró.

—Es un hermano que no te ha buscado durante seis meses. Hay algo que no me gusta, y no puedo soportar la idea de no poder acompañarte por culpa del trabajo.

Carlisle Cullen le había dicho que él no veía la necesidad de acompañar a Bella a su casa, con su hermano, si se iba dos días. Teniendo en cuenta, además, que para ese fin de semana, Edward tenía programada una cirugía muy importante para un paciente.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de que hayas tenido tiempo de echarme de menos —se rió ella, besándole suavemente los labios.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Ya te hecho de menos ahora —le dijo, mientras la joven se dirigía ya hacia el coche que la esperaba en la acerca de enfrente.

James bajó del coche para ayudarla a guardar su maleta en el maletero, y luego le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Bella se despidió con la mano y le lanzó un beso a Edward, antes de subir al coche.

El joven doctor esperó hasta que los vio desaparecer por el final de la calle, con un mal presentimiento removiéndole la entrañas.

…

Hacía ya cuatro horas que Bella se había ido. Lo había llamado diciéndole que todo estaba genial allí, aunque no recordaba nada, y que esperaba que él lo llamara cuando saliera de quirófano.

La operación estaba prevista para las nueve de la noche, y se suponía que debía durar hasta la mañana siguiente. Edward maldecía al que había programado esa operación para ese día, pero intentó calmarse. Ya estaba suficientemente nervioso por lo de Bella com sumarle el cabreo por el horario de trabajo.

Estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo en su despacho. Encima de la mesilla tenía una foto que se había hecho con Bella dos meses atrás, tras la propuesta de matrimonio. Al lado, tenía la última ecografía del bebé; no sabían si iba a ser niño o niña, pero tampoco querían saberlo. Iba a ser una gran sorpresa.

De pronto, tuvo una iluminación. Encendió su ordenador, y tecleó el nombre 'James Swan' en el Google. Le salieron muchísimas entradas sobre el asesinato de Forks, y empezó a leer algunas, para informarse de qué había sucedido.

"_Asesinato en Forks: Charlie y Renée Swan aparecen asesinados en su casa. Se descarta la opción de robatorio porque nada de valor desapareció del hogar."_

_"Principal sospechoso detenido. Jacob Black era amigo íntimo de la familia."_

_"Se cree que el asesinato de Forks fue por una venganza, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Black."_

_"Black es puesto en libertad, con una orden de alejamiento de cualquier miembro de la familia. Dejan de buscar sospechosos y no habrá un juicio en relación a Jacob Black."_

La mayoría de las noticias no ofrecían nada interesante. Todas se dedicaban a repetir los detalles escabrosos del caso: El modus operandi, especulaciones sobre el estado de los cadáveres, fotografías con los restos de sangre en el recibidor de la casa de los Swan, críticas a la hija pequeña (Edward dedujo que debía ser Bella) que no había abierto la boca durante el entierro.

De pronto hubo una cosa que llamó su atención.

"_Funeral de los Swan (24 de marzo)."_

En la fotografía, en blanco y negro, Bella aparecía con una pamela negra que le tapaba medio rostro, debido a que llevaba la cabeza gacha. Parecía más alta al lado de su hermano, aunque quizás llevase talones.

Finalmente, vio qué era lo que no cuadraba en esa imagen. 24 de marzo. Se habría apostado el dedo índice a que Bella había aparecido antes.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se fue hacia la habitación que quedaba al final del pasillo, donde guardaban los expedientes de todos los pacientes. Mientras, con su teléfono móvil, marcó el número de Bella. La puerta estaba cerrada y el teléfono móvil no daba señal.

—Genial —gruñó, mientras se dirigía hacia la otra punta del pasillo para pedirle a alguna enfermera la llave de esa saleta.

Volvió a marcar el número.

_El teléfono al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura. Puede dejar un mensaje después de escuchar la señal. Gracias._

—Bella, llámame —ordenó al buzón de voz del aparatejo—. Es realmente importante. Y no te estoy gastando ninguna broma.

Consiguió la llave tras pelear cinco minutos con una enfermera que le decía que no estaba autorizada para dársela, y se metió en esa sala llena de archivadores. Si no estaba equivocado, Bella había sido archivada con el apellido Cullen, así que por allí empezó a buscar.

Tuvo que subirse a un taburete para poder llegar, porque la C estaba encima de todo. Sacó una gruesa caja llena de expedientes y, sin bajar del taburete, empezó a buscar la C. No le costó encontrarla, porque era de las más recientes y la lengüetilla con el nombre todavía se veía muy nueva.

Estaba sacando el expediente de Bella cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo pilló desprevenido y le cayó al suelo; con la caída, la tapa de detrás se abrió y la batería saltó. También se le cayó todo el archivo y los expediente.

Maldiciéndose a si mismo, bajó del taburete y buscó, de entre todos los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, la batería de su teléfono móvil.

Volvió a montar el aparato, y lo encendió. Instantes después, recibía un mensaje de texto alertándole de un mensaje de voz en el contestador. Lo activó para escucharlo.

—_¿Qué sucede, Edward? _—preguntó preocupada la voz de Bella, al otro lado del teléfono_—. Espero que no sigas con las tonterías de antes. Aquí todo está genial, aunque sigo sin recordar nada. Me estoy quedando sin batería y me olvidé el cargador en casa, así que apagaré el teléfono hasta mañana, porque tampoco vamos a poder hablar por lo de la operación _—se rió nerviosamente—. _Te quiero_ —y colgó.

Edward se quedó parado. Si no hubiera sido por esa risa nerviosa que oyó al final, no se hubiera preocupado. Pero la risa, y esa fecha que no cuadraba, habían despertado en él una sensación de alerta.

Intentó llamarla, pero el teléfono ya estaba apagado.

* * *

_¡Aaaah! ¡No me matéis! _

_He sido buena y he actualizado justo pasada la semana, ¡Estaréis contentas! La verdad es que tenía muchísimas ganas de actualizar porque… ¡Ya la he escrito entera! Si, sí. Está todo escrito (menos el epílogo, pero estoy esperando a llegar al último capítulo para saber si queréis o no queréis un epílogo, aunque me imagino que sí lo querréis)._

_Pues nada, dentro de exactamente una semana empezaré la uni de nuevo (¡Wow! ¡Segundo curso! ¡Qué viejita me siento!), pero como ya lo tengo todo escrito, esto no va a molestar al fic para nada (ajá, sí, acertasteis, solamente lo comenté porque estoy muy emocionada)._

_Y, como siempre que termino de escribir un fic… ¡Empiezo otro! Ya lo comenté en 'Soy Bella Swan', pero debo comentarlo aquí también.__ Es mi loca idea de cómo podría haber sido todo si los vampiros no brillasen y fuesen un poco más malotes, si hubiera muchos más hombres lobos, y si los Vulturi pasaran un poco más del tema (¿?). ¡Viva la autopublicidad! Os dejo el summary y el link hacia el blog:_

_"La joven Bella Swan ha descubierto el mayor secreto del chico malo del grupo Mezzaluna: Edward Cullen es un vampiro. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"_

_h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 0 9 / a v a n c e – m e z z a l u n a – c a p i t u l o – 1 . h t m l_

_(Se tienen que juntar los espacios)_

Espero recibir vuestros comentarios sobre este pequeño avance (los podéis dejar en el blog mismo).

Y ahora, OBVIAMENTE, los super agradecimientos a EdwardKaname, jkrf123, LUCYarg, Dreams Hunter, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Cullen-21-Gladys, karina, Cullen Vigo, MFLElektragedia, Chayley, loquibell, brinacullen, Hime-Chan, Javi Barrera y Gegargas. Especialmente le dedico este capítulo a MFLElektragedia, para que se ponga mejor ;)

Nos vemos próximamente (en una semana si sois generosos vosotros conmigo).

Un beso,

Eri.


	9. Los recuerdos perdidos

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.**

**Amnesia**

**Los recuerdos perdidos**

El camino hacia Forks se volvió realmente aburrido. Primero Bella se dedicó a intentar hablar con su hermano acerca de antiguos aspectos de su vida, pero él no parecía muy receptivo en contestarle todas las preguntas.

—¿Papá y mamá se llamaban Charlie y Renée? —preguntó concentrándose. Esos nombres le sonaban familiares, pero no lograba ponerles ni aspecto, ni rostro, ni nada. James asintió a esa pregunta como abstraído, mirando por la ventana.

Pasado un rato, Bella lo intentó de nuevo.

—Y… —buscó alguna pregunta interesante, que le hubiera estado dado quebraderos de cabeza últimamente—, no tenía novio ni nada parecido, ¿no?

James sonrió socarronamente.

—Tranquila —le dijo, desviando por primera vez la mirada de la carretera—, no tienes novio. De hecho, en Forks no hay nada que te ate; puedes vivir tu vida aquí, con Edward… ¿Cómo se apellida?

—Cullen —sonrió ella.

Ahora que tenía toda la documentación oficial, las cosas iban a ser realmente más fáciles para la boda. Hasta el momento, llevaba un certificado del hospital encima y otro de la policía, acreditándola como Bella Cullen. Pero no sabía del todo si eso sería aceptable para la boda. Por suerte, como Bella Swan no iba a tener ningún problema.

—O sea —continuó ella—, que me llamo Isabella —murmuró por lo bajo. El nombre le sonaba extraño, realmente raro. En cambio, Bella le era mucho más familiar.

—Pocas personas te llamaban así —repuso él—. Papá y mamá cuando se enfadaban, sobre todo —se rió de nuevo.

Bella también sonrió.

El camino hacia Forks se estaba haciendo eterno. Bella intentaba recordar cualquier cosa que el paisaje le pudiera mostrar, pero todo eran grandes árboles, charcos y nubes. La luz del sol no lograba traspasar una impresionante capa de nubarrones que amenazaban con tormenta.

—¿Siempre está así, verdad? —preguntó ella, a quien esas nubes le parecían lo más familiar que había visto en todo el viaje.

James volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia él.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó, pero en su voz no había atisbo de felicidad. Parecía preocupado por algo. Cuando se percató de su expresión, sonrió.

—No, pero hay cosas que me resultan familiares —explicó ella—. Alice, la psicóloga de la que te hablé, dice que si no logro recordar nada durante este viaje, es casi imposible que llegue a recordar algo en un futuro —se encogió de hombros—. Siento no poder recordar el dolor de perder a nuestros padres.

James la miró de reojo, sin decir nada.

—Si en algún momento logras recordar algo, dímelo —más que una petición, eso había sonado como una orden. Y ese tono de voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda a la joven, así que se volteó de nuevo hacia la carretera.

Pasaron un pequeño cartel metálico. _Forks_.

Pronto empezó a divisar un pequeño pueblo entre la espesura. La mayoría de las casas eran de piedra y madera, para combatir el frío y la humedad. Todo el pueblo parecía invadido por el bosque, puesto que había árboles por doquier. Pero no había nada que le sonara.

Pasaron por delante de lo que parecía ser el centro comercial. Había diferentes tiendas de ropa, un supermercado y una cafetería. ¿Iría ella a comprar en esos lugares? ¿La recordaría todo el mundo, cuando bajara del coche?

Hicieron una parada en una gasolinera, pero ella no bajó del coche. Se esperó a que James entrara de nuevo.

—No le he dicho a nadie que has venido —apuntó su hermano—. No quiero que empiecen a atosigarte con preguntas —le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y reemprendieron su marcha.

De pronto, pararon enfrente de una casa impresionante. Era casi tres veces más grande que cualquiera de las otras casas que había visto hasta el momento, aunque de un tamaño parecido a las que había por esa zona. Era de piedra oscura, con grandes ventanales, tenía un gran patio delantero y, supuso ella, uno de trasero. Se encontraba casi en las afueras del pueblo. James accionó un mando a distancia y se abrieron las puertas de metal delanteras con un agudo chirrido. Entró con el coche por un caminillo de pequeñas piedras blancas que crujieron bajo el peso del automóvil. Pararon justo delante de la puerta. Bella bajó. Eso sí que le sonaba realmente familiar.

Se abrió la puerta y bajó una joven con una melena pelirroja asilvestrada. Sonrió al verlos llegar y se acercó a James para darle un beso de bienvenida. Luego se volteó hacia Bella.

—James me ha llamado explicándome lo que te ha pasado —suspiró—. Imagino que tampoco te acuerdas de mí: Soy Victoria, tu cuñada.

Bella estrechó su mano con la de la joven pelirroja y sonrió. No le sonaba en absoluto.

Los tres entraron al interior de la majestuosa casa, pero a Bella todo seguía pareciéndole extraño y desconocido. Había perdido la sensación de familiaridad que le dio el exterior de la casa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? —le dijo James. Así los dos subieron unas escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

Era una habitación pintada de color lavanda. Los muebles eran de madera y a Bella le parecieron muy bonitos. Estaba decorada con cosas curiosas y algunas fotografías. Cogió la primera que encontró, donde aparecía ella, aunque más pequeña, acompañada de James y los que supuso que eran…

—Papá y mamá —afirmó.

Tenía los mismos ojos que esa mujer, y el color de pelo de ese hombre. Su nariz se parecía a la de su madre, y la forma en que sonreía a su padre era como la suya. De pronto, empezó a recordar.

Cuando era niña, le habían regalado un perro, pero se le escapó y nunca volvieron a saber de él. Lloró como nunca había llorado. En el colegio, tenía una amiga llamada Ángela Weber, que se había mudado el año anterior a Nueva York, pero seguían carteándose a menudo. Jacob Black siempre había sido su amigo, siempre había estado allí, pero no le guardaba rencor. El cumpleaños de su padre era el 13 de agosto, y el de su madre era el 24 de abril. Ella había trabajado de niñera algún fin de semana y en la tienda de deporte de Mike Newton, aunque económicamente no fuera necesario. Recordó que había tenido un primer beso, pero no con quién.

Recordó que Jacob Black no había matado a sus padres, pero no supo por qué.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de pronto su hermano, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Recuerdas algo? —el tono en su voz era amenazador.

Bella se volvió.

—No, no puedo recordar absolutamente nada —mintió. Algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor así.

James sonrió.

…

Paseaba por el patio trasero sola. Era incluso más grande de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar. Estaba decorado con los mismos árboles que había por doquier, así que parecía que te adentrabas en un bosque poco tupido. Pero estaba segura de que, al final de todo, habría una cerca como la que rodeaba la casa.

Empezaba a desconfiar de todo. Había algo que no le gustaba en su hermano, y esos recuerdos de que Jacob Black no era el asesino le parecían la cosa más sólida y segura que había llegado a recordar.

Sacó el teléfono para llamar a Edward, pero no tenía cobertura. Suspiró. Miró de llamarlo por el buscapersonas, pero tampoco parecía muy activo. Lo dejó estar y lo escondió de nuevo.

—¡Bella!

Se volteó de golpe. Alguien la había llamado, pero allí no había nadie. Buscó con la mirada, por si James se había acercado, pero obviamente esa no era la voz de James.

—Bella, disimula y acércate a la cerca —repitió la voz. No hablaba a gritos, pero si suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera.

Caminó un poco más sin ningún rumbo, disimulándose detrás de los árboles. Finalmente, se escondió detrás de uno especialmente grueso, que quedaba cerca de la valla. Y allí estaba él. Jacob Black, agarrado a la verja metálica, con expresión de estar viendo un fantasma.

—¿Eres tú? —inquirió realmente emocionado—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Bella temía acercarse más. Por mucho que supiera que había sido su amigo, no las tenía todas.

—Debes irte, Bella —le suplicó el joven—. James te va a matar. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Recordó más cosas.

_Cuando entró en su casa, no podía creer lo que veía delante de sus ojos. Sus padres, Charlie y Renée Swan, estaban tumbados en el suelo, envueltos en un charco de sangre. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió que le flaqueaban las pierdas._

_Iba a acercarse a ellos, cuando una voz la paró._

_—¡Bienvenida, hermanita! —le dijo James, su hermano, en lo alto de la escalera. La estaba apuntando con una pistola, y sonreía malévolamente._

_—¡Tú! —exclamó ella, furiosa—. ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerles esto?_

_El joven se rió._

_—Mi querida hermana, sabías perfectamente cuales eran mis intenciones, y nunca fuiste a la policía para detenerme. ¡Eres tan cómplice como yo!_

_Se le paró el corazón del susto._

_—¡No es verdad¡ ¡No digas esto! ¡Voy a delatarte!_

_Volvió a reírse, mientras la seguía apuntando con la pistola._

_—¿De veras? —le preguntó James._

_Ella lo había visto, pero él no. Detrás de su hermano, apareció Jacob Black, poco a poco, se acercó al primero. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, lo empujó para que cayera por las escaleras. Pero el hermano de Bella se agarró a la barandilla._

_—¡Bella! ¡Huye! —le gritó Jacob._

_Ella se había quedado paralizara, sin moverse ni un centímetro._

_—¡Bella! ¡Corre! ¡Sabes cómo salir de aquí!_

_Esta vez si que reaccionó. _

_Salió de la casa sin volverse atrás, intentando no escuchar el sonido de los disparos que se repetían en el recibidor de la gran casa. Fue en dirección al bosque, deseando encontrarse con alguien de camino, algún policía, pero ¿En quien podía confiar? ¿Acaso le quedaban amigos?_

_—¡Ha ido por ahí! —oyó que gritaba una voz, que reconoció como Laurent, el amigo de confianza de James, y empezó a oír más pasos._

_Corría y corría. El bosque iba volviéndose cada vez más oscuro. Pero esa era la dirección que él le había mandado seguir. Y no podía pararse a inspeccionar el terreno: si la alcanzaban, estaba muerta. Tenía que continuar, sin parar, pero empezaba a faltarle el aliento…_

_Oyó pisadas detrás de ella. Podía ser mucha gente, pero no podía arriesgarse a esperar. Si su hermano la alcanzaba, estaba muerta._

_—¡Te estoy viendo, Bella! —gritó su hermano, a lo lejos. Era él quien la perseguía—. ¡No vas a poder escaparte de mí!_

_El bosque era cada vez más salvaje y, finalmente, sucedió lo que más temía: tropezó._

_La figura de James apareció de entre la espesura, con una sonrisa sádica y una pistola en la mano. No iba a salir de aquella, desde luego. Y no iba a verlo a él nunca más._

_—¿Por qué huyes de mi? —le preguntó, agachándose a su lado. Bella retrocedió unos centímetros por el suelo, hasta que él la agarró del cabello con fuerza—. ¡¿Piensas delatar a tu propio hermano? —le rugió, empujándola hacia un árbol._

_—¡Déjame de una vez! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Nunca lo has sido! —repuso ella, furiosa. Tenía razón, porque a James lo habían acogido los señores Swan cuando sus padres murieron siendo él muy pequeño, cuando todavía no tenían hijos._

_El aludido le pegó varias veces, hasta que la muchacha se quedó tumbada en el suelo, sin poder levantarse._

_—Nunca te van a encontrar. Voy a culpar a tu amigo de los asesinatos, y diré que tú te has ido esta mañana de viaje. De hecho, he encontrado a una chica que se hará pasar por ti en el entierro, pero no va a hablar debido al trauma emocional. Nadie te va a buscar, Isabella. _

_Empezó a sollozar._

_—Estás muerta —continuó su hermano, enfatizando la última palabra. Buscó su teléfono móvil, y llamó a alguien, antes de cargársela a brazos y rehacer el camino que acababan de hacer. Ella no se podía mover, le dolían demasiado las costillas, y se encontraba mareada. Además, cualquier movimiento hubiera propiciado que su hermano la matara; todavía tenía el revólver._

_Llegaron delante de la casa, donde los esperaban sus secuaces. Abrieron el maletero de un coche y su hermano la dejó dentro._

_—Adiós, Bella —le dijo él, antes de cerrar el capó con fuerza._

_No supo cuanto rato había pasado, pero cada vez se encontraba peor. Cuando pararon, tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta del maletero. Seguramente estarían asegurándose de que nadie los podía ver. _

_La sacaron sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, y empezaron a golpearla una y otra vez. Cogieron una maleta, que ella reconoció como la que le habían prestado los Black tiempo atrás, metieron varias cosas dentro, y la lanzaron por la ladera del pequeño monte donde estaban._

_Fue entonces cuando ella vio que se encontraban en una carretera secundaria, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le dejó reconocer nada más. _

_La agarraron con fuerza de los brazos, y la lanzaron cuesta abajo, como la maleta. _

_Escuchó como hablaban. Debía evitar moverse, porque si lo hacía pensarían que seguía viva, y quizás bajaran a rematarla. Con un poco de suerte, iban a dejarla para que se la comieran los gusanos y ella podría pedir ayuda en cuanto pasara un coche._

_Pero algo, quizás uno de sus cabellos, o la hierba que tenía debajo, le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y estornudó sonoramente._

_Los que seguían en la parte alta del montículo maldijeron lo bajo, y hablaron de algo parecido a que tenía que parecer un accidente. De reojo, vio como cogían unas cuantas piedras del tamaño de una roca, y se las lanzaron._

Bella ahogó un grito, y se apoyó contra el árbol para no caer.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó Jacob, realmente preocupado.

Ella miró a su alrededor. No había manera de huir de ese lugar. Solamente podía fingir que no recordaba nada, pero ¿cómo miraría a James a la cara, ahora que sabía toda la verdad? ¡No podría hacerlo!

—Jacob —suplicó ella—, debes ayudarme, por favor.

Jacob le tendió una mano a través de la verja.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó él.

—Apúntate estos números —le dio el teléfono móvil de Edward y el suyo—. Si crees que algo me ha pasado, llama a este, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no lo hagas todavía, porque tengo un plan.

Jacob también le dio el suyo a ella, que lo guardó en la memoria del teléfono móvil.

—Mañana a esta hora debo volver a casa —le dijo ella—. Si no te he llamado, llama a Edward.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Edward? —preguntó receloso.

Eso le hizo venir en mente más cosas.

Ella y Jacob. Pocas noches antes del asesinato, habían pasado la noche juntos en la pequeña casa del joven. Él le había dicho que la amaba, y ella a él también. ¿Pero ahora? Ella no sentía nada hacia él aunque, por lo visto, Jacob sí. Una mueca de dolor recorrió el rostro de Jacob cuando Bella le explicó quien era Edward y que iban a tener un bebé.

—Perdí la memoria —susurró ella, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad oprimiéndole el pecho—. No recordaba nada… hasta hoy.

Jacob suspiró.

—Ahora eso no importa —concluyó el joven, cerrando los ojos unos instantes—. Ahora debemos sacarte de aquí sin que ese sádico de James te mate.

Bella cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

—¿No podemos llamar a la policía? —¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Jacob soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Crees que me habrían acusado a mi del asesinato si James no hubiera comprado la policía de Forks? Nadie en todo el pueblo va a ayudarte, porque temen a James y sus venganzas más que nada. ¿No recuerdas por qué mató a tus padres?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Jacob iba a explicárselo, pero cortaron la explicación.

—¿Bella? —gritó Victoria. Estaba lejos como para poder verlos, pero continuó llamándola y la voz se acercaba.

—Ten cuidado —le suplicó Jacob, antes de desaparecer.

Bella se sentó en el suelo, hizo una expresión de dolor, y esperó a que llegara Victoria.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada.

Bella mintió.

—Me he mareado un poco —se encogió de hombro—. Cosas del embarazo; imagino que el viaje me habrá fatigado.

Victoria sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Juntas se dirigieron hacia la casa.

…

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y debía llamar a Edward. Debía conseguir decirle algo sin que Victoria, que se había pasado el resto del día pegada a ella, ni James, que observaba cada movimiento que hacía la joven y lo analizaba al detalle, sorprendiéndola con preguntas sobre su pérdida de memoria, se enterasen de que ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Edward. Y el maldito buscapersonas seguía sin funcionar, como había comprobado la última vez que se metió en el baño.

—Debería llamar a Edward —dijo ella, finalmente.

Hacía dos horas que los tres estaban sentados en la saleta de estar. Nadie había abierto la boca mientras miraban un programa cómico de televisión. James asintió, y notó como su mirada se clavaba en ella.

Bella cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó cobertura levantándolo por encima de su cabeza. Cuando la consiguió, le llegó un mensaje avisándola de que tenía una grabación en el buzón de voz.

Escuchó la voz de Edward.

—_Bella, llámame. Es realmente importante. Y no te estoy gastando ninguna broma._

Se preguntó si Jacob se habría alarmado y lo habría avisado antes de la hora prevista. Esperó que no, porque no quería que Edward fuera a buscarla. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Jamás iba a perdonárselo. Debía salir de esa casa y de ese pueblo por mérito propio, sin involucrar a su prometido.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó James, perspicaz.

Ella intentó disimular.

—Edward, que está preocupado.

Marcó su número de teléfono. Antes del primer pitido, le saltó el buzón de voz. La voz grabada de Edward Cullen le respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

_"Este es el contestador de Edward Cullen. Ahora no puedo atenderte, así que déjame un mensaje después de la señal. Gracias"_

Oyó el pitido.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —le preguntó preocupada, al otro lado del teléfono—. Espero que no sigas con las tonterías de antes. Aquí todo está genial, aunque sigo sin recordar nada. Me estoy quedando sin batería y me olvidé el cargador en casa, así que apagaré el teléfono hasta mañana, porque tampoco vamos a poder hablar por lo de la operación —se rió nerviosamente—. Te quiero —y colgó.

Cuando colgó, James soltó una risotada.

—¡Oh, Bella! —se rió, malévolamente—. Realmente, jamás se te ha dado bien esto de mentir. Y mucho menos la interpretación.

La aludida se quedó paralizada, mientras Victoria se levantaba de su lado del sofá. James le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros y, ante el rostro aterrado de la joven, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y se la puso en la sien.

—Querida hermanita —empezó James—, quiero que me cuentes qué has recordado. Todo, con lujo de detalles.

Bella empezó a recitar todo lo que había recordado hasta el momento, notando cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo.

—Así que no recuerdas por qué los maté —murmuró ella—, y no entiendes por qué sigues con vida ahora.

Victoria, al lado de James, soltó una risilla sarcástica.

—Me echaron de la familia, Bella —rugió James—. Dijeron que no era suficiente digno para estar en ella. ¡Y todo porque descubrieron lo nuestro! —volvió a reírse perversamente.

Bella recordó algo más.

A James, entrando a escondidas en su habitación por las noches y metiéndose en su cama. Bella no supo hasta más adelante que James no era su hermano de sangre, ¿Pero eso importaba? ¿Importaba que no compartieran sangre si el sentimiento que los unía era el de ser hermanos, al menos para Bella?.

No les dijo a sus padres qué pasaba por miedo a que se enfadaran con ella, fueron ellos quienes se percataron de los viajes nocturnos de James hacia la habitación de su hermana. Eso había sucedido dos semanas antes del asesinato. Cuando se descubrió toda la verdad y mandaron a James lejos de Bella. Le prohibieron acercarse a ella, y lo mandaron a la casa de la playa.

Fue cuando Bella se derrumbó ante Jacob, contándole toda la verdad, que Jacob le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Eres asqueroso —murmuró Bella, llena de rabia.

—¡Genial! —se rió James—. ¡Estás recordando más cosas! —le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella respondió pegándole con fuerza en la cara.

Furioso, la agarró con fiereza del cabello y le clavó la pistola en la mejilla.

—Pórtate bien, hermanita —ordenó con la furia en el rostro—. Continuemos —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Por qué sigues con vida, ahora que lo has recordado todo y te he encontrado?

Bella cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente.

—Tú no lo sabías —empezó ella—, pero mis padres cambiaron el testamento —abrió los ojos—. Te echaron de él. Todas sus empresas y su fortuna es mía, no tuya.

—¡Bingo! —se rió de nuevo su hermano—. Ahora llega el punto interesante, Isabella —se rió de nuevo—. ¿Quieres morir, conservando todo el patrimonio de los Swan, o volver a tu vida en Seattle, con el doctor y tu futuro hijo?

Bella suspiró.

—Quiero volver a Seattle, James —suplicó.

James sonrió.

—Me encanta ese tono —murmuró por lo bajo—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Mañana buscaré a mi notario para que firmes los papeles que me darán a mí todo el patrimonio de Charlie y Renée. Y tú volverás a Seattle, y no dirás absolutamente nada a la policía.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Te piensas que soy imbécil? —se rió—. Por mucho que me detuvieran a mí, a Victoria, a cualquiera que logres recordar, tengo más contactos —movió la pistola desde la mejilla hasta la cien—. Te matarían a ti, a tu prometido y a tu hijo o a quien sea, antes de que yo hubiera pisado la cárcel.

Presionó el gatillo, Bella soltó un chillido, pero el arma no estaba cargada.

—Dormirás en el sótano —concluyó entre risotadas por la reacción de Bella.

Ella se tapó el rostro con las manos. Si firmaba ese papel, James conseguiría todo lo que quería, y no tenía ninguna seguridad de volver viva a Seattle. Si no lo firmaba, estaba muerta. Si alertaba a la policía, cosa que haría Edward en cuanto lo llamara Jacob antes de veinticuatro horas, todos estarían muertos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

_¡Ah! ¡Veo vuestros intentos de pegarme! ¡No me peguéis! =)_

_Primero, siento haber tardado en actualizar. Pido perdones, pero es que empecé la uni y, aunque no tenía mucho trabajo, con la mudanza a Barcelona, comprar todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir en el piso, verme con mis amigas y compañeros que hacía meses que no nos veíamos, y esas cosas, se me fue todo de la cabeza. ¡Perdón! _

_Segundo, perdón por dejaros aquí. Pero debo reconocerlo: si no os hiciera sufrir de este modo, no seguiríais leyendo. Ala, ya lo he dicho, ya podéis pegarme._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque a mi es uno de los que más me gustan. Es clave y básico para entenderlo todo, creo yo. Espero que os haya gustado la explicación. Me llevó tiempo intentar que tuviera coherencia y fuera lógica. Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué con la fecha. Pone marzo, y es mayo (lo pone en el primer capítulo). Y eso tiene más errores, porque en los siguientes capítulos conté con que estábamos en marzo, así que tengo que ver cómo lo arreglo todo para ver si cambio el marzo o el mayo (?); doy las gracias por avisarme a quienes se dieron cuenta. ¡Mira que miré que no me pasara! Pues me confundí al escribirlo, y bueno… ¡Ya lo arreglaré! =)_

_Estamos casi a 450 reviews. Lo encuentro alucinante, y creo que de verdad os gusta esto. Muchas gracias: **lizzy90, mar, EdwardKaname, brinacullen, Dreams Hunter, Javi Barrera, jkrf123, trishahudsonblack, sophia18, MLFElektragedia, fefitha25, Cullen Vigo, Samillan, Lucia, Nataliaright, Diyola, , liduvina, kells, Denisse-Pattinson-Culen, glenda, Eraatoo, lucero08, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Patt, Jos WeasleyC, Loquibell, veroniica, Diana Prenze, AwanBlack, stellyta, joli cullen, Chayley, Hime-chan, alijas1002, xaidecullen y Lily Masen de Lioncourt**. Vale, esta vez intentaré responder a todos los reviews, porque creo que os lo merecéis. Si no lo hago, es por culpa de la uni, así que ya os pasaré su email para que os quejéis._

_Y, finalmente, autopublicidad de mi blog, donde voy a colgar un adelanto de este fic. Además hay adelantos también de 'Soy Bella Swan' y del próximo fic que voy a empezar a colgar en cuanto termine con este y el otro, llamado 'Mezzaluna'. La dirección: h t t p : / / efffies . blogspot . com/ _

_(Debéis quitar los espacios)_

_Besos de cocodrilo,_

_Eri._


	10. El sacrificio

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.

**Aunque la reedición iba a ser para enganchar con la segunda parte, me están surgiendo problemas con la trama. Si no logro solucionarlos antes del lunes, creo que dejaré esto parado hasta finales de Navidad. Terminaré la reedición y pararé. Lo siento, pero no quiero subir algo que ni a mi me gusta.**

**Amnesia**

**El sacrificio**

Rezaba para que Jacob no avisara a Edward. Estaba segura de que se plantaría en esa casa, solo o con policía; también estaba segura de que si Edward hacía eso, James iba a matarlo, y no había nada que deseara menos que eso. Así que había decidido no llamarlo ni mandarle ningún aviso más con el buscapersonas.

Seguía encerrada en ese sótano, esperando a que amaneciera. De pronto, su teléfono sonó. No entendía cómo tenía cobertura en ese sitio, pero descolgó el teléfono antes de que despertara a toda la casa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Bella, dentro de dos horas te sacaré de aquí —era la voz de Jacob—. Pero deberás hacer todo lo que yo te pida.

—De acuerdo.

Jacob pasó a recitarle qué debía hacer en todo momento, y ella prestó tanta atención como pudo para memorizarlo todo. A lo largo de la noche había ido rememorando cosas básicas, y se veía capaz de orientarse en la zona, puesto que lo recordaba casi todo.

—Todo saldrá bien —la tranquilizó antes de colgar.

Como había predicho Jacob, pasadas dos horas apareció Victoria para que fuera a desayunar. El ambiente en la casa seguía desde la noche anterior, y no era para menos. Bella evitó el contacto visual con James, que bromeaba con una divertida Victoria, como si nada pasara allá.

—Voy al baño —anunció Bella.

Victoria la acompañó, para evitar que intentara escaparse, hasta el baño del primer piso. Allí ella buscó lo que Jacob le había pedido: una cuchilla de afeitar. Era la única cosa punzante que podía conseguir en esos momentos y, aunque no iba a servirle de mucha ayuda, era lo único con lo que podía contar.

Después de desayunar, le dejaron tomar una ducha. No querían que pareciera una pordiosera delante del notario, quien era ajeno a todo. Se vistió con antiguas ropas suyas y se percató del tamaño que estaba alcanzando su vientre. Finalmente, optó por ponerse un vestido relativamente ancho y unas cómodas sandalias.

Bajó donde la esperaban James y Victoria, además de Laurent, el amigo de James.

—A ver, Bella —empezó James, enseñándole a la joven el revolver que llevaba escondido debajo de la americana—. Pórtate bien. Sabes que puedo salirme con la mía si, extrañamente, aparece con una bala incrustada en la cabeza, ¿vale?

Bella tembló de pies a la cabeza. Era como si James oliera sus intenciones. Intentó parecer firme, y se juntó con ellos. Todos subieron al coche, que estaba aparcado fuera de la casa. James se sentó delante, con Laurent que era quien conducía, y las dos jóvenes fueron detrás.

Laurent acababa de encender el coche cuando algo, quizás una piedra, golpeó el cristal de James, agrietándolo. Victoria bajó corriendo del coche con la pistola en alto y, como si apareciera de la nada, un joven indio, que Bella identificó como Embry, amigo de Jacob, la inmovilizó y puso un cuchillo en el cuello de la pelirroja.

—¡James! —exclamó Victoria.

Jacob había aparecido delante del coche, apuntando a Laurent con un revolver. James se volvió hacia Bella, apuntándola a ella también con un arma.

—Sal del coche —le ordenó Jacob a James.

James sonrió.

—La mataré —anunció, apuntando a Bella, que se encontraba hecha un ovillo contra el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Ahora fue Jacob quien, ante el asombro de Bella, sonrió.

—No lo harás porque necesitas que firme los papeles —repitió—. Baja del vehículo, o yo mataré a este y mi amigo matará a la pelirroja.

James pareció dudar, pero finalmente bajó el arma y salió del coche. Embry empujó a Victoria, que cayó pesadamente en la carretera. Jacob volteó el coche, apuntando esta vez a James, mientras Embry entraba y apuntaba a Laurent con un revolver que acababa de sacarse.

Jacob se volteó para entrar, y James sacó su pistola.

—¡Jacob! —gritó Bella, al ver las intenciones, pero James disparó nada más Jacob hubo cerrado la puerta.

—¡Arranca! —le gritó Embry a Laurent, dejando de apuntarlo para dirigirse hacia James y dispararle; pero él ya se había escondido donde pudo junto a Victoria.

El coche salió escopeteado del lugar, pasando de lejos el límite de velocidad establecido y, en lugar de adentrarse en el pueblo, se perdió por caminos del bosque.

La bala no había matado a Jacob pero le había herido en el brazo y ahora el joven se quejaba del dolor. Embry dejó de apuntar a Laurent para socorrer a Jacob, y Bella temió que el amigo de su hermano se sublevara y los matara a todos. Pero Laurent, pese a haber visto claramente cómo dejaban de apuntarlo, siguió su camino como si nada.

—Estoy de vuestro lado —explicó el conductor, al ver por el retrovisor la cara de desconcierto de Bella.

—¿Dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Bella, mientras Embry vendaba la herida de Jacob.

—A nuestro escondite —comentó Jacob, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, soltando un resoplo cada vez que Embry tocaba su herida.

Se adentraron un poco más en el bosque, hasta que dejaron la carretera para meterse en un camino de tierra. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro por donde el vehículo ya no podía avanzar. Pararon allí y salieron todos del coche.

Entonces, ante la sorpresa de Bella, Laurent se tumbó en el suelo y empezó a hacer la croqueta hasta quedar realmente sucio.

—¿Tienes la cuchilla? —preguntó Jacob.

Bella se la prestó a Laurent, que había alargado la mano. Empezó a rasgar la tela de su ropa con la cuchilla, yendo sin cuidado y haciéndose daño adrede. Finalmente, Embry se acercó a él y le pegó un puñetazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven, con una risilla escondida.

Hecho esto, y sin decir nada más, Laurent echó a correr por donde habían llegado. Jacob cogió a Bella de la mano y se la llevó montaña arriba. Ella le preguntó por la actitud de Laurent y Embry; su amigo se rió y le explicó que lo hacían porque ahora Laurent volvería con James, diciéndole que se había escapado. Así no salía perjudicado y ellos tendrían más tiempo para decidir qué hacían.

Caminaron, aproximadamente, durante una hora por el húmedo bosque de Forks. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, porque necesitaban todo el aliento necesario para cubrir la distancia que les separaba de su destino.

Jacob no soltó la mano de Bella en todo el rato.

Finalmente, Bella vio a dónde se dirigían. En medio del bosque, había una pequeña cabaña medio cubierta por unos árboles. Bella estaba segura que, desde lejos, era imposible verla; y mucho menos si no esperabas encontrar nada allí.

Entraron dentro. Había una cama y un sofá, además de una pequeña cocina de gas.

—Entonces —empezó Embry—, ¿A quién debo ir a avisar?

—A Edward.

Bella se quedó paralizada, ¿avisar a Edward? ¿Por qué? Y de pronto ató cabos. James iría a por él si no lograba encontrarla, antes de que él pudiera avisar a la policía porque ella no volvía, sabiendo que Bella no acudiría a la policía si Edward no estaba a salvo. Maldito James. La conocía demasiado bien.

¿Pero qué haría Edward cuando Embry lo llamara? Deseó que no hiciera ninguna locura.

—¿No podemos avisarlo desde aquí? —inquirió Bella, sacando su teléfono móvil. Ella misma obtuvo la respuesta: no había cobertura.

—Hay un botiquín por allí —les informó Embry, antes de despedirse y desaparecer.

Bella y Jacob se quedaron solos en la cabaña.

…

Edward salió de la operación acompañado de su padre. Ambos estaban contentos porque, pese a la dificultad, había sido un éxito.

Lo primero que hizo el joven doctor nada más limpiarse las manos fue ir a buscar su teléfono móvil. Comprobó que no tenía ningún mensaje de Bella, y la llamó.

El móvil estaba apagado, y le dejó otro mensaje en el contestador.

—No debes preocuparte así —le aconsejó su padre—. Está con su hermano, y antes te dijo que estaba bien. Ya te llamará cuando encienda el teléfono.

Edward no contestó, sino que llamó a otra persona.

—Hola, Ed —le contestó la voz de Emmett al otro lado del teléfono—. Todavía no he podido mirarte lo que me pediste —repuso antes de que el doctor preguntara.

Lo había llamado para que investigara un poco más sobre el asesinato de los Swan. El día, la hora, y todos los cabos sueltos que habían quedado en aquella investigación. Estaba especialmente interesado en el día del entierro, porque él a había podido comprobar cuándo encontraron a Bella: el día 20 de marzo.

¿Cómo había podido estar en el entierro si estaba en su casa sin saber ni cómo se abrochaba un sujetador?

Cabía la posibilidad de que los del diario se equivocaban. De hecho, solamente había encontrado la fecha en ese diario, así que no estaba seguro. Pero ese mal presentimiento que lo había invadido cuando Bella se fue con su hermano no quería desaparecer.

Su padre lo invitó a desayunar, así que ambos fueron hacia la cafetería, casi vacía a esas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, como sabían que pronto iba a llenarse, y los dos estaban fatigados por la operación, decidieron llevarse la comida al despacho del doctor Cullen. Una vez allí, Edward llamó de nuevo a Bella.

El móvil seguía apagado.

—Cuando lo encienda se le va a bloquear con tantos mensajes —se rió Carlisle.

Edward no pudo más, y le contó todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Como no sabía de la historia de Bella la mitad, el doctor Cullen se quedó atónito un buen rato, hasta que Edward terminó con sus especulaciones y los cabos sueltos de esa familia de Forks.

Carlisle Cullen tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Espérate a que Emmett te llame, antes se seguir llamando a Bella de ese modo —le contestó, hablando con la voz de la experiencia—. Si te estás equivocando, se asustará cuando reciba tantas llamadas.

Edward asintió.

¿Cómo la había dejado marchar sin saber ni su dirección ni el número de teléfono de James? Era idiota.

Carlisle quería cambiar de tema para tranquilizar a su hijo, pero lo que sucedió a continuación hicieron que no pudiera hacer nada para evitar que su hijo saliera corriendo del despacho.

Su teléfono sonó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ansioso el joven, al ver que no era Bella.

—¿Eres Edward Cullen? —preguntó una voz masculina, que no era ni de James ni de nadie que conociera.

—Sí —contestó el joven doctor, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

—Escúchame atentamente —dijo el joven—. Soy un amigo de Bella, del pueblo. Te llamo para que te tranquilices. Vas a recibir una llamada de su hermano, o de alguien en su nombre. Te diga lo que te diga, no le hagas caso. Bella está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No vengas.

Edward se quedó atónito.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó él, pero se oyó un ruido parecido al de un disparo, y la llamada se cortó.

Segundos después el teléfono volvió a llamar. Desde un número distinto.

—¿Qué? —casi le gritó al teléfono.

—Soy Emmett —contestó su amigo—. Todo en este caso es muy extraño, y desde la comisaría de Forks dicen que no pueden facilitarme datos porque no es de mi jurisdicción. Pero he llamado al periódico local, y me han dicho que el entierro fue el día 24 de marzo —no obtuvo respuesta de Edward—. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió perspicaz.

—Espero que no —contestó Edward, antes de colgar.

El joven doctor miró significativamente a su padre.

—¿Qué te han dicho, Edward? —preguntó preocupado.

—Creo que Bella tiene problemas —apuntó, levantándose de la silla—. Me voy a Forks.

Su padre iba a protestar, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¿Sí? —inquirió todavía más nervioso.

—¿El señor Edward Cullen? —preguntó una voz femenina. Edward afirmó—. Llamamos de la comisaría de Forks. Queríamos avisarle que el hermano de su prometida, nos ha alertado del secuestro de su hermana —se le heló la sangre al instante.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó atónito—. ¿Quién?

—Creemos que ha sido Jacob Black. Como sabrá, fue acusado de asesinar a sus padres. Creemos, bueno, que quería terminar con lo que empezó. Un coche patrulla está de camino para buscarle. Debería darnos su dirección, por favor.

Edward se había quedado paralizado. ¿Jacob Black? ¿El que había matado a sus padres se había llevado a Bella? ¿Para terminar con ella?

—Les espero en el Swedich Medical Center —les dijo, antes de colgar.

Le explicó a su padre lo sucedido.

…

Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá, y Bella se encontraba a su lado, curándole la herida. La bala, al parecer, solamente le había rozado el brazo, aunque sangraba mucho.

—¡Si no te estás quieto no podrá curarte! —se quejó Bella.

Por más que quería, por más que podía recordar todo el amor que él sentía hacia ella, Bella no podía recordar ningún sentimiento más allá de la amistad hacia ese joven. Y eso le dolía, y a la vez le alegraba. Le dolía, porque significaba que él estaba arriesgando su vida por una chica que apenas lo recordaba; y se alegraba, porque si en esos momentos tuviera hacia él unos sentimientos parecidos a los que sentía hacia Edward, no hubiera sabido qué hacer. Por primera vez, creyó que esa amnesia estaba sirviendo para algo bueno.

—¿No recuerdas nada de nosotros? —preguntó él, dolido.

Ella bajó la mirada. Había terminado de curarle más o menos la herida y se percató de lo cerca que estaban. Él le pasó una mano por el cabello, y juntó su frente con la suya. Le acarició una mejilla con cuidado.

—Lo siento —suspiró ella—. Recuerdo que éramos amigos. Pero no puedo sentir nada más salvo esto.

Jacob la abrazó con fuerza.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras muerta —el tono que utilizó le hizo pensar a Bella que estaba a punto de llorar—. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre, y me sentía tan impotente…

Bella supo que iba a besarla justo antes de que apartara la cabeza de su hombro, pero no se opuso. Antes de que sus labios se juntaran, cuando ya notaba su respiración mezclada con la suya, un ruido los separó bruscamente.

Un disparo.

—¿Tenía que ir muy lejos Embry para poder llamar? —preguntó Bella, apartándose de la ventana y sentándose en el suelo, mientras Jacob sacaba su revolver y empezaba a mirar por la ventana.

—No —contestó él, preocupado—. No debía ir muy lejos.

Esperaron en silencio. Jacob mirando por la ventana y Bella sentada en el suelo, esperando que solo les hubiera parecido un disparo y que nadie lograra encontrarlos. Pero estaban muy equivocados. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe y Jacob se colocó entre James, que acababa de entrar, y Bella, que soltó un chillido de terror.

—Buenos días, hermanita —saludó James, alegremente, mientras los apuntaba con la pistola—. ¿Nos dejamos de jueguecitos de una vez? —miró a Jacob—. Baja el arma u os mato a los dos.

Jacob notaba como Bella temblaba de miedo. Estaban perdidos en medio del bosque y, si James había conseguido llegar hasta ese lugar recóndito, iba a encontrarlos donde fuera. Además, Jacob corría más peligro que Bella, porque a ella la necesitaba viva para firmar.

—Hermanita, no tengo todo el día —se quejó James, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta—. Te di la opción fácil y la estás rechazando. Puedo encontrar otros métodos para quedarme con todo lo de los Swan, si te mato. Así que no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Bella se apartó un poco de Jacob.

—Vas a matarnos de todos modos cuando haya firmado —sentenció.

James soltó una risotada.

—Puede —sonrió—, o puede que no. Depende de ti.

Le tendió los papeles. Seguramente había aprovechado todo ese tiempo, mientras ellos huían, para ir a buscar esos papeles. Pero eso daba igual, pensó Bella. Lo importante era salir con vida de allí, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Bella, quieta —ordenó Jacob, cuando vio que ella hacía ademán de acercarse.

Sin previo aviso, James le disparó a Jacob en la pierna, que soltó un grito de dolor y se cayó al suelo. La sangre salía de su pierna a borbotones.

—¡Jake! —gritó Bella. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así desde que se habían reencontrado. Había dejado de ser Jacob Black, ahora era Jake. Ahora lo veía de otro modo, y esa situación todavía le dolía más. Miles de recuerdos se entremezclaban con la situación y todo era demasiado extraño.

James apuntó de nuevo hacia Jacob.

—¡Para! —chilló la joven—. ¡Para James! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Para!

Su hermano sonrió vencedor y le tendió de nuevo el papel y un bolígrafo a su hermana. Bella, que ya recordaba su firma, signó los papeles y se los entregó a su hermano.

—Te lo suplico —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Déjanos. No diremos nada. Por favor, déjanos aquí.

James desvió la mirada e hizo ademán de largarse. Bella se apoyó contra la pared, intentando respirar profundamente por miedo a desmayarse. Pero James no cruzó el umbral de la cabaña. Antes de salir, se volteó de nuevo hacia Jacob, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, encima de un charco de su propia sangre. Disparó dos veces más, entre los gritos de terror de Bella.

La joven se lanzó a los pies de Jacob, que respiraba con dificultad. Bella levantó la cabeza del chico con suavidad, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba pálido, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, estaban perdidos en medio del bosque sin cobertura y con James armado delante de la puerta.

—¡Jake! —chilló al ver que el chico empezaba a perder el conocimiento—. ¡Jake, no te mueras!

Un río de recuerdos afloraba en su mente. Tardes juntos, noches locas, risas y lágrimas de toda una vida a su lado. Cuando eran amigos, cuando fueron algo más. Siempre lo había tenido al lado, en todo momento. Incluso cuando ella había desaparecido, él no había perdido la esperanza. La había seguido queriendo como siempre.

—Bella… —la llamó el joven—. Prométeme que saldrás de esta y mandarás a ese capullo a la cárcel —pidió Jacob.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar de los ojos de color chocolate de la joven.

—Jake, no te despidas —suplicó ella—. Jacob, no me dejes, por favor —sollozó.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa como pudo. Pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de alarma. Agarró a Bella por la mano y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la lanzó contra el suelo para lanzarse él encima de ella.

James volvió a disparar.

—Bella —articuló Jacob en un susurro—, te quiero…

Notó como él aflojaba el abrazo que le había salvado la vida. El peso del cuerpo inerte de Jacob la apresó contra el suelo. No podía mirarlo. Tenía la vista clavada en el techo de madera lleno de moho de la cabaña, mientras las lágrimas surcaban sin cesar sus mejillas. Sentía un sentimiento en el pecho, pero no era tristeza.

Era ira.

—Venga, hermanita —se rió James—. Sabías qué iba a hacer de buen principio, como con lo de papá y mamá —soltó una risotada.

Bella apartó con cuidado a Jacob, dejándolo tumbado boca arriba, con una extraña expresión en el rostro parecida a una sonrisa. Se levantó, completamente manchada de la sangre del que había sido su gran amigo, su primer amor. Del que le había salvado la vida.

—No te lo voy a perdonar jamás —sollozó, acercándose a su hermano para pegarle, aunque sabía que no iba a llegar a tocarlo.

Él la empujó y Bella chocó contra la cocinilla de gas. Se levantó, notando un fuerte dolor abdominal. ¿Pero qué importaba ahora? Ella solamente quería dañar al desgraciado de su hermano. Al ponerse una mano cerca del vientre, se acordó de algo. Disimuladamente, buscó la cuchilla que todavía guardaba en su bolsillo.

—¿Sabes qué? —se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa pícara—. Creo que tenías razón desde buen principio. Papá y mamá no fueron justos contigo; a mi me gustara que me vinieras a visitar —sonrió.

Tal y cómo había imaginado, James cayó en su trampa. Guardó el revolver debajo de su americana, y se acercó a él.

—He sido una hermana muy mala —le dijo Bella, en tono condescendiente—. Quizás deberías darme un castigo… y que las cosas volvieran a ser cómo antes.

Intentando ignorar las nauseas que le provocaba la manera en que James la estaba mirando, se bajó un tirante del vestido.

—Imagino que ya te habrás encargado de Edward —lo dijo sin pensar, temiendo que fuera cierto—, y Jacob ya no está para molestarnos más…

James sonrió.

—A tu amiguito Edward le falta poco para seguir el camino de este que hay aquí —le contestó James. Se había acercado a ella y le acariciaba un hombro con suavidad, como tantas veces había hecho antes.

Bella le siguió el juego, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Lo que él no vio, fue que ella llevaba escondida la cuchilla de afeitar. James cerró los ojos, dispuesto a besar a su hermana, y Bella aprovechó ese momento. Bajó la cuchilla con furia por el rostro del hombre, haciéndole cortes sin la menor piedad, mientras él intentaba quitársela de encima.

Lo consiguió, tirándola al suelo, cerca de la pistola que había utilizado Jacob. Sin menor dilación, la cogió y apretó el gatillo. Le dio en toda la rodilla izquierda. James cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.

Bella salió corriendo de la cabaña sin volverse hacia atrás. James tenía mejor puntería que ella, de eso no dudaba, y estaba embarazada de cinco meses. La última vez ya la había atrapado estando ella en mejores condiciones, pero no iba a dejar que esta vez a alcanzara. Llegaría a la carretera que quedaba detrás de esa colina, y desde allí tendría cobertura.

Llamaría a Edward y le pediría ayuda. Y esa pesadilla habría terminado.

—¡Isabella! —gritó James, cargado de rabia—. ¡No busques a tu amiguito, porque no vas a encontrarlo! ¡Sólo yo sé donde está!

Se quedó paralizada en medio del espeso bosque. No podía ser cierto. James no podía haber atrapado a Edward, porque Edward debía estar en Seattle haciendo una operación. Y si Embry había hablado con él, le hubiera hecho caso.

—¡Te propongo un trato! —continuó James—. ¡Su vida por la tuya! ¡Ven a casa esta noche!

Se le heló el corazón. ¿Su vida y la de bebé, por la de Edward? Su hermano la conocía demasiado bien. Se sentó a descansar porque, además del corazón, le dolía el vientre por culpa del golpe de James. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si no volvía, Edward estaba muerto. Si volvía, lo estaban los dos.

¿Y si, en realidad, no había conseguido atrapar a Edward?

Retomó su camino, con constantes punzadas de dolor en el vientre, hacia la carretera. Debía hablar con alguien cuanto antes, para saber qué hacer. Y sólo podía llamar a una persona.

* * *

_¡Buenos días!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad, aunque es triste. Creo que en algún momento ha estado muy dramático pero… ¡Era lo que tocaba! Lo siento por Jacob, pero pensé que era lo que él hubiera hecho por ella, aunque Bella no le hubiera correspondido. Ahora sólo nos queda odiar a James. _

_Quedan cuatro capítulos (uno por semana) y ya habremos terminado. Espero que esperéis este final con impaciencia, porque creo que os va a gustar (¿?). _

_Gracias por el review a **nany87, sophia18, delitah cullen, trishahudsonblack91, jkrf123, lizzy90, Belewyn, Jos WeasleyC, joli cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, inve, Laia-bcn, MissCulenn, Gegargas, loquibell, Dreams Hunter, Lucia, isaasiisa, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, kxprii-StrawwBerries, , Cullen Vigo, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, liduvina, Mariiland, Edward Kaname, yoya11, , AwanBlack, VampiresDoItBetter, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, yamitwilightadicts, twifanMarie, Mary, miraura, adela, Airun Cullen Swan, Bella Lee, Rochell, Samillan, Diana Prenze **y **NandaMasen**. De veras, gracias por vuestro apoyo, significa mucho._

_Como siempre, os recuerdo que subiré un adelanto del capítulo en mi blog (.com). Os dejo también con el summary del nuevo fic, cuyo adelanto también podréis encontrar en mi blog:_

_"La joven Bella Swan ha descubierto el mayor secreto del chico malo del grupo Mezzaluna: Edward Cullen es un vampiro. Pero ese no es su único problema; lo peor, es que se está obsesionando con él."_


	11. El final de la pesadilla

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. No he borrado los comentarios anteriores que hay al final de cada capítulo, pero si he borrado los capítulos que no están editados. Me he propuesto subir uno cada día, así me obligo a hacerlo, porque sino lo dejaré pasar demasiado y no continuaré con el fic. En general los cambios no son enormes, solo dedazos que vi, pero más hacia el final habrá cambios más visibles. No de la trama, pero sí escenas que creo que debían estar y no estuvieron. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias.

**Aunque la reedición iba a ser para enganchar con la segunda parte, me están surgiendo problemas con la trama. Si no logro solucionarlos antes del lunes, creo que dejaré esto parado hasta finales de Navidad. Terminaré la reedición y pararé. Lo siento, pero no quiero subir algo que ni a mi me gusta.**

**Amnesia**

**El final de la pesadilla**

Cómo había cambiado todo en cinco meses, pensaba Bella, mientras esperaba escondida al lado de la carretera. Cinco meses atrás ella era una joven de veinte años con un chico al que amaba, que volvía a casa y se encontraba con sus padres muertos por su hermano, y siendo casi asesinada por los secuaces del mismo.

Entonces, volvía a nacer. Se convertía en otra persona, sin recuerdos, sin dolor. Sin pasado, pero feliz al lado de otro hombre. Cuando pensaba que ya no iba a poder recuperar su vida pasada y empezaba a crear una vida junto al amor de su vida, resultaba que aparecía su hermano y destrozaba su mundo de nuevo.

James y su espíritu destructor.

Pero había llegado a un extremo en que, si no empezaba a actuar ella misma como su hermano, las cosas iban a ponerse feas. Muy feas.

Había conseguido hablar con Emmett.

—¿Bella? —le preguntó extrañado—. ¿Qué quieres?

Se interesó por Edward. Le dijo que no cogía su teléfono, y que quizás él sabía dónde estaba. Intentó guardar un tono de voz normal, pero Emmett se olió algo raro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Cómo iba a estar bien, pensó ella, si su peor pesadilla acababa de asesinar a su mejor amigo y temía que pudiera hacerle daño a Edward.

—Sí, claro —contestó ella—. Mareos del embarazo.

Emmett pareció complacido, porque después de varias preguntas tontas, colgó. Todavía no sabía dónde estaba Edward, así que llamó a Carlisle.

—¿Bella? —preguntó extrañadísimo—. ¿Cómo puedes llamarme? ¿Quieren algo los secuestradotes?

La joven se quedó de piedra. ¿Secuestradores?

—Quería saber dónde está Edward —cortó por lo sano ella.

—¿Edward? ¡Está yendo hacia Forks si no ha llegado! —exclamó Carlisle—. Pero dime, Bella, ¿No estabas secuestrada? Han llamado de la policía de Forks, diciendo que Black te había secuestrado.

En ese momento, Bella se derrumbó. Llorando, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado allí, sintiéndose un poco mejor a medida que hablaba. Cuando terminó, Carlisle tardó un rato en reaccionar, seguramente comprendiendo las palabras que acababa de oír.

—No vayas —le suplicó, ante todo pronóstico—. Es una trampa.

La joven se quedó boquiabierta. ¿No debía ir a salvar a su hijo? ¿En qué estaba pensando Carlisle?

—No pienso dejar que Edward muera —concluyó ella, antes de colgar.

Así que, sin saber qué iba a pasar, volvió hacia la casa donde había crecido y pasado los peores momentos de su vida. No iba a dejar que Edward muriera sin hacer nada, no después de todo lo que él había dado por ella y lo mucho que ella lo quería.

…

James le pegó una patada en el estómago a Edward, y se rió a carcajadas. Hacía dos horas que lo tenían allí, esperando a que Bella regresara, y se había estado divirtiendo pegándole y riéndose de él.

Edward lo miraba desde el suelo, magullado y cansado. Lo habían atado en el gran recibidor, a los pies de la escalera de madera que bajaba del segundo piso. Al lado de James, que ya había sacado una enorme botella de whisky del bar de los Swan, Victoria lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando a ver el momento en que Edward iba a desfallecer y a suplicar por su vida.

Pero no era eso lo que Edward estaba esperando. Lo que él esperaba era la llegada de Bella. No quería que lo hiciera, quería que fuera una persona inteligente y sensata, y se largara de ese pueblo. Odiaba la idea de tener que verla llegar de un momento a otro, pensó él.

—Si Bella tarda mucho más —empezó James—, no creo que pueda contener mi paciencia —se sacó el revolver del bolsillo, apuntó a Edward y imitó el ruido de un revolver con la boca. Luego se echó a reír.

—Me das asco —le susurró con lengua viperina el aludido.

James se volteó de nuevo, claramente enfadado.

—¡No sabes nada! —gritó de pronto, pegando un tiro al techo.

Edward se estremeció. Jamás se había cruzado con semejante personaje y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Si te mato a ti antes de que llegue Isabella —sentenció—, a ella la mataré de todos modos. A ella y al bebé, claro.

Al oír eso notó como la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Forcejeó contra las cuerdas que lo mantenían atrapado contra la madera de la escalera, pero no pudo apenas moverse. No podía cargar con la idea de ser el causante de la muerte de Bella. Si le hubiera hecho caso a esa llamada desconocida que le suplicaba que no hiciera exactamente lo que, finalmente, hizo.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —le gritó, con toda la rabia—. Vas a matarnos de todos modos —rugió furioso.

James sonrió.

—Claro.

Simple y llanamente.

Edward relajó el cuerpo. Seguramente Bella iría allí con la intención de sacrificarse ella por él. Se maldecía continuamente por no haber hecho caso al que le había alertado. Todo había sucedido exactamente como había predijo, como si supiera qué iba a pasar. Por la estupidez y el amor iban a morir él y Bella. Y el bebé.

—Baja el arma, James —la voz de Bella había resonado por el pasillo.

El joven doctor se volteó sorprendido y, cuando la vio, le dio un vuelco el corazón: estaba cubierta de mugre y sangre. Había aparecido como de la nada y tenía retenida a la pelirroja apuntándola en la sien con una pistola. James pareció no entender la situación durante unos instantes.

—Si quieres, mátala —se encogió de hombros.

Por la expresión de Bella, eso se había escapado totalmente de sus previsiones. Y de las de Victoria, la cara de la cual era todo un poema observando a su marido.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó la pelirroja.

James sonrió.

—Solamente te acercaste a mi por el dinero —se explicó—, me da completamente igual lo que te pueda suceder.

Bella se había quedado paralizada y estaba perdiendo la compostura. Buscó a Edward con la mirada, y comprobar el estado en que se encontraba la hizo reaccionar. Clavó de nuevo el revolver con fuerza en la cabeza de Victoria.

—Estás mintiendo —se reafirmó, pensando que así él se quedaría sin argumentos.

James se rió sonoramente, apuntó a Victoria, y le disparó en el muslo. La pelirroja empezó a gritar de dolor, y se le escapó de los brazos a Bella, que se había quedado helada al comprobar la acción de su hermana.

—Pensabas que eras más lista que yo, y has vuelto a fallar —sentenció James, sentándose en el suelo, delante de Edward hacia el cual se había dirigido Bella—. Está bien, ¿Con cual empiezo?

Bella abrazó con fuerza a Edward entre sus brazos, notando como toda la valentía que le había causado la muerte de Jacob se esfumaba rápidamente, dejando paso al frío miedo. Estaba asustada. Iban a morir.

Edward se dejó besar suavemente por ella. Había estado tan preocupado por saber cómo estaba Bella, que le daba igual que James siguiera apuntándolos con un revolver.

—Tranquila —le susurró al oído. Pero había algo distinto en los ojos de Bella. Entendió que lo había recordado todo, y la sombra de la tragedia enturbiaba su clara mirada. Parecía otra persona sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward, y fijó su mirada en James.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió ella molesta—. Si debes matarnos, hazlo ya.

Edward pensaba lo mismo. Aunque rezaba porque un milagro fuera a salvarlos, ambos sabían que eso no iba a suceder. Solo Carlisle conocía qué iba a pasar, pero Bella no creía que fuera a tener tiempo de avisar a nadie; de todos modos, picando a James para que los matara antes era el único modo de conseguir que quisiera alargar su agonía un poco más. Quizás ese fuera el tiempo suficiente.

—¡Cállate! —le rugió a Victoria, que seguía quejándose de dolor en la pierna. Al oír esto, dejó de emitir algún sonido y sólo lágrimas bajaban lentas por su rostro—. Creo que voy a jugar un poco con vosotros. ¿Quién primero? ¿El enamorado o la enamorada?

Bella se levantó, mientras Edward se negaba a gritos e intentaba detenerla, pese a estar atado.

—¿Te ha contado tu prometida que, mucho antes de ser tuya, fue mía? —se rió James, acercándose a ella.

Tenía la cara llena de los cortes que le había hecho Bella un rato antes. Sonrió lascivamente mientras pasaba una mano por encima del vestido de Bella, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Edward parecía a punto de romperle la cabeza a James, pero estaba atado. Cerró los ojos, al ver que Bella también lo hacía.

—Realmente interesante —sonrió, subiendo por debajo del vestido, para observar la cara de angustia de la chica—. Pero ya no me gustas —la empujó sin miramientos, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se abrazó a si misma con cara de dolor. Le dolía muchísimo toda la zona abdominal—. Solo tengo ganas de matarte desde lo que me has hecho antes —se quejó, apuntando a Edward—. Ahora me divertiré un poco contigo.

Le disparó en el hombro, sin el menor recato. Los gritos de preocupación de Bella se juntaron a los de dolor de Edward.

—¡No te acerques a él! —le gritó, al ver el ademán de la joven—. Levántate y ven aquí.

James parecía alerta, como si hubiera escuchado algo fuera de la casa. Al parecer, Edward también lo había escuchado, porque empezó a gritar.

—¡Estamos aquí!

El hermano de Bella lo fulminó con la mirada y le disparó de nuevo. Esta vez en una pierna. Luego, cargó el arma, agarró a Bella contra su cuerpo, le apuntó en la sien y ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que esto sucediera, se abrió la puerta de golpe, y aparecieron varios policías. _Policía de Seattle_, llevaban escrito en el uniforme antibalas. Además de eso, también llevaban una especie de casco y una escopeta. El arma de James parecía insignificante al lado de esas, pero era la que tenía más probabilidades de acertar si se disparaba: Bella sentía el frío metal contra su sien.

—Suelta el arma —dijo una voz familiar.

Y lo reconocieron: Emmett estaba en la cabecilla. Era el primero de todos y el que apuntaba a James directamente entre ceja y ceja. Pero no se atrevía a disparar, porque temía que él pudiera adelantársele y matara a Bella.

—Suéltala —no supieron a quien se refería, si a Bella o al arma, pero James los ignoró, dirigiéndose, poco a poco y con paso lento, hacia la escalera.

La fueron subiendo bajo la atenta mirada de los policías, y James se encerró con Bella en el dormitorio matrimonial. Bella reconoció el lugar al instante, que todavía conservaba el aroma de sus padres. Notó una angustia oprimiéndole el pecho, que bajó hacia el vientre e hizo que se retorciera sobre ella misma.

James la empujó hacia la cama, y la joven se quedó allí tumbada, esperando a que llegaran los policías.

—Te van a coger, James —susurró Bella, cargada de rabia—. Van a encontrarte y vas a terminar en la prisión. Nadie va a echarte de menos.

Su hermano se volteó hacia ella.

—¡Cállate, zorra! —gritó, apuntándola.

Iba a disparar.

Bella cerró los ojos. Oyó un disparo.

Estaba muerta, pensó.

Pero no le dolía nada. Abrió los ojos. Por la ventana que daba a la calle había aparecido uno de los policías. Se había subido a un árbol y le había disparado a James en el brazo antes de que el pudiera presionar el gatillo. James lo miró furioso. Volvió a apuntar a Bella, y disparó.

La bala le alcanzó por la espalda. Tras el grito de dolor, notó cómo empezaba a faltarle el aire. El policía de fuera disparó de nuevo a James en el otro brazo, y entonces se abrió la puerta. Apareció Emmett, acompañado de más policías, que desarmaron a James y se lo llevaron. El amigo de Edward se acercó a Bella, preocupado por su estado y por la cantidad de sangre que emanaba su herida.

—¡Bella! —la llamó, al ver que la chica empezaba a perder el conocimiento—. Dos ambulancias nos esperan fuera —le explicó, cargándosela en brazos. Pero la joven, pese a tener los ojos abiertos y respirar con dificultad, no repuso.

La bajó con rapidez y sin dificultar por las escaleras. Pasaron por el lugar donde Edward había estado atado, pero ya no estaba allí. Seguramente se lo habían llevado ya en ambulancia.

—Está embarazada —oyó que Emmett le explicaba a alguien. Luego, la dejó bocabajo en una camilla, y la cargaron en la ambulancia.

—¿Y Edward? —inquirió ella, pero nadie le repuso.

Luego, perdió el conocimiento por completo.

…

Notaba una profunda punzada de dolor cada vez que respiraba. Intentó moverse, pero el abdomen también le dolía de forma exagerada. Finalmente, abrió los ojos.

Estaba en una estancia blanca y pulcra. El silencio de esa habitación solo se rompía por el ruido que hacían los monitores que controlaban su estado. A su lado estaba Alice, cogiéndole una mano y sin haber visto que se había despertado.

Un reloj en la pared le indicó que era las cuatro y media de la madrugada. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba allí?

—Alice —la llamó, sobresaltándola.

En el rostro de la joven se dibujó una gran sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Oh, Bella! —gritó emocionada—. ¡Esto es fabuloso! Estaba realmente preocupada por lo que te pudiera pasar y…

—¿Dónde está Edward? —inquirió ella cortante.

El hecho de que no estuviera a su lado en ese hospital, solo podía significar que no podía haber ido. Y podía no haber ido por pocas razones. Se estremeció entera, al ver el rostro de terror de Alice.

—Está en quirófano —le explicó en un susurro—. Una de las balas le destrozó una arteria, y perdió mucha sangre…

Bella hizo ademán de levantarse, pero le dolió el abdomen tanto que, tras soltar un leve gemido, volvió a tumbarse agotada.

—El médico me prohibió que hicieras exactamente eso —Alice se mordió el labio inferior—. Dice que antes de pelearnos contigo para que te estés quieta, te pongamos en una silla de ruedas…

Una enfermera apareció cuando la llamaron y las ayudó a mover a Bella de un sitio a otro. Luego, se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera de los quirófanos.

Alice iba explicándole qué había sucedido mientras ella estaba inconsciente: detuvieron a James y ahora se encontraba en prisión preventiva hasta el día que se fijara la fecha para el juicio; a ella le habían extirpado la bala que, por suerte, apenas le había hecho daño alguno en órganos internos, y le habían dicho que necesitaba unos días de reposo antes de saber con exactitud el estado del bebé.

—Pero seguro que todo saldrá bien —la animó Alice, dándole una suave abrazada.

A Bella le vino en mente lo que Edward le había dicho en algún momento atrás: tenía una suerte que ni ella misma llegaba a ver. Ahora sólo necesitaba que esa suerte sirviera para salvar a Edward. No entendía de medicina, pero por lo que le había explicado Alice, las cosas no pintaban bien.

Allí se encontraron con la madre de Edward, Esme, que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque. Estaba pálida y apoyada en una de las sillitas de plástico negro que formaban los bancos en esa odiosa sala de espera. Bella pensó que debía odiarla: su hijo no estaría allí de no ser por su culpa; por eso, la reacción de la mujer la desconcertó en cierto modo.

—¡Bella! —exclamó al verla llegar en la silla de ruedas, acompañada de Alice. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos—. Esto es una pesadilla —le susurró al oído—. Me alegra que estés bien.

Por primera vez notó un foco de calor en el centro de su pecho. Esme se preocupaba tanto por ella como por su hijo. La habían aceptado en su familia.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Bella, mirando la puerta del quirófano. Había un enorme cartel luminiscente encima que prohibía la entrada a personal ajeno.

—Carlisle entró hace tres horas —explicó Esme—. Los demás médicos no querían que participara, por ser su hijo, pero finalmente lo dejaron pasar —suspiró—. Sé tanto como tú.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Llegó consciente —explicó la señora Cullen—. Carlisle me dijo que sólo pedía que se ocuparan de ti —le sonrió afablemente. Ella no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, porque su estómago volvía a estar jugándole malas pasadas.

Se sentaron de nuevo a esperar.

El tiempo pasaba más lentamente que nunca, y Bella tenía la mirada fija en un reloj que colgaba de la pared. Estaba tan atenta, que veía cómo se movían las distintas agujas del reloj, minuciosamente, y deseó que alguien saliera a decirles algo o que, por lo menos, el tiempo pasara más rápido.

A las seis y media de la mañana, Carlisle salió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que todos suspiraran aliviados.

—Creo que saldrá de esta —se sentó al lado de su mujer y se abrazaron en silencio, ambos sonriendo de felicidad.

Pasados unos instantes, en los que todo fueron sonrisas y abrazos, Carlisle los animó a entrar. Alice empujó la silla de ruedas hacia las puertas que entraban al quirófano. Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho, esperó a verle a él.

Y allí estaba. Tumbado en una camilla boca arriba, con el torso desnudo y tapado con una fina sábana de color azul. Si no hubiera sido por los distintos cables que colgaban de distintos puntos de su cuerpo y de los monitores que lo rodeaban, hubiera parecido que dormía. En su rostro se formaba una suave sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Bella esperó a que su madre lo hubiera llenado de besos, mientras le gritaba lo mucho que le quería y lo estúpido que había sido. Detrás de Esme, Carlisle sonreía con satisfacción.

—Se despertará poco a poco —les explicó Carlisle—. La anestesia está a punto de pasar.

Pero cuando Bella iba a acercarse, sucedió algo extraño. El joven hizo una mueca. Una mueca de dolor. Uno de los monitores empezó a soltar pitidos y, en menos de un segundo, las estaban echando a las tres del quirófano mientras Carlisle daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Ellas no llegaron a salir, porque la enfermera que intentaba echarlas tuvo que ir a ayudar. Ninguna de ellas sabía nada de medicina y no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bella se levantó de la silla.

—¡Edward! —chilló sin poder evitarlo.

Nada más percatarse de que se había levantado, notó una fuerte punzada en el vientre y se dobló sobre si misma. Esme y Alice corrieron a ayudarla antes de que se cayera al suelo, y las tres salieron del quirófano, acompañadas de un enfermero.

—¿Qué le duele? —le inquirió el enfermero a Bella.

Ella no podía responder. El dolor en el vientre la estaba dejando sin respiración, pero no pensaba sentarse. Quería volver a entrar allí para ver qué pasaba con Edward. No podía soportar la idea de que muriese y ella no pudiera estar allí con él. No podía soportar la idea de que muriese, y ella no se muriera también.

—¡Bella! —le gritó Esme, asustada—. ¡Cálmate y siéntate! ¡El bebé!

¿El bebé? ¿Importaba el bebé ahora? Edward se estaba muriendo en la habitación de al lado. Le importaba un comino cualquier cosa que no fuera el bebé, eso lo tenía por sentado. Pero no la dejaban irse. Alice la agarraba de un brazo y Esme del otro, mientras el enfermero la intentaba tranquilizar.

—Por favor, señorita —le pedía preocupado—. Haga el favor de sentarse, no puede hacer nada allá dentro…

—¡Dejadme! —chilló ella, furiosa. Había conseguido zafarse de Alice y el enfermero, pero no de Esme.

Se abrieron las puertas y salió Carlisle.

—Tranquila, Bella —le dijo, sonriendo cansado—. Ya pasó todo. Ya está. Está bien.

Bella suspiró. El dolor en su vientre había cesado. Cerró los ojos. Si Edward estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Se maldecía a si misma por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Respiró con profundidad, notando como le tiraba la herida de la espalda.

—Bella… —la voz de Alice había sonado terrorífica.

Abrió los ojos. Todos miraban hacia sus pies.

Ella los imitó.

Por la pierna le bajaba un fino hilo de color escarlata. Ya había llegado al suelo y empezaba a formarse un pequeño charco.

El dolor al vientre regresó con fuerza. Soltó un gemido de terror.

—¡Mi bebé! —gritó, abrazándose a si misma.

* * *

¡No me peguéis! Sé que os estoy dejando en ascuas… ¡Pero no me peguéis!

Como dice el capítulo, ya ha acabado todo con James. La verdad es que apenas quedan capítulos (3 o 4, más una sorpresilla que os tengo preparada). No me preguntéis ni por el bebé ni por Edward, porque no voy a responderos NADA (además, intentaré que el adelanto que subiré al blog no revele mucho, ala). No es que no os quiera, es que me va el sadomasoquismo (?).

Pues nada, agradecer a **trishahudsonblack91, Airun Cullen Swan, Gegargas, lizzy90, jkrf123, delitah cullen, danyela-0, laia-bcn, , yamitwilightadicts, Cullen Vigo, vampiresdoitbetter, Dreams Hunter, mariiarias, sophia18, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, nany87, Diana Prenze, Wen Cheshire, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, yoya11, EdwardKaname, joli cullen, loquibell, Jos WeasleyC, AwanBlack, , liduvina, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, LaaNgH0st, camimasenPatzz, Mss1-cullen-swan y twifanMarie**. Gracias, gracias y GRACIAS.

Sé que dije que quien me dejara comentario en el blog le mandaría un adelanto y también se que se me olvidó u.u' así que esta vez lo mandaré y a los que se me olvidó mandar el adelanto de este cap también. Como siempre, adelantos en mi blog (efffies . b l o g s p ot . com).

Besotes enormes,

Eri.


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY UNA ESCENA AÑADIDA (Casi al final). Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias. A**unque la reedición iba a ser para enganchar con la segunda parte, me están surgiendo problemas con la trama. Si no logro solucionarlos antes del lunes, creo que dejaré esto parado hasta finales de Navidad. Terminaré la reedición y pararé. Lo siento, pero no quiero subir algo que ni a mi me gusta.**

**Amnesia**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que detuvieron a James y ese día se celebraba el juicio.

Bella estaba durmiendo en la cama de matrimonio de la casa nueva, echa un ovillo entre las sábanas. Era Octubre, y empezaba a hacer frío. Edward se estaba duchando en el baño contiguo intentando no hacer ruido y despertarla. No había podido dormir hasta entrada la madrugada, y Edward creía que necesitaba un poco de energía antes de ver a ese desgraciado de nuevo.

Tras ducharse, comprobó el estado de sus heridas. Por suerte, las dos heridas de bala estaban cicatrizando sin ningún problema. Al salir del baño vio que Bella seguía durmiendo.

Bajó hacia la cocina, para preparar un desayuno para los dos. Un par de tostadas, mermelada, un café y un zumo de naranja. Cuando acababa de mezclar un poco de azúcar en el zumo, oyó unos suaves pasos. Bella apareció por la puerta de la cocina, en camisón y frotándose los ojos.

Se preguntó si había algo más sensual que eso, pero se retuvo. Desde que habían perdido el bebé, no había intentado hacer nada con Bella por miedo a que se lo tomara mal. De hecho, no habían ni hablado acerca del tema, pero es que ninguna de los dos encontraba las palabras justas y adecuadas.

—Buenos días —la saludó él, acercándose para darle un beso.

Ella se dejó besar, sin mucho entusiasmo, y se sentó para desayunar. No miró a Edward en todo el rato, sino que su expresión seguía ausente como en los últimos meses.

—Hoy terminará todo —intentó animarla él.

Bella lo miró por primera vez, aterrorizada.

—No tengas miedo —le pidió él, levantándose para abrazarla—. Se llevará su merecido y no volveremos a verlo jamás.

Ella asintió desanimada.

…

Delante del juzgado se acumulaba la mitad de la prensa del país, pensó Bella, cuando llegaron en frente de un imponente edificio blanco. Cuando los periodistas vieron llegar el Volvo plateado de Edward, empezaron a sacarles fotografías.

Los asesinatos de James habían llenado cada día una página de todos los periódicos nacionales, y hasta algunos de internacionales, desde que había sido detenido. Nadie iba a perderse ese juicio.

—Tranquila —Edward había pasado su brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella y la tenía apretada contra él; un confort que la joven agradecía.

Bajaron del coche y se enfrentaron a la multitud de periodistas, que los atosigaron a preguntas.

—¡Aquí, aquí, señorita Swan!

—¿Cómo se siente ahora, señorita Swan?

—¡Sólo una pregunta, por favor!

Pasaron como pudieron entre el tumulto de micrófonos, cámaras y flashes, hasta que pudieron cruzar las puertas del juzgado, donde unos policías impedían la entrada a toda la prensa. El recibidor del juzgado era una impresionante sala con columnas y suelo de mármol. Se encontraron con su abogado y el abogado de la familia Black acompañado por Rachel y Rebecca, las dos hermanas de Jacob.

Las dos jóvenes le dieron un abrazo de confort a Bella.

—Espero que esto no se alargue —se quejó Rachel—. Quiero poder dormir en paz de una vez.

Bella les mostró una leve sonrisa. ¿Iba ella a poder dormir en paz cuando James estuviera, definitivamente, entre rejas? No sabía la respuesta.

Se dirigieron todos hacia la sala del juicio, y se sentaron en el banquillo a esperar. Bella empezó a notar cómo desconectaba de la situación. No quería oír nada más aparte de la condena que recibiría James, y solamente debía estar atenta cuando saliera a testificar. Nada más. Edward pareció leerle los pensamientos, porque le pasó una mano por la mejilla y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Si crees que debes sentirte mejor, no tienes por qué escuchar nada —le dijo Edward.

Y Bella bajó la mirada al suelo, hacia sus pies. Las siguientes horas pasaron por su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando una radio: Se presentaron los cargos contra James (_El homicidio de los señores Swan y los asesinatos de Jacob Black y Embry Call, y los intentos de asesinado de Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan, provocando un aborto en la gestación del hijo que esperaba la señorita Swan_). Luego siguieron un listado interminable de pruebas que lo inculpaban a él, hasta que pasaron a los testigos. Diferentes miembros del cuerpo de policía que habían sido chantajeados; Victoria, la ex mujer de de James, también testificó en su contra; también salió Laurent, el amigo de James que, a último momento, los había ayudado; y, finalmente…

—Llamamos a la señorita Isabella Swan al estrado, en función de testigo —dijo el juez.

Fue como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Se incorporó, intentando evitar las miradas con todos los que la rodeaban, y subió al estrado. Levantó la vista y vio a toda la gente que había allí. Reconoció a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper entre el público; Emmett no estaba porque debía testificar también. Esme Cullen estaba cerca de los chicos; Carlisle no había podido asistir por culpa de una cirugía, pero Bella se lo agradecía.

Finalmente, no pudo evitarlo más y lo miró a él.

James tenía todo el aspecto de ser la víctima de un complot. Sentado en su banquillo, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro desfigurado por el ataque de Bella. Se había cortado el cabello y llevaba su típico esmoquin. Incluso parecía humano.

Miró a Edward y esos ojos verdes le infundaron valor para responder a todas las preguntas que iban a hacerle.

El abogado se dirigió hacia ella para interrogarla con las preguntas que tan bien habían preparado.

…

El jurado estaba deliberando.

Habían entrado a juicio a las diez de la mañana y eran pasadas las seis de la tarde. Habían hecho una pequeña pausa para comer algo. Absolutamente nadie quería que ese juicio se prolongara más días de los necesarios, debido a la polémica que había causado a nivel nacional. Edward quería que ese desgraciado se fuera para siempre de sus vidas y poder tener así, de nuevo, a la Bella que había conocido.

Finalmente, aparecieron los doce miembros del jurado. Toda la sala esperaba en vilo oír su decisión. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto que Bella había presenciado jamás. Presionó con fuerza la mano de Edward y él la imitó, hasta que los nudillos de ambos se quedaron blancos.

—El jurado pide al juez que prohíba al señor Swan mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con todos los implicados en este caso de forma permanente e irrevocable —empezó a leer el portavoz del jurado—. Así mismo, exige una cuantiosa indemnización para los familiares de las víctimas y las víctimas de este caso —tomó aire, antes de pronunciar las palabras más esperadas—. El jurado declara al señor James Swan culpable de todos los cargos de los que era acusado y lo condena a cadena perpetua, puesto que es lo que pedían los demandantes.

El público estalló en aplausos. Edward abrazó a Bella con fuerza y la llenó de besos, mientras que ella empezaba a notar un hormigueo en el estómago.

—¡Orden en la sala! —gritó el juez hasta que todos callaron.

Faltaba ver qué condena iba a imponerle el juez, basándose en la decisión del jurado. Esperó a que todos estuvieran callados antes de dictar sentencia.

—La fortuna que ha amasado con sus empresas y las mismas empresas, servirán para indemnizar económicamente a las víctimas. El señor James Swan será trasladado a la prisión de King County hasta el resto de sus días, prohibiéndole ver a nadie exterior y sin la opción de poder comunicarse con nadie del exterior.

Más aplausos.

Bella miró a Edward y él pudo comprobar como el brillo estaba volviendo a los ojos de color chocolate de la joven. Ambos sonrieron y le dieron las gracias a su abogado. Se despidieron también de Rachel y Rebecca, y fueron a buscar a Alice y los demás que los esperaban en medio de toda la gente que había asistido al juicio.

—Esto es genial, Bella —le dijo Jasper, dándole un abrazo.

—¡Ahora ya está todo solucionado! —Alice tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, y Rosalie lloraba desconsoladamente manchándose las mejillas de rimel.

Esme se había acercado a ellos y los abrazó a los dos con fuerza.

—Fuera está perdido de periodistas —les explicó.

Bella hizo una mueca. No quería meterse de nuevo en esa olla a presión para que la atormentaran a preguntas y le hicieran más fotos que en toda su vida. Miró a Edward suplicante.

—Imagino que habrá una puerta trasera —musitó.

Jasper paró la mano y Edward le tendió las llaves de su coche.

—Nos encontramos en la esquina con Dooner's —le dijo Jasper, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Edward cogió a Bella de la mano y se escabulleron por un pasillo secundario. Buscaron a alguien que fuera de los juzgados y le preguntaron por una puerta de emergencia. Tras seguir las indicaciones, llegaron al final de un pequeño pasillo donde había una puerta de metal.

Edward la empujó y el sol del ocaso los cegó unos instantes. Bella sonrió.

—Te hace ver precioso —murmuró, al ver cómo se reflejaba la luz en el rostro de su amado. Él también sonrió socarronamente.

—Me alegra que la primera cosa que dices después del juicio tenga que ver conmigo —comentó él, divirtiéndose.

Bella hizo una mueca, y él la atrapó entre sus brazos, dándole un beso.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? —le preguntó Edward—. Seguro que nuestra casa está llena de periodistas —Bella hizo una mueca.

—Tengo una idea.

…

Avanzaban entre el césped mal cortado con prisas. El vigilante les había dicho que cerraba en media hora. Por el camino, Bella estaba cogiendo unas cuantas flores silvestres para hacer tres ramos, mientras Edward intentaba orientarse entre todas las tumbas y encontrar las que buscaban.

Allí estaban.

_Renée Swan. Charlie Swan._

Las fechas de nacimiento y fallecimiento. No había epitafio.

Bella se sentó delante de ellas, con una amplia sonrisa, y dejó dos de los ramos encima del frío mármol. Edward se sentó a su lado, mirando las letras doradas que formaban esos nombres.

—Papá, mamá —dijo Bella, sobresaltando a Edward—. Este de aquí es Edward Cullen, mi futuro marido.

Edward enarcó una ceja. Bella les hablaba seriamente a las tumbas de sus padres. Ella se volteó hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

—Mamá dice que eres muy atractivo y papá que no te pases conmigo o tendrá que sacar la escopeta.

El joven doctor soltó una carcajada y se lanzó encima de Bella para llenarla de besos. Esa era la persona que él más quería en el mundo y verla feliz lo hacía feliz también a él.

—¡Edward! —se quejó ella, en broma—. No hagas estas cosas delante de papá y mamá.

Pero el joven no podía parar y ella se dejó llevar sin la menor resistencia. Tenía tantas ganas de acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, que no parecía preocupado de que el encargado del cementerio pudiera pillarlos.

Pasó una mano por su espalda, presionando el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, mientras la besaba con pasión. Bella estaba agarrada con fuerza a su espalda y soltaba algún gemido cada vez que él deslizaba sus manos por cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

—Edward… —suplicó ella.

Él hizo caso omiso.

—¡Edward! —repitió, un poco molesta.

El joven se apartó un poco y la miró inocentemente.

—Todavía me queda algo que hacer aquí, antes de que cierren —se había levantado, dejándolo a él tumbado en el suelo con el abrigo, la americana y la camisa abiertas de forma provocadora. Desvió la mirada para evitar sucumbir a sus tentaciones y agarró el último ramo de flores silvestres—. Ahora vengo —se despidió.

No le costó mucho encontrar la tumba de Jake, puesto que era de las más recientes.

Se sentó al lado del mármol, y le pasó una mano por encima, como si se tratara de su mejor amigo en persona. Pero no, él estaba varios metros por debajo de ella.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo, recordando todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos. Jugando de niños en la playa de La Push, junto con Ángela. Enfadados porque Bella jugaba muy mal al fútbol y cada vez que iba en el equipo de Jacob perdían de forma estrepitosa. Escondidos en el bosque, porque uno de los dos se había enfadado con sus padres, y no querían que los encontraran. Riéndose como locos por cualquier tontería que había hecho alguien.

También recordaba esos últimos años, en que habían dejado de ser un amigo el uno por le otro y habían pasado a ser algo más. Mucho más. Y James se lo había cargado todo. Todo. Pero ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Jacob había sacrificado su vida por la de Bella; lo único que podía hacer ella era vivir de forma intensa, por los dos. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía con James.

—Te echaré de menos —le dijo a la tumba de mármol.

Pasó los dedos por todas las letras que formaban el nombre de Jacob y leyó el epitafio.

_Lo dio todo por todos._

Sonrió.

Edward se acercaba desde la tumba de sus padres, a paso lento y vacilante, mientras se abrochaba la camiseta, la americana y el abrigo. Ella dejó el ramo de flores encima de la tumba y se fue hacia Edward.

—Me debes un buen polvo —bromeó Edward, pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Bella.

A lo lejos vieron al guarda del cementerio que les hacía señales para que se dieran prisa en salir.

…

Tal y como habían imaginado, la casa estaba rodeada por periodistas. Así que no se dirigieron hacia su casa nueva, sino hacia el antiguo loft de Edward, que todavía no habían podido vender ni alquilar. El dormitorio del joven todavía conservaba algunas cosas, como la cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no hacían el amor? Desde que habían perdido al bebé ni se habían besado. De pronto, ambos empezaron a notar cierto hormigueo en el vientre. ¿Cómo podían haber estado durmiendo el uno al lado del otro sin haberse siquiera abrazado?

Edward la aprisionó entre él y el colchón, entre besos y abrazos.

—Vas a acordarte de esta noche toda tu vida.

Poco a poco, fue desabrochando los botones de la camiseta de la joven. Pese a que convivían juntos, ella seguía manteniendo un aroma especial, una fragancia que lo volvía loco. No era por el perfume, por el jabón que utilizaba; era su cuerpo, y se intensificaba en la zona de los pechos.

Recorrió su cuello con besos hasta llegar al inicio de los sujetadores. Mientras, le había ido quitando la camiseta, que ahora se encontraba olvidada encima de la cama. La miró a los ojos. Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, veía su mirada, sabía qué le decía.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró al oído.

La joven sonrió divertida. Había adivinado sus pensamientos. Ella también se había encargado de quitarle la camiseta a él, poco a poco. Ahora acariciaba su torso como si en eso le fuera la vida. Casi desesperada, mientras él le quitaba la falda de tubo que se había puesto para el juicio.

La joven lo atrapó entre sus piernas, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran atraídos como imanes. Edward le revolvió el cabello, despeinándola tras deshacerle el moño que se había hecho esa mañana. El pintalabios se había corrido completamente alrededor de sus comisuras y parecía que se lo hubiera intentado quitar sin lograr conseguirlo.

Ella se acercó a él y, en un arrebato de locura, le mordió el cuello. El joven soltó un gemido ante la presión. Sonrió. Bella empezó a bajarle los pantalones. Él se pegó todavía más a ella.

—¿Estás preocupada? —inquirió él, de pronto.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Estoy desesperada —sonrió ella, casi suplicándolo.

La primera embestida llegó como una liberación. La oleada de placer borró las penas de los últimos meses, como una riada que se lleva por delante la vegetación muerta que se había acumulado en un río ya seco. La segunda, fue todavía mejor. Así fue subiendo, sucesivamente, hasta llegar a un punto en el que ambos creyeron estar a punto de morir y tocar el cielo con la yema de sus dedos.

…

La despertó el teléfono sonando. Hizo caso omiso, hasta que la estúpida cancioncilla se calló.

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se abrazó a Edward. Ambos estaban desnudos, durmiendo en esa casa donde helaba. No habían pensado en encender la calefacción, pero se estaba tan bien uno al lado del otro, que no se habían quejado en toda la noche.

Todo parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad. Se despertaba en la cama de Edward, abrazada a él, en el primer dormitorio que compartieron juntos. Apenas quedaban marcas físicas de todo lo que había sucedido y las marcas psicológicas se estaban borrando rápidamente.

Estaba en paz con sus padres y con Jacob.

Se volteó para mirarlo. Cuando lo conoció, le parecía un ángel caído del cielo para ayudarla. Ahora, durmiendo tranquilamente abrazado a ella, seguía pareciéndole el mismo ser divino. Le besó en la frente y sonrió. En los últimos dos meses había deseado tanto poder volver a ser feliz junto a él. A dejar de tener ese temor y angustia aprisionándole el pecho cada vez que respiraba.

Sonó el teléfono de nuevo, y se zafó con suavidad de los brazos de Edward. Era Alice.

—Dime —pidió Bella, bajando el volumen para no despertar a Edward.

—¿Dónde estás? —gruñó su amiga.

Bella se quedó atónita.

—Hemos pasado la tarde en el piso viejo, porque la casa nueva estaba llena de periodistas —le explicó.

—¡No me refiero a esto! —chilló Alice—. ¡Quiero saber por qué no has venido a probarte el vestido!

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué vestido?

Pareció que a Alice iba a darle algún tipo de colapso y la que repuso al teléfono era Rosalie.

—Buenos días —saludo, en un tono mucho más tranquilo que el de Alice—. Hace una hora que te esperamos con la modista para que vengas a probarte tu vestido de novia.

Bella soltó tal chillido que despertó a Edward.

—¡La boda!

Se había olvidado por completo de que, en dos semanas, iban a casarse y todavía quedaba la mitad de las cosas por organizar.

* * *

¡Hola, holita! Quería esperar a mañana pero…. Pero… ¡No puedo dejaros más tiempo sin esta actualización!

Aunque el bebé no sobreviviera (Sí, era hijo de Edward, no soy tan cruel como para hacer que fuera de James *ni de Jacob*), las cosas ya van a mejor, ¿no? Ya dejo de ser tan pesimista, trágica y dramática y os doy un poco de felicidad. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no se haya notado que en mi vida he visto una serie de abogados (si alguien estudia derecho y he escrito demasiados errores, que no me pegue).

Pues bueno. **Penúltimo capítulo**. Con el siguiente se termina… ¡Pero habrá una buena sorpresa que espero que os guste! (A ver quien la adivina). De verdad no me puedo creer que esté publicando este capítulo. Cuando empecé pensé que no os iba a gustar y que no le ibais a prestar mucho casi pero… ¡600 reviews indican lo contrario! Muchísimas gracias por haber hecho esto posible. Nada hubiera sido igual sin vuestro apoyo.

Gracias **a EdwardKaname, lizzy90, joli cullen, danyela-0, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, Javi Barrera, Al3xandRa PaTT, yamitwilighadicts, VampiresDoItBetter, , Samillan, AwanBlack, missju, DreamsHunter, brigitte, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, nany87, Jos WeasleyC, trishahudsonblack91, Airun Cullen Swan, sophia18, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, , Gegargas, Cullen Vigo, liduvina, Mss1-cullen-swan, lucero08, AlejandraZJofre, MLFElektragedia, LU, hilarycullen17, Hime-chan, yoya11, twifanMarie, Milhoja y jkrf123**.

Queda poco para terminar… ¡Y empezar con **Mezzaluna**! =) Ya os dije que podíais encontrar el adelanto de este nuevo fic en mi blog. Todavía no sé si voy a poner uno para el próximo capítulo de Amnesia, porque no sé si va a revelar demasiado sobre la sorpresilla que os espera. (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m /). Si no publicara mañana un adelanto de Amnesia publicaria otro pequeño adelanto de Mezzaluna =) (aquí os dejo el link del viejo: h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 0 9 / a v a n c e – m e z z a l u n a – c a p i t u l o – 1 . h t m l)

Besos,

Eri.


	13. La boda

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Estoy en proceso de reedición de los capítulos. Para más información, visitad mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com) o visitadme en twitter (efffie_). Perdón por las molestias. A**unque la reedición iba a ser para enganchar con la segunda parte, me están surgiendo problemas con la trama. Los he podido solucionar, pero creo que tardaré un tiempo en seguir actualizando, porque antes debo terminar con otros fics. ¡Nos vemos en _Mezzaluna_!**

**Amnesia**

**La boda**

Dos días antes de la boda, se encontró con Edward alicaído en el salón. Se quedó observándolo en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, esperando a que él notara su presencia y se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella también estaba preocupada. Bella siempre había conocido todo acerca de la vida de Edward, pero él la había tenido que conocer a ella de nuevo y eso era algo que la preocupaba: ¿Y si la nueva Bella no le gustaba? ¿Y si prefería ese ser inocente a ella mujer que tanto había sufrido? No sabía si eso era lo que le preocupaba, porque hasta ese momento no lo había visto de ese modo, pero empezaba a plantearse si él se estaba replanteando la boda.

Finalmente, Edward levantó esos ojos verdes y la miró fijamente, como si hubiera sabido de buen principio que ella estaba allí observándolo. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió preocupada. Había algo en la mirada de su prometido.

Edward suspiró antes de hablar.

—Verás, esta mañana me ha visitado Kate Denali —explicó—. No sé si te he hablado de ella, pero es la hermana pequeña de Tanya.

Bella enarcó una ceja. No sabía qué tenía que ver Kate en toda esa preocupación, pero que estuviera relacionada con Tanya le daba mala espina. Esperó pacientemente a que su prometido encontrara las palabras justas para hablar, temiéndose cualquier locura.

—Venía a decirme que Tanya intentó suicidarse hará dos semanas —susurró, apagándosele la voz al final de la frase—. No me dio detalles, solamente me dijo que estaba en coma y que si quería verla una última vez fuera mañana, porque los médicos no le dan mucho tiempo más.

Bella, que se había esperado lo peor, se había quedado corta. Edward se sentía culpable y ella estaba empezando a sentirse realmente mal también. Estaba claro que su llegada había destrozado la vida de Tanya: le había robado al prometido sin querer y, cuando ella había enloquecido por los celos intentando matarla, había terminado encerrada durante unos días en la cárcel. Suficientes días para que en su trabajo valoraran que era mejor no tener a una persona tan inestable en la plantilla, y la despidieron.

Y, finalmente, la mujer había optado por terminar con su vida. Por culpa de Edward y por culpa de Bella.

La joven miró a su prometido y le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros. Pasara lo que pasara con Tanya, ellos no podían hacer nada. Por mucho que hubieran sido los causantes casi directos de ese suicidio, no podían hacer más que sentirse mal. Y era ese sentimiento de impotencia lo que los estaba torturando por dentro.

Edward se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Al parecer, no dudaba de la boda. Eso reconfortó a Bella, aunque seguía sintiéndose mal por Tanya. _No puedes hacer nada por ella_, se dijo a sí misma,_ ahora ya no puedes_.

—Mañana iré a despedirme —susurró Edward contra su oído, mientras hacía ademán de recostar a la joven en el sofá. Bella aceptó el abrazo y lo correspondió con fuerza, para reconfortarlo. Seguramente, él se sentía todavía peor que ella.

…

Y allí estaba ella, delante de un gran espejo, esperando en una pequeña salita de aquella iglesia de Seattle a que fuera la hora. La modista estaba dando los últimos retoques para que ese vestido le quedara como un guante y ella estaba alucinando. Era imposible que un vestido le quedara tan extremadamente bien.

—¿Crees que sería muy raro que no me lo quitara en, pongamos, una semana? —inquirió sin desviar la mirada del vestido.

Alice estaba por allí, preparando el maquillaje, y se rió.

—Creo que sería muy raro —concluyó su amiga.

La modista le indicó que ya podía quitarse el vestido. Bella había insistido en que la maquillaran y la peinaran antes de vestirse: temía que algo le pasara a esa obra de arte que iba a llevar, y tuviera que casarse con una gran mancha negra de rimel en la larga falda. Alice la sentó en una silla, delante de un espejo, y empezó a untar cremas por su cara, la zona del escote y los brazos. A su lado, Rosalie estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete haciéndole la manicura.

Bella cerró los ojos tranquilamente. Si las miraba o las escuchaba, iba a ponerse realmente nerviosa. Ella había querido una boda más tranquila, menos glamorosa, más íntima; pero al ser Edward quien era, y al ser su padre Carlisle Cullen, lo mínimo que había podido hacer era ofrecerles todo su apoyo en ese tipo de bodas. Además, ella también tenía un buen nivel económico y social, tras haber heredado todas las empresas de sus padres y algunas de James, que ya se había vendido porque no quería tener nada que perteneciera a ese desgraciado.

Sonrió al pensar cómo habría reaccionado su madre si se hubiera encontrado allí en ese momento. _¡Oh! ¡Bella! ¡Estás preciosa!_, habría chillado como una histérica, antes de secarse unas lagrimitas de felicidad con un pañuelo. También imaginó qué le hubiera dicho su padre. _Por mucho que sea tu marido, si se pasa contigo, yo tengo una escopeta a mano_. Suspiró. Iba a echarlos de menos toda su vida.

Notó que Alice y Rosalie paraban de moverse a su alrededor.

—Venga, abre los ojos —la animó Alice—, pero cuidado con las uñas.

Bella obedeció y se sorprendió. ¿La del espejo era ella? ¿Tan bien le quedaba el maquillaje? Parecía una persona más adulta y, sobre todo, más guapa. Lo curioso era que apenas se notaba que llevaba maquillaje. Sus mejillas tenían un suave rubor rosado y sus párpados estaban decorados con una sombra de un color tostado. Sus labios brillaban gracias a un color acerezado.

—Me encanta tu reacción —comentó Alice, orgullosa de su trabajo—, ahora vamos a por el peinado.

Y se lanzó a una lucha contra la melena de Bella, que obedecía a regañadientes lo que esa improvisada peluquera quería hacerle. Rosalie había terminado con las uñas de las manos y se puso con las de los pies.

—Rosie —la llamó Bella—, llevo zapatos tapados —le comentó.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y continuó trabajando las uñas de los pies de Bella, que la miraba escéptica. Parecían más emocionadas ellas que la misma novia.

Pasó más de una hora hasta que Alice terminó de pelear con el cabello de Bella. Le había prohibido abrir los ojos, aunque ella tenía una pequeña idea de qué iba a hacerle (estaba claro que debía saber algo, le había dicho cuando hablaron sobre ese tema tiempo atrás, porque era su boda y no quería parecer un florero).

—¡_Voilá_! —exclamó Alice, cuando Bella abrió los ojos.

Llevaba un recogido, con un par de mechones sueltos en la parte delantera de la cabeza. Se volteó un poco para ver el recogido. Alice había hecho filigranas con trenzas, pequeñas flores de adorno de color blanco, perlas y brillantes. Abrió la boca y no la pudo cerrar. Eso era demasiado.

—Soy Isabella Swan —le comentó a su amiga—, no la reina de España.

Alice soltó una risotada y Rosalie le comentó que no era para nada excesivo, sino que quedaba sobrio y elegante. Bella pensó que tenían un concepto distinto de elegancia y sobriedad, pero no dijo nada; no iba a mandar al traste un trabajo de una hora porque, pese a que le pareciera pretencioso y poco adecuado a su estilo, le encantaba.

—Bueno, ahora sólo queda el vestido —comentó Rosalie.

La prenda en cuestión colgaba con cuidado en una esquina de la sala. Bella lo miró consternada.

—Te dejaremos un rato a solas —le comentó Alice—. Cuando te lo quieras poner, nos llamas.

Ambas salieron, dejándola allí.

Bella se acercó al vestido. Lo observó unos instantes, fijándose en todos los detalles que lo componían, y luego se volteó hacia el gran espejo que había en la saleta. Pudo comprobar como todavía le quedaba alguna marca blanquecina donde tenía las cicatrices de las heridas que se hizo tiempo atrás. No sabía si le iban a quedar para toda la vida, pero si era el caso, estaba segura de que explicaría toda su historia tanto a sus futuros hijos como a sus hipotéticos nietos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —contestó ella, pensando que serían Alice o Rosalie. Pero la imagen que le devolvió el reflejo del espejo fue la de su inminente esposo. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltearse para mirarlo. Él llevaba una camiseta imperio interior, que seguramente sería la que iba a llevar debajo del traje, y unos pantalones de chándal—. ¿Todavía vas así? —inquirió ella, divertida.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Por lo menos yo estoy vestido —se rió él—. Aunque te prefiero así que con ropa —continuó con voz ronca, acercándose a ella.

Bella soltó una risilla coquetona.

—¿Sabes que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, no? —le comentó ella, cuando vio cómo se le acercaba. La sonrisa socarrona delataba sus intenciones.

Edward la apresó entre sus brazos y la pared, con un cuidado innato en no destrozar el elaborado peinado. Ella sonrió; eso quería decir que le gustaba. Todavía no se había puesto la lencería que le había comprado Alice para la ocasión y llevaba unos sujetadores y unas bragas muy normales; imaginó la reacción que hubiera podido tener Edward se habérsela encontrado con esa lencería que daba vergüenza mirar.

La besó con los labios húmedos. Le encantaba notar esa sensación de necesidad en su boca, en aquellos labios dudosos. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza y Edward la levantó en brazos. Se la llevó hacia una mesilla que quedaba en una esquina; era la única vacía en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué tal si aprovechamos nuestra última hora de solteros? —ronroneó el joven en su oído.

Notó cómo le desabrochaba el sujetador y ella también sonrió socarrona.

—Que le den al peinado de Alice —susurró la joven antes de empezar con el juego feroz.

…

Se estaba observando en el espejo con la modista a su lado haciendo los últimos retoques del traje.

El vestido estaba compuesto por una especie de corsé con escote en forma de corazón; la seda blanca se entrecruzaba en la parte delantera desviándose de forma diagonal. La falda, de la seda más vaporosa que había visto nunca, la rodeaba cayendo con gracia en el suelo.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Rosalie—, ¿Eso es un chupetón? —la voz de alarma de la rubia hizo que Bella sonriera.

—Tranquila, la gargantilla lo tapará —se había asegurado nada más se había despedido de Edward. Aunque sabía que si la gargantilla de perlas que le había regalado Esme Cullen fallaba, siempre quedaría el gran arte del maquillaje de Alice.

Alice le ayudó a colocarse el velo, pero ella se negó a taparse la cara con él. Nunca le habían gustado las novias que se dirigían al altar con eso en la cara, como si fuera una red para los mosquitos. Lo llevaba porque a Edward le gustaban, punto.

Finalmente, cogió el ramo.

—Me sudan las manos —murmuró. Sus amigas y la modista sonrieron.

Fuera la esperaba Emmett. No oyó lo que le dijo su amigo, presionándole la mano par infundirle valor. Él lo acompañaba al altar porque no tenía ningún otro familiar vivo cercano para que lo hiciera; Emmett y los demás eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía la joven.

Abrieron las puertas que daban a la sala principal de la iglesia. Varias docenas de personas se voltearon hacia ella y sintió el sudor frío bajándole por la espalda. Pero entonces lo vio a él, al final de ese largo pasillo, sonriéndole con toda la dulzura de mundo. El nerviosismo se fue y avanzó hacia allí con paso decidido.

Era Edward. Y a partir de ahora iban a ser él y ella. Sonrió cuando él cogió su mano de la de Emmett con delicadeza.

_Todo va a ir bien ahora_, se dijo a si misma, cuando el cura empezó a hablar.

…

James Swan estaba en el cuartel de la policía de Seattle. Todavía estaban haciendo un papeleo para meterlo en prisión y él no iba a desaprovechar ese valioso tiempo de comunicación que todavía tenía. Había llamado a su abogado y ahora se encontraba esperándolo en su celda.

Demetri Gray, el abogado, apareció desconcertado pasada la media hora. Cuando perdieron el juicio James montó en cólera y le dijo de todo, por eso ahora no entendía cual era exactamente el motivo de su llamada.

—¿Y bien? —se sentó en una silla que le trajeron, al otro lado de los barrotes.

James sonrió delante de él vestido con el mono naranja de presidiario.

—James, no tengo todo el día —se quejó Demetri, mirando el reloj. En verdad, no tenía casi nada que hacer, pero había quedado con una chica por la tarde y quería arreglar un poco el apartamento donde vivía.

—Quiero que me saques de aquí.

Demetri abrió la boca para quejarse.

—Cállate —ordenó James, molesto al ver que iba a cortarlo—. Tarde o temprano tendrás la oportunidad de sacarme de aquí, lo sé. Cuando esa oportunidad se te presente, hazlo y te lo recompensaré cuantiosamente. No se llevaron todo el dinero que tenía —se rió por lo bajo—. Fui más previsor que ellos.

Demetri sonrió ante esa propuesta.

—No creo que sea posible —contestó el abogado—. Pero haré lo que pueda. Tú pórtate bien en prisión hasta entonces, eso siempre ayudará.

Entonces fue James el que soltó una sonrisa malévola.

—Quiero matarles, Demetri —gruñó por lo bajo—. Quiero hacerles sufrir hasta que muera.

Demetri se levantó de la silla. A él le daba igual por qué James quisiera salir de prisión, porque el joven abogado solamente estaba interesado en el dinero que iba a pagarle. Porque se lo iba a pagar muy caro.

—¡Tengo mucha paciencia, Demetri! —le gritó cuando el abogado ya se iba—. ¡Espero que tú no tengas mala memoria y te acuerdes de nuestro trato!

* * *

¡Sí! ¡Sorpresa! ¡No se acaba aquí!

Tras meditarlo mucho (un montón) he decidido continuar el fic.

De todos modos, esto es como una pequeña despedida. Seguiré aquí mismo con la segunda parte (no veo la necesidad de empezar con otro fic), pero van a cambiar ciertas cosas (algunas os gustarán, otras no). Así que, como la primera parte de ha acabado, no tengo más palabras que daros mil millones de gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, haberlo leído y disfrutado tanto como yo. La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia (y por eso la continuo).

Gracias a joli cullen, Al3xandRa PaTT, , Cullen vVigo, Dreams Hunter, , Mary, nany87, liduvina, sophia18, liebende Lesung, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Patt, Esme Mary Cullen, yamitwilightadicts, Gegargas, EdwardKaname, trishahudsonblack91, hilarycullen17, , Milhoja, Jos WeasleyC, Kxprii—StrawwBerries, danyela—0, lizzy90, Javi Barrera, missju, Denisse—Pattinson—Cullen, MaxiPau, .isa, Samillan, satineych, AwanBlack, Chayley, yolabertay y twifanMarie. Gracias extras por dejarme vuestro apreciadísimo comentario.

No os daré más detalles de cómo continuará, pero publicaré un adelanto en mi blog (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m). Aunque hay una pequeña pega, y es que no voy a actualizar en un mes. Todavía no tengo exactamente claro el rumbo de algunas cosas de la continuación y tengo por norma no empezar nada hasta tener estas cositas claras, así que os pido paciencia.

La otra cosa, es que esta semana voy a empezar a publicar Mezzaluna. Sé que no está bien, que no se puede hacer y demás, pero voy a poner una pequeña nota (como si fuera un capítulo) con el link. Os lo comento para que no os emocionéis y luego me peguéis (aunque espero que Mezzaluna os guste lo suficiente como para que esto no suceda).

Pues creo que esto es todo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

Eri.


	14. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, como habréis podido observar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he actualizado la historia. No es por nada en concreto, quizás por falta de inspiración y demasiado trabajo en la universidad. Así que, por el momento, la dejaré cerrada. Si algún día la continuara, lo haría en este mismo fic y os mandaría un mensaje a todos los que la tenéis en favoritos, para avisaros.

Muchas gracias y perdón por daros falsas ilusiones.

Erised Black.


End file.
